Memories
by tinycrown
Summary: The Ghost Crew can recollect every memory they've created since their newest member joined the crew. And new memories are much more important now that their family is complete. (Oneshots In need of Ideas! Check out the first chap.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! In addition to All Together, I'll be doing some oneshots! And I need your help. Give me some Ideas and I'll start writing them! I'm excited to see these ideas!**

 **Any Idea goes! So good luck and start commenting so I can** **fulfill** **your dreams or whatever those ideas are...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this idea is from Jedi121, enjoy!**

 **Scene One- Illness**

 _ **Takes Place after Fire Across the Galaxy  
**_

* * *

Ezra almost doubled-over if it weren't for his own will practically screaming at him not to throw up. He kept sprinting through the imperial base and kept his mind on the task and hand. Rounding the corner, he almost got shot but ended up dodging a barrage of blaster fire, he would've been shot if it weren't for the blaring sirens in his mind.

He drew back his sling-shot and shot a round of energy-sparks back at them, using the force to find their weak spots. The headache he had pounded his head like a constant heartbeat. The drowsiness of sleep was enough but the sound of blaster fire keeping him awake.

 _-ecter six?! Specter Six where are you! Meet at the rendezvous in two minutes!_

Kanan's voice echoed through the com on his belt as he was brought back to reality. He made it his primary goal to make it to the rendezvous in _less_ than two minutes.

Ezra growled and hesitated before breaking a run for it past the troop of bucketheads out into the street. He called upon the force and jumped up onto the roof. He could feel the surge of power leave him as he jumped back onto the ground from the rooftops. He let out a strangled cough but kept going,

 _A-lmost the-re_

Everything grew blurry as two shots from the bucketheads hit and passed through his arm. He stopped for a moment before he heard Kanan's voice ordering him to move. He shook his head quickly before he ran towards the ship. He felt the patter of metal under his feet as he entered the ship's cargo hold. He stopped and looked back as the ship took off and jumped into hyperspace.

Ezra didn't feel the pain in his shoulder until everything around him unblurred and he saw Kanan hovering over him. His arm was stretched out, blood leaking down his arm, he could feel it.

"-zra?! Ezra! Look at me." He looked up dazedly at his master, he stumbled back out of his grip and hit the wall, sliding down it until he was on the floor. He was fighting the urge to sleep, but the pain consumed him. He could see only the part where Kanan and Zeb were rushing to him, as Hera came down the ladder.

His eyes finally shut.

* * *

Waking up with an intense pain in your arm and in a dark room would leave anyone confused, except for Ezra. He shot straight up, before he grunted in pain and gripped his arm, straining his eyes and ears. Ezra tried to stand quickly, too quickly, before he almost face-planted the ground. Why was he like this? He only got shot.

Ezra looked in the reflection on a datapad. He was paler than his tan skin usually was, and there were bags under his eyes.

 _Don't tell anyon-_

He whipped around as the door hissed open. Freezing when he saw Kanan. "H-hey!" He tried to sound more upbeat than he felt. "Hey," he responded casually, walking forward, crossing his arms. "How're you feeling?" Ezra gulped. "Fine, fine." He lied, rubbing his other arm. Kanan raised an eyebrow before walking closer, taking his arm and inspecting it behind the bandage.

Ezra hissed before he snatched his arm back, cradling it to his chest before Kanan gave him a stern look. Ezra looked up at him fearfully before he gave him back his arm. Kanan looked at him in sympathy before letting his arm go. Watching as the tears of pain disappeared from the corner of his eyes.

He looked up into his master's eyes and instantly felt guilt. "Look I-sorry… for y'know, messing up the mission." He apologized, crossing his arms defensively, waiting for an angry response.

"It's okay, Ezra. We all make mistakes." He put a hand on his shoulder. Ezra felt dizzy again as he started to feel a sudden heat on his skin. But it soon became cold as ice like on Hoth as he started to shiver. "Ezra?" He came forward and reached for his head, Ezra jerked back and almost gave himself a concussion. "I-I'm fine! It's j-just cold in here-" Kanan cut him off and grabbed his uninjured shoulder and felt his cheek.

"Ezra, you're burning up…" He said in sudden realization. As the child fell forward, eyes rolling backwards as he lost consciousness, _again_. Kanan caught him in his arms and rested his head against his chest.

"Hera, I need a washcloth and water. The kid's sick." He heard a grunt of a response as the system shut off and he carried the kid back onto his bunk. The twi'lek came in shortly after, her lekku swinging behind her back as she set down the bowl of water and the rag. "I think you can handle this." She smirked as Kanan almost dropped Ezra onto the metal bunk in surprise. He didn't even hear Hera come in.

"Yeah, I can." He chuckled, looking at her as she left the room, smiling fondly at her two boys.

* * *

Ezra woke up with his head buried in someone's chest and a luke-warm washcloth on his forehead. He groaned and started to get up, if only a certain someone was practically holding him down. Ezra coughed into his arm and looked away.

He placed his hands on the bunk, supporting him up as he looked at Kanan's sleeping body next to him. He smiled and laughed a little before the washcloth slipped off his head and hit the floor. He suppressed a snort as he dropped back onto the bunk, nudging his head under Kanan's chin, feeling Kanan's arms wrap around his back.

He felt himself growing drowsy as he listen to the steady thrum of the man's' heartbeat, it calmed him greatly as he felt himself drifting off.

"Ezra?" Kanan croaked, running his hand through his hair for a moment, moving it from his face as he looked down to the boy snuggled next to him.

"Yes master?" Ezra answered in a tired tone.

"Are you feeling better? Your fever hasn't broken yet." Kanan pointed out dumbly before he rubbed his face and yawned.

"I feel like crud." He blatantly responded. Curling further into his master, he felt his lies grow deeper and deeper. "Kid you're gonna crush me."

"Good."

"Oh c'mon. I have to breath!"

"You're warm."

"So?"

"I'm freezing. Don't move."

Kanan smiled, then frowned. "So why did you neglect to tell me you haven't been sleeping, or eating?" Ezra froze, his body started to tremble again. Kanan thought he was still cold and rubbed his back. "I'm just asking," Ezra sighed, "I've been having nightmares… And I always feel sick because it's always in my head. Stupid baldy keeps getting in my head and he won't let me sleep." Ezra groaned tiredly.

Kanan froze before he tightened his grip. "Are you keeping your shields up like I taught you?" He felt a nod. "He keeps getting through- and I always get these headaches… It hurts a lot." He mumbled into his shirt and gripped the fabric of the bed shirt Kanan wore.

Kanan sighed. "He can't hurt you. I'll make sure of it." Kanan narrowed his eyes, ' _I won't let him.'_ Kanan swore on his life he would always protect Ezra.

He hugged the kid tighter.

"Now I can't breath."

Kanan laughed.

He would always protect the kid.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHA SO MUCH FLUFF OMG I LOVED THIS**

 **Okay Jedi121 I hope you liked it! And Another prompt is next!**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Updating two chapters in one day.. Woah bruh. Anyways, this Request is from Rebels-Lover**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Scene Two- In my Head**

* * *

 _You can't fight it, come now, my big strong boy!_

 _Come to the dark side, we're waiting for you._

 _You are one of us, don't fight it._

 _Use the dark side_

 _Come with us, Ezra_

 _Your parent's would've wanted this._

 _ **Your master will die in our clutches because you are too weak to save him.**_

Ezra shot up, hitting someone's arm. He was shaking, breathing deeply. He drew in a vocal breath and panted, he felt bile rising in his throat but forced it down. He felt cold, it was left over, sinking into his bones.

"Kid?" A gruff voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Ezra quickly backed away. "W-What are you doing?!"

"You were havin' a nightmare, kid."

Ezra froze. Then narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't having any nightmare!"

"Yes you were kid, you were shoutin' and squirmin in yer' sleep'n stuff."

"No, I wasn't! Back off!" He spat back.

Zeb rolled his eyes and reached for the kid, watching with surprise as Ezra backed into the wall, nostrils flaring like a caged animal. He watched as Ezra's emotions flickered endlessly. Like he was choosing whether to be creeped out, afraid, or annoyed.

"Look, kid. I know you were havi-" he was cut off as Ezra groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He jumped down from the bunk, and started walking towards the door.

Zeb grabbed his arm. "You're not goin' anywhere, kid." He yanked him back, feeling a pang of guilt when Ezra whimpered in fear.

"Look. Why don' ya just tell me what happened. We both know Kanan's exhausted and probably doesn't want to be bothered by _you_." He poked at the younglings chest. Ezra looked hurt, but straightened his shoulders.

"I don't need to be babysitted by a smelly lasat. I'm gonna get some air. It _stinks_ in here." He said obnoxiously. Zeb groaned, his patience measuring thin.

"Fine, kid. Go on, I neve' cared about yeh anyways. _Sorry_ for tryin' to help." Zeb snapped, pushing the kid out, before climbing back into bed.

* * *

Ezra walked out into the common room quickly, he started to pace nervously. He bit his lip and crossed his arms, lost in thought.

The cold grabbed at his arms and his legs, his head pounded with dangerous and fearful thoughts he kept sacred to only be locked away. Even Kanan didn't know these thoughts.

The lights were off, as he didn't want to bother anyone as he kept his footsteps light as he paced. Ezra could feel his saity growing even more impatient. He felt like he was going to scream.

As he rounded back in a straight line, he bumped into Zeb's chest.

"Karabast, kid. I can hear yer' pacing from my bed."

"What?! I thought I was being quiet… Was I that loud?" He mumbled an apology.

"Really, kid. It's pickin' at me. Tell ol' Zeb wha' happened." He chuckled at his own joke.

Ezra sat down on the chair, picking at the hem of his blue long-sleeved bedshirt. "I- I just… I don't want to leave… They- the inquisitors… I-I'm afraid of them…" He explained in a small voice. Zeb's ears flattened but he soon sat next to the kid and looked over at him, back hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees.

He could see tear-drops fall from Ezra's face, curtained from his mop of navy hair. "I-I don't want it to be my fault if they- _we_ , die." Zeb was shocked to hear this coming from the kid.

Zeb put an arm awkwardly around the kid, hugging him to his side. Ezra seemed to accept this as he buried his face in his hands and rested them on his knees, letting out quiet sobs.

"I-uh. I'm not good at this whole, comforting thing. But I know how ya feel." Ezra shuddered as he felt the cold go through him. "She's in my head-!" He gasped. Zeb stood. "Get-Kanan-!" He shuddered violently and let out a violent shout.

Zeb ran to Kanan's quarters, "Kanan! It's Ezra!" He saw the man get up quickly, but process the situation slowly. "He said that Inquisitor girl is in his head, and he doesn't look good." He could see the shock in his eyes. They both ran to the common room to see Ezra on his knees, hugging himself, Kanan could hear the quiet sobs that escaped his mouth.

* * *

Kanan dropped to his knees in front of Ezra, grabbing his shoulders.

"Ezra! Look at me." He saw the unfocused eyes that transitioned from yellow to blue over and over.

He connected his forehead with Ezra's and concentrated, he could feel a battle as Ezra mental shields came down slowly, Kanan intervened, his light protecting the weak signature his student provided. It was dying, darkness surrounding his light core.

He forced off the darkness, and the Seventh Sister from his mind all together.

He opened his eyes once more, watching as Ezra shuddered violently in his arms. Zeb put a hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. Kanan sighed as he placed his chin on top Ezra's head.

"Ezra, you're mind, it's I-"

"She hit something- I don't know I can't get rid of it."

Ezra looked at Zeb, the lasat felt his ears flatten as he sighed, giving the kid another side-hug quickly before he helped the padawan up, his legs were still shaky as he made his way to their quarters slowly.

"Zeb," Kanan called as Ezra entered their room. Zeb looked back.

"Take care of him." He laughed.

Zeb nodded, walking into his room.

They would always protect Ezra, no matter what.

No one could take another family member from him.

Not while he was breathing.

* * *

 **HahahHEYY! Hope ya like it Rebels-Lover! I'll do more of your prompts in later chapters.**

 **I enjoyed making this! Space bros fluff :3**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	4. Chapter 4

**This prompt is from ezraismybae**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Scene three- I'm Falling**

 _ **Takes place during Shroud of Darkness**_

* * *

Ezra stared up at the wrinkly, holographic-like form of Jedi Master Yoda. Contemplating whether or not to be amazed he could see him, or amazed at the fact he was actually meeting the legend himself for the second time…

He kept his talking at a normal level, to make sure he wasn't just talking to himself in front of Ahsoka. That, would be embarrassing.

"I only want power to help my friends defeat the empire!" He reasoned, there wasn't an excuse for the ghost of the greatest Jedi master to disrespect him.

"Defeat the Empire, you must. Needing any necessary force power, nothing is." He spoke solemnly. Ezra shrunk back for a moment before unclenching his fists. _Stay calm._ He reminded himself humbly. _Don't leash out your emotions._ He stayed calm, looking back up to the elder.

Only to find he'd disappeared.

Ezra looked around again only to find himself falling onto the floor, he grunted and stood up, trying to fulfill his balance back to normal. He looked around, finding he was in a different room than before.

He turned as he heard light sabers sheathing. "Well, well. Here you are! Answered the call, didn't you?" The Seventh Sister moved her mask, revealing her sick, twisted face. Ezra snarled and sheathed his own saber.

"Come now, unleash your anger!" She smirked, getting into a battle-ready pose. The Fifth Brother came barreling in with Kanan and Ahsoka throwing him into the Seventh Sister with the force.

Ezra looked over at the duo as they stood up slowly. Ezra walked forward, clicking his lightsaber off. "You're a sick person." He said simply, spitting on her helmet. She looked up, anger clearly present on her face. Ezra held amusement and almost snorted if it weren't for the shouts of Kanan and Ahsoka pulling him back with the force. He landed on his back and leaned up. The Seventh Sister sprinted forward as Ezra scrambled up, making a break for it…

Before she did it.

* * *

A scream rang through Ahsoka's ears, it hurt her ears as she stopped dead in her tracks just to see the moment when Ezra's leg was cut down. She looked to Kanan who held a mix of emotions, one with a killing rage for the inquisitors, and another for the screaming worry of his padawan.

Ahsoka called upon the force and slammed the two into the wall. "Pick him up! We need to get out of here now!" She shouted across the room to Kanan who was already at Ezra's side, gently cradling him in his arms. He looked up and nodded curtly sprinting out of the temple, Ahsoka on his heels.

She was beyond horrified.

And it drove her further to killing those two Inquisitors.

* * *

Kanan was running as fast as he could, he held the unconscious padawan in his arms with great car as they ran into the Phantom, he heard Ahsoka yell and Chopper to take off before the TIE's got to them.

Kanan didn't think anything could get any worse.

He stared down at the child he cared about so much, sitting on death's door just because he too late, he didn't catch the Seventh Sister in time.

He watched as vibrant blue eyes fluttered open.

Kanan let out a sigh of relief as he framed Ezra's face and realized he was smiling, he was relieved his padawan…. His son was alive.

"You'll be okay, trust me kid." He promised.

* * *

Needless to say when Ahsoka and Kanan came running out of the Phantom with a bleeding Ezra in his arms it pretty much set the whole squadron in panic.

Hera came flying once she got news that Ezra's leg was cut off. She was worried for her crew member and she demanded they let her in. She was Phoenix-leader after all.

But when she saw a bloody, pale-faced Ezra barely breathing hooked up to so many wires, made her sick to her stomach. She almost threw up at the sight of his leg. She hadn't seen anything this serious since the Ryloth bombing.

Kanan put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back, "Will he be okay?" She whisper-asked him quietly. "He's strong, I know he will. If… He doesn't... " He trailed off and looked away, back at his healing padawan.

Hera only hoped Ezra would wake up…

* * *

Zeb thought he was going to be sick… with fury.

He wanted to pound so many bucketheads he would pretty much erase the entire Imperial existence.

But looking at the kid, all battered, made his blood boil.

He wouldn't be able to express his rage as much as he couldn't express his protectiveness over his little buddy.

He would kill those damned Inquisitor's with his bare fists' if he had to.

* * *

Sabine just couldn't believe it, she stared at the boy she called her little brother and she just…

She couldn't take it.

She would fix this. She could do it, her bombs hadn't failed her artwork skills, then she could help Ezra through this.

Sabine almost cried when she saw the sight of her little brother like this. His leg was… monstrous. It was bloody and his clothes stuck to it…

But she would fix this for him.

She would make him a new leg.

* * *

Ezra hadn't been in so much pain before… It hurt…

 _It hurt_

 _It hurt_

 _Stop the pain!_

The searing pain that felt like fire coursed from his leg and spread through his body…

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Kanan smiling, but why? Why was he smiling? Ezra thought it was because he was alive… Kanan probably thought he was dead and was just relieved to see him breathing… If he was.

He couldn't see anything but darkness, it was clouding everything…

He concentrated, trying to open his eyes but the only thing that came into view was a white room and he could hear the blaring of a droid beeping unsteadily.

"W-what's It take to g-get peace and q-quiet around here?" He croaked, gasping as a tidal wave of pain coursed through him.

Kanan's eyes widened as he rushed to Ezra's side.

"You're alive…"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you lost a leg."

Ezra's eyes widened as he tried to sit up. Looking down at his leg which was covered by a blanket. He looked breathlessly at Kanan… "W-what?"

Kanan sure did know how to put his foot in his mouth, huh?

"W-what ab-out my leg?" He stuttered, tears pricking over his eyes.

"Ezra, honey." He looked at Hera, her emotion was soft as she placed a hand on his knee.

"The Seventh Sister amputated your leg-" Kanan cut her off, "I-I'm really sorry…" He stuttered and brushed stray strands of hair out of Ezra's vision.

Ezra looked at him, he covered his face with a hand and looked away.

"I-It's okay- I… I can deal with it." He took a deep breath.

"Oh Ezra!~" Sabine's voice called.

* * *

Ezra gasped in shock as she showed him a metal prosthetic leg.

He tilted his head, "What's a prosthetic?" He looked at Kanan, expecting an answer. "Prosthetic is like a fake limb, so it's not real. A lot of people have Bionic arms of Prosthetics. Well, it's normal for people who've lost their limbs." Ezra giggled at the joke.

"But Sabine, it would take months for Ezra to get used to it, or we don't know how to attach it, unless they do." She shrugged.

"We, in fact, do, ma'am." A robotic voice interrupted their conversation.

Hera looked to the medical droid and placed her hands on her hips. "You can? When can you do i-"

"Isn't this supposed to be my decision?" Ezra cut in, crossing his arms.

Hera laughed nervously, waving him off. "Right- right. Sorry! I just figured you might want to walk again." She pointed out sarcastically.

Kanan raised an eyebrow at her attitude and mouthed ' _Really?'_ Hera nodded and mouthed the word yes back to him.

"Well never mind then. You've read my thoughts _Captain_!" He laughed, mocking the word captain by quoting his fingers.

Hera smiled, she was glad Ezra wasn't miserable.

"When can you do it?" She asked the droid.

"Right now if you want." It replied, gesturing to the teen in the bed.

"Ezra?"

He nodded confidently.

"Fine."

* * *

Sabine tapped her foot nervously, it'd been six hours. Another thirty minutes and they'd be done with Ezra.

The droid came walking out, and she was as nervous as a mynock on force inhibitors.

Wait what?

* * *

Kanan walked in the door, almost falling over as Sabine rushed in there to see her work actually attached to something.

"Well… I can walk!" Ezra appeared behind the curtain, wearing a white tank top and black sweatpants. His bare foot and prosthetic showing.

Kanan smiled and nodded proudly, while Hera went up and hugged him warmly, Sabine joined in and Zeb patted the kid on the back. Kanan shook his head and gave the kid a hug.

"Welcome back, I could _stand_ to see you without foot now." Kanan joked, Ezra laughed even though it was a terrible pun.

"I'm just glad I'm standing on my own foot!" Ezra shot back and wrapped his arms around his master.

It was good to be back.

For this first time in three days, Ezra smiled from ear-to-ear.

* * *

 **AND THIS WAS BORN! HAHAHA**

 **Ezra with a Prosthetic! WOO A few of these stories are in this series.**

 **Okay Ezraismybae, I hoped you liked it!**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai. Okay this prompt is from Blueberrywubber1516**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Takes place during** _ **Legacy**_

 **Scene Four- The Day**

* * *

Ezra sat, slouched in the common room, deep in thought.

He'd wondered if it was his fault, or if it wasn't.

His parents.. Were dead.

Ezra sighed as he looked up the to the group entering the room. He gripped the fabric of his sleeves tighter and looked away. Today was always hard, he just… Didn't want to make it difficult for the crew.

"Hey Ez' why so glum?" Sabine asked, jostling his shoulder gently. Ezra looked up and sighed, standing.

"No reason. Just… thinking." He replied wistfully. Kanan raised an eyebrow. He would find out, like he always did.

"Training time, kid. Let's go." Ezra nodded as he followed his master.

"Meditation." Kanan said simply, sitting down on the floor of his quarters. Ezra sat next to him and squirmed for a bit before finding the right position as he exhaled slowly.

"Like we practiced." Kanan said, following his choice. Ezra stayed still.

Ezra cleared his mind, bearing his mental shields and concentrating on the flow of the force around him. As he relaxed, he let his mind wander deeper in the almost living being of the force.

* * *

Kanan was surprised.

He'd never seen the kid so relaxed before, his connection with the force was growing deeper and stronger every day, even while Kanan himself didn't finish his training he wouldn't give up on him no matter what.

He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and called his name once, no response.

He jostled the kid's shoulder but soon stopped. He mentally face-palmed himself.

Kanan concentrated and pretty much slipped his way through Ezra's mental shields. He could feel the child's signature panic and then calm once he knew it was his master.

 _You're pretty concentrated._

 _Yeah… I guess._

 _I couldn't wake you up!_

 _Really? Wow._

 _Yup._

Kanan looked around Ezra's mind. It was… Surprisingly light with how much darkness surrounded his core. Kanan felt sympathetic, before he exited the area and was falling backward onto the floor. Ezra fell ontop of him.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

Ezra stuck his tongue out and made a fart sound. Kanan snorted. His padawan was very childish.

Kanan smiled and sat up, ruffling Ezra's mop of navy hair. He wondered how or why his hair looked blue. But he just thought it was another unique thing about him that Kanan found interesting.

Ezra then frowned, looking away before plopping his bodyweight on Kanan.

"Oomph. I thought this was training?"

"I'm tired." He said and looked up at him.

"Well I'm not your bed, get up."

Ezra rolled his eyes and huffed before getting up.

"But you're comfortable!" He whined and giggled before he stood, albeit wobbly, before regaining his balance.

Kanan noticed how his emotions flickered over again. He grew concerned.

"Ezra, what's wrong? You're happy one minute and then you look like a kicked tooka."

Ezra sighed before turning, crossing his arms as he stared sadly up at Kanan.

"After all that's happened… And it's just hard dealing with today after finding out they're dead."

Kanan got the gist.

It was the anniversary of his parent's death.

Kanan sighed before he opened his arms, "C'mere." Ezra raised an eyebrow but walked forward.

Kanan wrapped him in a hug and sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't protect you like I'm supposed to."

"I don't need protecting."

"Oh please, you've fallen more than anyone I've ever met."

Ezra sighed before looking up at his master, resting his chin on Kanan's chest. He stuck out his tongue again and felt the vibrations of him chuckling.

"Oh you're hilarious."

"I know."

Perhaps maybe the anniversary won't be so sad after all.

* * *

 **Haiii Omg yas I finished :3**

 **I'm just craving Space dad and blueberry fluff sorry if I overdid it LOL.**

 **Hope you like it Blueberrywubber1516! :3**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo!**

 **This is from Starlight Moon Midnight**

 **Hope you like it! Warning, contains mention of rape and flashbacks.**

 _ **Takes place after Brothers of the Broken Horn**_

 **Scene Five- My Pet**

* * *

Ezra crossed the intersection and dodged a few speeders before jumping into the alleyway and onto a ladder. Blaster fire could be heard as Sabine and Zeb flanked the square.

 _Specter six! Plant the charge and get out of there!_

 _I already did! Let it go!_

He could feel time slow down as the flash charge went off, his vision turn temporarily white as he kept running, hoping he wasn't heading for a wall. He blinked multiple times as he hid behind a crate.

He grabbed his lightsabers and made out the form of six large Zygerrians with rifles in their hands, preparing to shoot.

Ezra stood quickly as he broke a run for the ship.

He could feel a rope, or lasso wrap around his ankle and trip him, dragging him back across the dirt. Ezra turned over as he spotted a large alpha Zygerrian block his view of the sun. He covered his eyes as he tried to sit up, only to be grabbed up by the hair and slammed into a wall.

"Hello, pet." A gravelly voice snapped through his ears.

Ezra froze, eyes widening.

 _No…_

He struggled, "L-let go of me!" He trembled… No no no. He couldn't be here. "Oh come now, don't worry. We're gonna have fun like old times." He could smell stale liquor on his breath as Ezra's breath hitched and he looked away.

Blaster fire interrupted the moment as Kanan's voice came closer. The buckethead's were gone, probably color blind and confused.

A fist connected with the Zygerrians face, and someone grabbed Ezra's arm.

"Is this yer' new master?" He commented while rubbing his now sore cheek.

"What?"

The _Ghost_ crew turned to Ezra.

The Zygerrian smirked. "I can tell you all you'd like to know the information."

* * *

Ezra didn't think this day couldn't get any worse.

His former… master, was probably in the next room negotiating a price with Kanan and Hera for his body..

Ezra was a _slave_ after all.

About forty minutes later and after muffled shouts from the next room Kanan walked in. Ezra stood quickly.

"You're not gonna let him take me back, right?" He pleaded. Kanan nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder before turning the the Zygerrian. "Get on your ship and leave. We already told you that you can't have him." The Zygerrians eyes narrowed.

He came up and grabbed Ezra's arm and dragged him towards the connector. "I own you and you are coming with me whether you like it or not! The great Zyrak does not fail!" He grumbled.

Shouts of protest could be heard as Ezra struggled back from Zyrak's grip. He finally got Zyrak to stop as he almost bumped into Kanan, ripping the Zygerrians grip off of his padawan. "Get out and don't come back!" He shouted as the Zygerrian was thrown into his ship as Hera disconnected from them and jumped into hyperspace.

Ezra took a deep breath and rubbed his sore wrist.

This couldn't happen again.

* * *

Ezra sat on his bunk, back to the wall and knees pressed against his chest.

He was remembering… Things… that happened.

He shook his head violently and furiously whipped the appearing tears in his eyes.

" _Come here, pet." Zyrak's voice cut through the air like a knife._

 _A young Ezra Bridger cowered before him and knelt down, "Y-yes master?" He trembled._

" _Undress for me, pet."_

 _Ezra shook like a tree in the wind, but obliged looking away disgustedly._

" _Come here."_

 _He was mentally and physically scarred after that day._

Ezra couldn't hold it back, he sobbed into his knees, running a hand through his hair…

He felt disgusting.

Those… things.. Zyrak made him do…

He didn't want to think about it.

Ezra felt sick, "I-need some air." He said to himself before jumping down from his bunk and out into the common room.

Only to find the whole crew sitting there as if they were waiting for him.

* * *

"So how long have you been a slave?" Sabine asked instantly.

Ezra rubbed his face quickly before straightening his posture and putting a fake smile on his face.

"Since I was eight… Even technically now I'm still a slave. Just um-" He stopped and sat down next to Hera on the couch..

"Just what?" She implored, leaning forward.

"Well, it just that.. Technically Kanan owns me now. Because... He's my master." He explained choppily, looking away.

Kanan choked on his drink. "What?" His voice pitch raised two octaves.

"You own me. So I have to do what you say." Ezra said again, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Really?" Kanan said, like he was interested.

Ezra froze, eyes widened. "Y-yeah."

"Okay then." He said awkwardly.

Ezra looked away and sighed.

* * *

Kanan sat next to his student, meditating. He still couldn't grasp the whole Master-slave thing between him and his padawan. Kanan didn't want to own Ezra but Ezra said that he'd be his slave, because he knew he could trust Kanan.

So Kanan told Ezra they were to train.

And he obliged without complaint.

He put a hand on Ezra's shoulder, "Hey, kid."

He got a hum as a response as the kid opened his eyes blearily. "What exactly did he make you do?" The kid stiffened under his hand suddenly.

"He.. um. Well it depends on what kind of slave you are."

"Well, what kind were you?"

"Sex slave."

"What?!"

Kanan was outraged, Ezra said he was put as a slave when he was eight.

What kind of sick bastard would make the kid a sex slave?

"It was only common with Zygerrians so I had to go with it."

"Did he..?"

Ezra nodded and looked away.

Kanan sighed.

He wrapped his arms around the kid and sighed.

He watched as Hera appeared in the doorway and smiled fondly, the twi'lek sighed, sitting on the floor with them both as she wrapped her arms around Ezra and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Ezra would be fine.

* * *

 **Holy crap that was emotional for me ;-;**

 **Too much blueberry fluffKAJDKLAD**

 **Blows up computer.**

 **Anyways hope you like it Starlight Moon Midnight! :3**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Okay this is from Neonz the Wolf Queen**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra handed Sabine the last bomb he helped her make. "I didn't know it was that easy!" Ezra beamed, Sabine smiled before taking the bomb out of his hand and placing it carefully on the rack.

"It is once you get used to it. Hold on you got grease on your face." She took the rag and wiped the substance off of his cheek. "Ow! Watch it." He rubbed his scars and hissed. "Sorry Ez'." She responded, eyeing them carefully.

It would be a year from now that they would celebrate the day Ezra and Kanan got rid of the Grand Inquisitor.

But at what cost?

Sabine stared in sympathy down at the broken teenager before her. She knew he was holding onto his sanity, fears, bottling up his emotions to keep the peace with everyone around him.

She knew he'd break soon, she could see him slowly cracking under all of the pressure, the pressure of the Empire, the pressure of carrying the death of your parents on your shoulders, the pressure of making sure his new family didn't leave him.

The pressure of trying not to fail his new father-figure.

Or Hera, or her or even Zeb.

She sighed and shook her head quickly as Ezra gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong Sabine?" He asked, gratefully taking the hand that she held out the help him stand.

"It's nothin', just thinking about stuff. Y'know?" She shrugged.

She pictured Ezra breaking, and it wouldn't look pretty.

She put an arm around her 'little brother's' shoulders and brought him into the common room where Hera and Kanan were negotiating where to take refuge for the next three weeks. They were on leave, missions weren't available right now and it would be nice to have a small vacation from the stupid bucketheads.

She released him as Hera and Kanan gave them a funny look. Ezra seemed to look completely fine, he appreciated the gestures people gave him.

He was still getting used to the fact that not every time someone touched him that it was going to be immediate violence.

Kanan cleared his throat. "I'll see you later. Sabine, kid." He nodded to them and ruffled Ezra's hair.

"I have a name, y'know!" He shouted, sticking his tongue out at Kanan's back.

Ezra shook his head and sighed, turning back to Hera and Sabine. He looked embarrassed.

Waving, he said stupidly, "Hi." Hera snorted and sat on the couch taking out a book on Twi'lek history.

Sabine sat down and patted for Ezra to sit in the middle. He obliged and put his chin on his knees, arms crossed like he was hugging himself.

Hera smiled. She looked over, lekku swinging as she put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Ezra, check out this chapter, it's pretty good." She said, trying to strike up a conversation.

He stopped. "I don't know how to read," he looked away childishly.

"Really? What was your level of schooling?"

"I never went to school." He replied carelessly.

Sabine perked up, surprised. "Really?" She asked, shocked.

He nodded slowly, looking at her skeptically.

Hera put an arm around his shoulders.

"We'll worry about it later," she said softly. "But, I'm tired, and I can tell you are." She laughed and gave him a side hug, which made him chuckled at the joke. "I'm gonna sleep, and you're my pillow." She let Ezra lean on her side as she sunk into the couch, falling asleep.

Sabine rolled her eyes and leant on Hera's other side, falling asleep as well.

She would let Ezra get used to this, then she'd figure out how to re-piece his life back together.

She made it her goal.

* * *

 **HAHAHA Yes. Omg Love this one too :3**

 **Joking Hera, we don't see it too often do we?**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is from Ezraismybae… again.**

 **You guys have good ideas e.e**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"You wouldn't hit me if you were focused!"

"I tried! The stupid lasat was distracting me!"

"That why you should've been focused."

Kanan and Ezra shot arguments at each other the entire way back to the ship. And let's just say a certain lasat was getting tired of it. They were both too stubborn for their own good. Zeb growled and pushed past them "The stupid lasat is making his way back on his own." He snarled and walked past them quickly.

Ezra stopped for a moment, feeling guilt weigh down on his shoulders before Kanan grabbed his arm and almost dragged him back to the ship if it weren't for his independent will screaming at him to punch his master. But he wouldn't.

* * *

"Master let me go!" He demanded curtly, Kanan looked back at him, anger and frustration burning in a fire through his eyes. The grip grew tighter and Ezra struggled more.

"I said let me go!" He shouted, pulling back like a toddler who was having a tantrum. Kanan

ignored the struggling child and saw the ship in view, and he could tell Ezra had enough.

Ezra finally released from Kanan's grip and he looked back, furious. Soon turning to concern as the kid rubbed his wrist slowly, hissing.

"Kid I-" He was cut off. "It's fine." He said quietly before running off towards the ship.

Kanan sighed, he really messed up this time.

* * *

"The stupid thing doesn't even work. I don't know Hera, I think I'm gonna dump im' off somewhere." He chuckled, folding the blaster he'd used since the Clone Wars in his hand. "You sure? We won't be able to get a replacement for a while." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I think I can use my fists as a replacement." He said boldly and gave a snort.

Little did they know a certain padawan was stopped instantly, peeking in on their conversation.

Ezra stayed in the shadows as he watched the conversation.

"We won't be able to get a replacement for him in a while." He heard Hera say…

Ezra stopped breathing for a moment, why would they want to replace him? He didn't understand.

Was it because he messed up training one time?

Or was it… Because he'd failed too many missions…?

Did they just hate him?

Was everything they did for him fake?

Maybe his vision was right. Hera was using him..

Sabine pitied him..

Zeb just plain hated him and Kanan thought he was a trouble making loth-rat who was a failure.

Ezra took a few steps back and took a deep breath.

He turned on his heel and walked towards the cargo bay.

He looked behind his shoulder back at the ship he called home.

Opening the ramp, he sighed.

And ran.

* * *

He sprinted through the darkness, ignoring the branches that scraped his arms and legs.

He didn't want to believe it.

He stopped and furiously rubbed away the tears that collected in his eyes.

Ezra stared up at the sky and into space as it started to rain, the clouds covering the moons that shone above.

He watched the stars and blinking lights that outlined a ship or a TIE fighter.

He could survive on his own.

* * *

Not merely a month later, Ezra was still missing and Kanan felt like he was going insane.

But when they found him, it was a story to tell.

They found him in an alleyway, shaking like a tremor and bleeding all over. He was coughing up blood and tears were running down his face.

Kanan turned over in some sort of protective mode, but the instant Zeb moved his arm he flinched and sat up, only to double over and grab at his middle, which was bleeding fairly badly and Kanan almost fainted.

He couldn't let the kid down again.

Picking him up swiftly he ran back to the Ghost in an instant and immediately alerted Hera, whom turned into mother mode and quickly took charge.

Hours later, Kanan was pacing in the common room. Until, Hera stepped out.

"He has a high fever, and he was stabbed a few times but it was recent. He lost a lot of blood but he will be fine." She said shortly. Kanan asked a silent question and she nodded, Kanan rushed into the small medbay and his heart shattered at the sight of the boy.

He was pale-faced and sweaty, hooked up to an IV and his breathing was abnormally low.

He felt terrible.

He wouldn't make this mistake again.

* * *

 **Yay! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was requested by Ezra Bridger (Guest)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain exploded through Ezra's back as electricity crackled around him. He weakly tugged at the restraints holding his arms above his head, and his feet chained to the floor.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming, he wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing him break.

The interrogator gave him a look and let the shocking run its course before it disappeared.

Ezra panted, he let go a breath he didn't realize he was holding before someone yanked his hair up, forcing him to make contact with the-

Fifth Brother…?

He gasped as his eyes widened, the FIfth Brother let go of his hair as he spoke a few words to the interrogator and turned back to him. The interrogator left the room and left Ezra alone with the inquisitor.

"W… What d-do you want?" He coughed, spitting the blood from his mouth onto the floor near the Fifth Brother's feet.

"Answers." He simply said before walking closer, Ezra couldn't help but flinch back and grunt in pain as his back twisted the wrong way.

"I'm not telling you anything!" He shouted, blue eyes glowing with hate.

"You're only but a child, you will break soon." He pointed out, jabbing at his chest with a finger.

"I'm a child, seriously? I'm fifteen!" He mumbled, looking away. The fifth brother gave a tired look as he called for the interrogator again.

"Just don't kill him." He said before walking out.

Ezra looked up quickly at the man, and then back at the door. He blew a strand of hair out of his vision and watched nervously as the man pressed a few buttons and looked back at him with cold, brown eyes. Ezra decided to nickname him 'Jerk'. Jerk turned the knob as Ezra felt an immense pain crept up his spine.

He couldn't withdraw the scream that left his throat. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, gasping for breath.

He gripped the chain that held his hands together, maybe he could find a way to get out.

He screamed weakly again and hoped his friends were trying to find him.

* * *

Kanan slammed his hands down onto the counter and startled Hera and Ahsoka from their quiet conversation.

"Kanan we're trying to find him. Just calm down." Hera said soothingly, Ahsoka nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can sense his signature, they haven't blocked the force from him just yet. Come, let's meditate."

They sat down comfortably in the middle of the floor and concentrated carefully. Kanan dug through the bond and found Ezra's clouded signature. They were injecting the force inhibitor!

 _Ezra! Can you hear me?_

 _K-Kanan?_

 _Ezra! Where are you!_

 _I-I don't know… Th-ey_

 _Ezra, stay with me._

 _I-t hurts._

 _What're they doing?_

 _What they did to you._

 _Don't worry Ezra, we're coming._

* * *

Kanan sensed the general area he was located in and gave to co-ordinates to Hera.

"Let's get our boy back." She said confidently.

Ezra yelped as a syringe was injected into his side.

The conversation between his master was cut short as his connection with the force was cut off.

His eyes shot open "Kanan…?" He mumbled and looked up into the face of the Seventh Sister.

"Yes, call to your master!" She laughed like a psycho. "But how can you without your connection?" She caressed his cheek and traced over his scars. "Don't touch me." He snarled and snapped away from her cold hand.

An explosion rocked the ship that jerked Ezra's arms and twisted his body in an unusual way. He shouted in pain as he leant back against the wall.

Only half of the injection got into his body before he knew his friends were here. He closed his eyes quickly and willed himself to stay still and connected with his master.

 _I'm here!_

Ezra smirked as a shot of surprise rang through the bond and in an instantly changed to determination.

He grinned snarkily and stared up at the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother snarled at him.

"You're too late."

* * *

Kanan blasted the troopers out of his way, they still had terrible sight for shooting but Kanan felt nothing more than pure hatred for the Empire and their buckethead slaves.

Ezra had been in this Star Destroyer for over a week, and Kanan didn't want to know what they did to him.

He just hoped he'd be physically and mentally okay.

Kanan closed his eyes as he ran and sensed his padawan in Cell 3C.

He forced open the door and gasped at the sight of his broken student.

Ezra was chained, shackled, hands above his head and his feet chained in shackles to the floor. Red rub marks were shown, telling Kanan that he'd struggled. He looked exhausted and the cuts he'd been struck with from the Grand Inquisitor.

Kanan rushed forward as Sabine unlocked the cuffs and he started to fall forward.

He held his unconscious padawan close to his chest and sighed, before picking him up and running out the door.

Sabine and Zeb flanked the rear side of the west hangar, the bucketheads were scrawny so for Zeb it was easy just to conk their heads together and drag them off into an area closet.

The area wasn't crowded and there were no signs of the Inquisitors ever being there. But Kanan wondered where they were.

They took off in the Phantom and connected with the Ghost, contacting the Rebel Fleet that they found Ezra and that he needed Medical assistance instantly.

They wrapped his ankles and wrists to stop the infection from spreading, but couldn't do anything about his scars.

* * *

The first thing Ezra awoke to was an immense pain in his cheek. He shot straight up and gasped, flinching as he put weight on his wrist. He cradled his wrist to his chest and looked over at a sleeping Kanan.

He leant over and touched his shoulder lightly, and before he knew it Kanan's teal eyes snapped open and looked straight at him.

"Ezra?" He breathed.

He nodded and smiled painfully, Kanan hugged him so tight it was almost violent.

"I'm so glad you're okay.. They said you might not wake up." He heard his master mumble into his shoulder.

Ezra took a deep breath and sighed, he was glad to feel the familiar touch of Kanan's calloused hands as he hugged him, the familiar smell Ezra had always recognized and the sight of him just made him happy, knowing he was back. But- he didn't want it to end… He was afraid that if he fell asleep he'd be back in that cell.

"I'm pretty glad I'm alive too." Ezra laughed and buried his face in his master's chest.

"I- I just want you to know I didn't break…" He mumbled, cowering down.

"I know you didn't."

"Good."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, but you get what you get." He chuckled.

"You'll get better." Kanan replied and pulled back smiling at his padawan's silly antics. He could see Ezra's eyes still full of self-doubt and confusion, if it weren't for the constant twitching, Kanan could've thought he was dead if he didn't look so lifeless.

Pale, his scars bleeding heavily but bandaged well, and his arms practically covered in bandages. He was surprised that Ezra didn't need a Bacta tank. Plus, Ezra was still shaking from the shock-torment.

"I'm just glad I'm back."

"Me too kid, me too." Kanan ruffled his hair.

The kid would be okay.

* * *

 **HeyHeyHey!**

 **Okay I'm trying to make the characters more like the show. Because IM TRYING OKEY?**

 **May the Force be with You!**

 **~Space**


	10. Chapter 10

**This idea was from Starlight Moon Midnight and SonYukiGoku'sSister**

 **I combined their ideas *wink wink* Might be a bit of Kanan and Ezra romance if you read between the lines. .**

 **YES I SHIP IT SHUT UP**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra bit his lip as he helped Kanan out of the _Phantom_ , he held his tongue and choked back a sob. He… felt terrible. Ahsoka was gone, and his master, _Kanan_ , was blind, temporarily or for forever, he didn't know…

Looking away, he crossed his arms and hissed and rubbed his _probably_ broken arm.

He watched as Hera and Kanan embraced, Zeb and Sabine watching them as Rex came up in between the too, looking to Ezra with a certain sparkle of hope.

He looked away, holding back tears.

He looked back as he saw Rex's head lower.

Ezra didn't know what to do.

How could he explain what happened?

' _Sorry Rex, I activated a sith holocron and trapped your best friend in there with her old master. She's probably dead.'_

No.

 _It was all his fault._

Kanan seemed to sense this as he and Hera broke apart, he turned and walked over, albeit a bit staggered, and put his hands on his shoulders. "It is not your fault." Ezra's lip trembled again, as he looked away from his master's bandaged eyes.

He couldn't look at him with the reminder that he trusted a sith to help his comrades.

"Ezra look at me." His voice was gentle, yet stern as Ezra hesitantly looked up at him, before instantly looked away, eyes glazing over.

"Hey, just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't see you."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, let's go back to the -" He trailed off. "Help me find it." Ezra nodded and took his arm, ignoring the staring faces of the other rebel pilots and his crew.

* * *

He helped Kanan sit on his bunk and sat on his knees, "Do you… need anything?" He asked quietly. Kanan patted the space next to him.

"Sit."

Ezra sat.

Kanan instinctively wrapped an arm around the kid.

"It wasn't your fault."

Ezra stiffened.

"You don't know that." His voice wavered.

"I do."

"No, Kanan! You don't. I betrayed you and Ahsok-" He choked on his own words. "I betrayed you and Ahsoka by trusting Maul… I can't forgive myself."

"Then I guess I'll have to for you."

Ezra didn't realize the tears streaming down his face until arms wrapped around him and he felt a calloused hand wipe away the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

Ezra held back his emotions, he wouldn't break and he wouldn't become Maul's apprentice.

"It's okay Ezra, you can let it out. I know he used you, but you'll remember next time, yeah? Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Ezra snapped, "The last time you tried to do that you became blind!" He cried, gesturing to his bandaged eyes.

Kanan's hold tightened around Ezra's back.

Ezra didn't want to accept the comfort he gave him, he held his breath and moved away from Kanan.

"Ezra…" He sighed.

"I- I can't… I don't want to go to the darkside again-" He choked out and cradled his arms close to his chest and looked away from his mentor.

"I don't care." Kanan put a hand on his shoulder and pulled the teen into his lap. Ezra tried to scoot away but his grip was too tight.

He felt Kanan's chin atop his head and sighed, "You're not letting me go until I forgive myself are you?"

"Yep."

"You're gonna be here for decades, sir."

"Don't care."

"You'll be dead by then."

"I'm only thirty."

"I got a solid forty years on you."

"Still don't care. I'll pester you with the force for the rest of your life until you forgive yourself."

Ezra sighed.

"I hope Ahsoka's alive." He choked out, fiddling with his gloves and letting out a strained sigh.

"Me too kid, me too."

Ezra let his head rest back against his master's chest.

He hoped everything would be okay…

He just wished it hadn't cost them so much.

* * *

 **There are more of these. You gonna have to deal with my constant fluff ideas**

 **IM DEPRESSED LEAVE ME ALONE**

 **Inhales**

 **THE FINALE KiLLED mE**

 **AKDJAKLD**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was from my tumblr. Check it out for yourself**

 **Also this is for Everyone who requested after or before post-finale :3**

 **Pls follow I do good stuff**

 **Jesus I'm pathetic**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kanan finished comforting his padawan he has to let Ezra take care of his eyes before they land.

Ezra takes the mask off gently, like he's afraid of hurting Kanan more. He feels as if it's his fault for the entire and he knows Kanan can tell.

When Ezra looks at the raw scar of Kanan's eyes he feels like he's going to be sick, but helps him out anyways.

Kanan comforts him the entire time because he can feel Ezra shaking.

He asks him how bad it is and he could hear his padawan's breath hitch.

He chuckles and makes a stupid remark but he feels small, strong arms wrap around him and tears soak his shirt.

Ezra says 'I'm sorry it's all my fault' too many times, before Kanan manages to frame Ezra's face and tell him it's not.

Ezra instantly continues to wrap Kanan's eyes gently, And his master is looking down at him in sympathy, Ezra could tell by the look on his face.

When chopper tells them the _Phantom_ landed the ship instantly opens and Ezra guides Kanan outside.

He watches as Hera and him hug and Zeb, Sabine, and Rex watch.

Rex gives him a hopeful look but Ezra looks away, tears in his eyes.

He watches as Rex frowns and walks away slowly. Shaking his head.

Kanan comes up behind him and asks him to guide him to the _Ghost_.

Ezra nods and takes his hand, making his way to the place he called home for so long.

He leads Kanan to his room and helps him sit. Ezra asks if there's anything else he needs. Kanan looks up to Ezra and asks the same question.

Ezra looks at him absurdly and shakes his head.

He was brought forward into a hug, Ezra felt his chest tighten, a lump in his throat form.

He felt like he didn't deserve the comfort that he gave him.

Ezra tries to pull away but his grip is too tight.

He tells Kanan he's fine. He doesn't need anyone. He doesn't need help.

* * *

That night Ezra lays awake.

He just can't do it, he doesn't deserve anything.

It was his fault Ahsoka's gone. It was his fault Kanan was blind. It was his fault for trusting Maul.

He feels cold, shivering, he doesn't want to live with the fact he caused something so great, that it affected the entire Fleet.

He couldn't take it.

Ezra knows he won't be able to sleep so he leaves his quarters and wanders the ship.

He traces a hand along the metal walls of the _Ghost_ and feels every memory he'd made there.

When he'd met Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper… And _Kanan_ …

Ezra enters the common room and sits down, shaking like a tremor.

He thinks back to the cold unforgiving eyes of that Sith, Maul. He can't forget the cold touch he left when he touched his shoulder.

Ezra thinks of his lightsaber, how he watched it shatter in front of him.

He told Vader he didn't fear him.. But he did know how difficult that statement was to say.

Ezra ran a hand through his hair and he felt a lone tear drip down his cheek.

He could feel Kanan's force signature enter the room. He still didn't look up.

Kanan put a hand on his shoulder, turning to face him.

Ezra noticed his bandages were off and he was looking at the scarred face of his mentor.

He couldn't hold back the wall of tears that hid behind a dam of emotions he'd held back for months, years, days, minutes.

He sobbed uncontrollably into Kanan's chest, and he just sat there, comforting him.

He was a wreck, heaving with sobs, his eyes puffy as he refused to look up at Kanan's scarred face.

It would remind him what he'd done so wrong, to trust that… _Thing_.

Ezra told him he was so sorry he was blind. Kanan told him he was fine, he was alive.

Kanan takes Ezra's hand a puts it on his chest. He asks what he feels.

Ezra tells him a heartbeat.

Kanan nods and hugs him.

Ezra couldn't forgive himself.

He wouldn't

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I sure did, I pretty much had to copy and paste it from my dashboard XD.**

 **I got the most notes I've ever gotten on that post. I was pretty proud.**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay hey this idea was from Ezraismybae.**

 **Lemme just say that I LOVED IT. LOVED THE IDEA HOLY SHHHHHHHHHHHHIET**

 **I changed it just a lil bit tho…**

 **Prep for major protectiveness and flufffffff**

 **Also in most of my stories now Ezra's gonna be super emotional so deal with it.**

 **Okayokayokay Enjoy**

* * *

Ezra stared up at the night sky and gave a trembling sigh. He watched the rebel ships speed by out into orbit.

He picked and pulled at the grass and looked at the rocks around the ground around picked at the dirt.

Oncoming footsteps interrupted his thoughts as Rex stood next to him as Ezra stared off past the fields of the rebel base.

"Ezra."

He stated simply and stood up next to him. Looking out past the base with him.

Ezra hated the eerie silence, but he'd been doing nothing to take care of himself, had he?

Ezra stood slowly and brushed his pants off.

"I know what you did."

Ezra stopped.

"How could you leave her behind?!" He shouted, Ezra winced and tried to contradict him before he was cut off.

"You knew that holocron was bad news, yet you took it anyways?!"

"Look, Rex, I'm sorry-!"

"I don't want an apology! I want my friend back!" He yelled.

Ezra flinched and started to shake.

 _Your fault_

 _Your fault she's gone._

 _Your fault she's gone._

 _Your fault she's dead._

 _You deserve this, don't fight back._

Ezra stood there, shaking, but he didn't move. He remembered Ahsoka's brave face as she forced his away, telling him to run.

He remembered how he screamed for her, he didn't want to leave her behind…

And now she was probably dead.

The yelling went on for a few minutes before he broke out into a sob, putting his head in his hands.

Rex stopped for a moment, staring at Ezra in surprise before he realized what he did. He put a hand on the kid's shoulder and he felt the tremors of sobs that passed through his body.

Ezra backed away, removing his hands from his face.

Rex looked over his shoulder and saw Kanan staggering his way over to his padawan.

"Ezra?" Kanan gripped his arm, making sure it was him.

Ezra sniffed and wiped his eyes, moving to steady his master and took his forearms.

"Yeah?" He asked, voice wavering.

"Sorry I'm a bit lost."

Ezra laughed at him, but held back a sob that swelled with the guilt growing in his chest. His breath was abnormal and Kanan grew confused.

"Are you okay?" He framed his padawan face and felt the dampness of his cheeks.

Rex stood awkwardly by, watching to conversation go on.

"Wait- Rex? What're you doing here?"

He looked up at him, and Rex felt his anger rise again.

"Why wasn't Ahsoka brought back?"

"Because she sacrificed herself for Ezra's safety."

"It should've been him instead!" Ezra stiffened.

Kanan felt frustration well inside of him.

"It wasn't Ezra's fault!"

"He left her there!"

Kanan gritted his teeth.

He wrapped his arms protectively around Ezra and mustered up a glaring face the best he could.

Ezra's blue gaze was tired and lost, confused and afraid.

Rex gazed back at Kanan's eyes, which were bandaged from the burns.

"He left Ahsoka behind, and he let you become blind!" Rex pointed out angrily. "He trusted that man and you paid the price for it! Look at yourself, you're blind!"

Kanan looked at him absurdly.

"I can't look at myself." Kanan reminded himself.

"Oh… Right. But still!"

Ezra hid his face in Kanan's chest and then pulled away, sprinting towards the ship, and locking himself in his room. Zeb wasn't there, _thank the first light_ , as he dropped to his knees and panted.

* * *

Ezra tiptoed out of his cabin as soon as Zeb was asleep. He soon found himself standing in front of his Master's door. He decided he would use something Ahsoka taught him.

He snuck in and looked at his mentors sleeping form. He looked to his eyes which were unbandaged for air.

The area was scorched black, but at least his nose wasn't cut off.

Ezra put a hand on Kanan's forehead and the other on his chest.

He felt the healing connection flow through him as a glowing aura of blue that shone around the room.

Once Ezra finished, he rubbed Kanan's arm comfortingly and sent him one last push of comfort through the force before he left the room, and looked back at him one last time before putting his boots on and left.

Ezra watched as the planet's moons crossed overhead as he wandered the empty plains.

He wouldn't bother with the rebellion anymore if anything like this would happen again.

He knew Kanan had woken up and he clouded his force signature as best he could,

But it wasn't enough.

Kanan instantly knew where Ezra was, and needless to say that Ezra wasn't happy about it.

 _Don't follow me!_

Is what he shouted at Kanan before pushing him out of his head.

Ezra didn't want to think about the crew or anyone for the matter, he just wanted to get away and not think about anyone or anything for the rest of his life. But he would still carry the guilt that weighed down on his shoulders.

He wouldn't take anymore failures, if any it would finally shatter the string of sanity he had left.

Maybe that would be better.

He hoped it would be.

* * *

Kanan shot up out of his bed only ten minutes after Ezra left the _Ghost_.

He felt around with the force before he opened his eye-

He saw the grey and yellow of the bunk, the metal floor and his green tunic that lay across the floor in a heap.

He could see!

He stood quickly and put his shirt on as he grabbed his lightsaber and went to Hera, who was sitting in the cockpit and sipping a mug of caf.

"Hera." He said and sat down.

"Kanan? Why aren't you sleeping? And where are your-" She trailed off and stared at his eyes for a moment before crushing him in a hug.

"Your eyes! They're okay! What the hell happened?!" She shouted in joy.

"We'll worry about that later, but right now we need to find Ezra."

"What do you mean?"

"He left the ship."

"What? Why?" She pressed on before setting the mug on the dash and looking towards Kanan fully.

"Something happened earlier that… well, made him upset and I'm guessing this is the reason why."

"What happened earlier?" She implored.

"Rex got mad at Ezra for what… happened to Ahsoka. Said it should've been him instead of her."

He could feel the raging anger coming off of Hera.

"But after Ezra ran off Rex apologized. I guess I was pretty mad cause' I think I punched him."

"Good…" He heard Hera mumble angrily.

"We need to find Ezra." She decided.

Kanan nodded and meditated, letting the force roll around him.

He opened his eyes once more and he gave Hera a location.

They took off instantly.

* * *

Ezra sprinted through the plains, feeling the wind whip around him violently.

He pushed through the wind and made his way to a cave.

Ezra shivered and hid behind the wall from the freezing wind.

His body temperature had sufficiently lowered to a dangerous level and he sunk against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, shivering uncontrollably.

He could try to survive out here…

Or freeze trying to fix his mistakes.

* * *

Kanan ran out of the ship and towards Ezra's force signature, Zeb right behind him.

He could feel Ezra's feelings of guilt as he came closer to the area.

Kanan looked at the mouth of a cavern, spotting a shaking figure as he ran closer.

He stopped and dropped to his knees in front of a shaking Ezra. Wrapping his arms around his padawan, he hugged him tightly to his chest.

He could _see Ezra_ again.

Ezra looked up at him, looked into his eyes.

"It… worked?" He breathed and took Kanan's face into his hands.

"Can you see?"

Kanan nodded.

A smile beamed from him as he hugged him, wrapping his arms around his mentor's neck.

"I can't believe it worked!" He said, shocked.

"What'd you mean?"

"Ahsoka taught me how to force heal… I tried using it on your eyes- but it worked!"

Kanan nodded, he felt pride swell in his chest along with a shot of sadness for his friend was gone, he couldn't thank her in person for teaching Ezra this useful tactic.

Zeb put a hand on Ezra's back, rubbing it comfortingly.

Kanan knew he wasn't much of a comforter, but he was something to fall back on when you needed a friend.

He helped Ezra up, thankful he wasn't hurt.

They ventured back to the Ghost and Hera crushed him in a hug, then scolded him for running, then almost beat the shit out of Rex for making him feel that way.

Let's just say Rex apologized and everything was back to normal… Almost..

Okay I'm lying.

* * *

 **Hahaha I'm done.**

 **Okay Ezraismybae, hoped you liked it. Next up, aparently people want to see a sad, drunk Ezra!  
So…**

 **Yeah.**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so since this was requested twice by the same person I have to do it to get them off my back.**

 **Enjoy Midnight Luna! :3**

* * *

Ezra grasped at his arm desperately. Wanting the pain to stop, but of course it didn't work.

Earlier, when he'd tried to grab the Sith Holocron from the electric beam, it burned his arm so bad that he couldn't see straight. The pain was too great and it hurt him to touch it.

The doctor had just entered his quarters and he was sitting on Zeb's bed, he was wearing a blinding white coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hey kid." Ezra rolled his eyes and sighed, another adult to call him kid, when he was probably only ten years younger.

"Hi." Replied, annoyedly.

"We finished with Kanan's eyes, but h-"

"Is he gonna be okay? Will he get his eyesight back?" Ezra shot out with questions. The doctor chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine. Lucky for him the wound wasn't as serious and there wasn't much nerve damage. He'll be able to see in a few weeks. Let's just worry about your arm, okay?" Ezra nodded hesitantly and rolled up his sleeve, removing the glove.

There were patches of red and smeared blood all up and down his arm. And the bone was slightly fractured from when he was pulled from Maul when he jumped with the SIth Holocron.

The doctor grabbed his wrist and started to clean his arm. Ezra yelped and yanked it back when the alcohol got into a deep gash.

"I have to clean it," the doctor stated and gently grabbed his wrist again and cleaned the gash carefully.

Ezra looked over when the door swished open. Kanan stumbled his way in and almost fell if it weren't for Ezra dashing up and balancing him.

"Are you okay?" He breathed and put a hand on his clothed eyes.

Kanan nodded and grabbed his uninjured wrist.

"Hey Doc. What's up?"

"Just trying to fix Ezra's arm if he would sit down." He gestured to the empty bunk. Ezra gave a sheepish grin and sat back down, mumbling an apology. He felt the presence of Kanan sit next to him on the bunk.

He hissed and flinched as the alcohol bubbled against his bleeding skin. Several minutes later, he finished cleaning his arm and he felt around his elbow for the fractured bone.

"Ah, here it is. We'll have to kind of reset your arm so the bone is align with the others."

Ezra bit his lip before nodding, Kanan gripped his hand, rubbing it comfortably. The doctor took his forearm and pulled and twisted it, a full reset.

Ezra shouted and turned his head away, his breath was abnormal and Kanan wrapped an arm around his back and squeezed his uninjured arm comfortingly. It took a few seconds to find it but he managed.

Tears streamed down his face and sweat mixed in, he whimpered and sighed in relief as his arm was let go. Ezra cradled it to his chest and whimpered.

"I have bad news."

"W-what?" He breathed, and stared up at him.

"There's some major nerve damage and if it continues to spread you could lose the entire use of your arm."

"What?!" Kanan's arm tightened around his back.

"I'm afraid so, he's going to need surgery." Kanan sighed, before turning his head to Ezra.

"Is there no other way…?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then I'll do it." He sighed.

"Let's go." Ezra took the doctor's hand and was lead out into the hallway and past the crew, who looked at him weirdly, but once they got a look at his arm they instantly understood.

* * *

 _Seven hours._

Seven hours Ezra was in that room, his arm being fixed up by the doctors and medical droids.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He might've been blind, but it didn't stop him from pacing.

Hera touched his arm, "Hey, he'll be fine. He's a tough kid, he'll make it."

Kanan hoped she was right.

He looked up the instant he heard a door open.

"How is he?" Hera asked quickly.

"He's stable, you can go and see him."

The five of them rushed in and Kanan listened for the monitor.

Hera lead him to Ezra's unconscious form and placed his own hand atop Ezra's.

He sighed in relief and heard rustling of cloth. Ezra moved his hand and wrapped his arms, his good arm, around Kanan's neck.

Feeling arms wrap around his bac, Ezra knew he understood. Hera placed a gloved hand on Kanan's shoulder and reached past him, kissing Ezra's forehead and ruffling his messy cerulean hair.

"The doctor told me you'd be able to see again in a few weeks. That's correct, right?..." He mumbled, poking at the cloth.

"Yeah."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

And he meant it.

* * *

 **Okay I is done. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	14. Chapter 14

**OKayOKAYOKAYokAY IM NoT FREAKinG OUT OKAY SHTUUP  
SOMEONE SUGGESTED SOMEthING sO AWESOMEI HAVE TO MAKE IT I LOVETHE IDEAAIDHAJKDJAKDJ**

 **PERSON U KNOW WHO U R AND UR MY BFFL**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

Ezra watched as the holocron rose above the ground, electricity beaming from the core of the temple.

He had no idea where Ahsoka or Kanan were, and he hoped they were okay and out of this mess he created. Ezra watched the sith holocron rise from the ground as he used to force to put it in place. The marks of the triangle started to hum, then glow a bright red, on and off it glowed and disparted. A female voice echoed across the platform.

"What do you seek?"

Ezra was taken back. He hadn't expected an actual conversation with the thing. He was just thinking it would show a vision or something.

"Knowledge." He stated simply and waited for the answer.

The room's walls started to crumble down, and a bright blinding light cut Ezra off from keeping track of the object as he stared up from the figure that was only to be one person.

 _Darth Vader._

He squinted through the light and watched as Vader's lightsaber ignited. The red glow illuminated his helmet and he heard the faint thickness of his robotic breathing.

He sheathed his own saber and presumed his fighting stance he had perfected in training and awaited the dark presence in the force or a great blow to the head by the end of his fist, he had to choose one. He preferred the force one better.

The strong push came shortly after as Ezra was sent backwards, before he regained his balance they pretty much began in a standoff as he rolled backwards and met his gaze while blue and red clashed, he smirked.

"I don't fear you."

"Then you will die braver than most."

Vader crashed down with the force and slashed forward, snapped Ezra's saber out of his hand and it shattered. Ezra watched in horror as the object he created not so long ago was destroyed in front of his eyes. He held his hand close to his chest and tried to prevent the pain but tried to control his fear, but couldn't stop the whimper of pain that struck his face as he tried to back away.

"Seems like that was a lie."

Vader came closer, each step sending a beat from Ezra's heart faster and faster as he awaited the pain.

Vader raised his blade once more and struck down.

He could almost hear the smirk on Vader's face as Ezra's shrill scream cut through the air.

Ezra put his hands over his eyes and completely collapsed onto the ground. All he could see was red, red. _red_. _So much red_.

"Ezra!" Kanan's voice was clear through his shouts of pain.

Ezra turned onto his stomach and placed his free uninjured hand onto the ground and pushed up, sitting on his knees. Ezra could feel the blood dripping down from his eyes and down off of his face as he well… No, actually he couldn't even open his eyes. Everything was a mixture of red and black. He didn't like it.

Ezra stood slowly and stumbled forward, almost falling if he didn't quickly regain his balance.

"Kid, kid, look at me!"

He looked to what he thought was up, and could hear the soft gasp come from his master. Quick footsteps followed behind as he heard lightsabers clashing once more.

"Ahsoka, Chopper is here, we have to go!" He took Ezra's arm and started sprinting towards the ship. Ezra could barely keep up, considering Kanan's legs were longer than his and well, he would finally admit that he was very, _very_ short.

He felt the familiar metal that covered the _Phantom's_ floor.

Kanan's scream routed through his ears. "Ahsoka! _NO_!" He heard the walls close back down, the shake of the ground made it clear for him.

"Kanan! We have to go!" Ezra tried to reach for him but fell forward. He hit the ground and felt a crack go through his arm.

 _Next time, try to be easier on your arm, Ezra!_ He mentally projected and lifted himself up weakly as he was ushered inside the ship.

"Chopper, let's go now!" Kanan said and he felt the jolt of the ship lifting off as the wind cut off, _the ramp must've closed._

Ezra collapsed against the wall and sunk to the floor.

Only then did the pain of his eyes sink in.

Ezra gasped as a tidal wave of pain flowed through him, giving a feeble shout as he placed pressure of his arm.

 _Damn, this hurt._

* * *

Kanan whipped around as his padawan fell onto the wall and his face contorted into pain.

But what really caught his eyes, they were- gone… A black mark was the only thing there. It was like Ezra's eyes were glued shut, or like he was clenching them really tight.

He grabbed Ezra's shoulders and hoisted him up, basically dragging him to the seat and placing him down.

"H-how bad is it? I-" Kanan took his face in his hands and turned it this way and that, examining the scar. "It's pretty bad."

"I'm so sorry Kanan-" He mumbled, looked away from is what he assumed, Kanan's connected gaze.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kanan questioned in a crazy tone.

"Because I trusted him… And the holocron is still in there!" He pointed out blatantly. Kanan's eyes widened and he looked back at the planet they just left. He sighed.

' _The only thing that matters is that he's okay… I only hope Ahsoka is too.'_ Kanan thought.

He turned back to Ezra, "Let's clean up your injury. It's… Pretty bad." He gave Ezra a sympathetic look as Ezra's face scrunched up.

Kanan sighed and grabbed the med kit. He opened it and grabbed the roll of gauze and bacta gel. "This'll help with the pain.." Kanan covered the back with the blueish-green gel and wrapped it around Ezra's head.

"Are you okay otherwise?"

He saw Ezra bite his lip and cradled his dominant arm close to his chest.

Kanan sighed and grabbed his padawan's arm gently, and began to wrap it tightly. "Just stay still and probably don't move it for a while." He said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

He heard Ezra laugh, but cut off with a dry sob. There were no tears, considering he couldn't exactly… cry… anymore. Kanan tried to hug him the best he could without damaging his eyes, that he'd just bandaged only.. Like five minutes ago.

He held the trembling boy close in his arms and brushed away the strands that got stuck in the recently drying gel.

"You'll be okay… I promise." Kanan muttered and glared at Chopper, whom warbled a low laughter at them.

* * *

Ezra was led down the ramp into cold air, he heard countless gasps and almost made him fall forward if it weren't for Kanan supporting his arms.

He was just blindly standing there as Kanan disappeared from his side, from what he could see through the force Hera and Kanan were hugging, and the rest were standing by.

A coarse hand took his uninjured arm and led him towards… Somewhere.

The presence was unknown to him, familiar, but unknown.

He followed the person but kept his guard up just incase anything happened.

"Where am I?" He questioned quietly.

"In the _Ghost_." Rex stated.

"I-uh-sorry! I didn't recognize your presence."

"It's okay kid. Now you're on strict bed rest until yer' better." He said and guided Ezra up onto his bunk.

He sat down carefully onto the bunk and placed his hands on the cool metal, trying to feel for where the edge was and where the wall was. He crawled forward on his knees and laid down in a comfortable spot where he was against the wall and his hand was near the edge of the bunk.

* * *

Kanan searched for his Padawan, before feeling his resting force signature start to wake, and he walked towards Ezra and Zeb's shared quarters.

The door swished open as he saw Ezra searching for the ladder and almost falling over the edge. "Woah! Woah! Stay put." He said quickly before he fell forward. Ezra fell front over the edge and on top of Kanan, landing on him like a pillow. He hissed at the contact with his arm before sitting up quickly and helping Kanan sit up.

"S-sorry!" He apologized quickly before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and grinning.

They sat forward and Kanan led him to the common room.

Sabine and Zeb stood instantly, and Hera turned, turning the ship on autopilot as she rushed forward, assessing Ezra's condition.

She checked his eyes, but didn't remove the bandage completely when she got a good look at the wound. She embraced the boy and felt tears prick at her eyes. "Are you guys okay?" She looked up to Kanan.

"I'm fine. I'm… just worried about Ezra."

"Hey, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear you." He snapped and turned to Kanan's voice.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Kanan raised his hands in defense. Ezra gave a triumphant 'hmph' and crossed his arms.

He put a hand on the kid's shoulder and sighed, hugging him.

"I wish I could see you guys…" He whispered and was surprised as Hera joined the hug, then Sabine, and Zeb, and surprisingly, even Chopper.

"You'll be able to somehow."

"I hope so."

All Ezra could see was darkness, but maybe that would be enough to know that everyone was alive…

Kanan just hoped he would be able to teach Ezra how to see with the force.

But then again, they would continue this adventure together.

* * *

 **YeS HAHAHYEs**

 **I LOVE THIS IDEA**

 **KJALDSJOFLKJSFOILKEF**

 **There might be more Blind!Ezra fics, btw.**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay heyhey I'm using Rebels-Lover's idea of kawaii space fam floof and sickie Ezra :3**

 **Enjey-**

* * *

Ezra felt like he was in the core of Mustafar.

Here he was laying, haven been woken up by a sudden burst of nausea and he had to run to the fresher' and proceeded to vomit. Let just say Ezra didn't feel that great after.

He made his way back to his quarters, trying to hold back bile that threatened to shoot out of his esophagus. He felt the back of his neck and sighed.

A fever...

Kanan wouldn't be happy about it, but Ezra decided to let it pass.

He knew him being sick was important to them but after the events of Malachor he didn't exactly _want_ to talk to anyone.

Ezra didn't think anything could be worse than just a fever. So he tried to fall back asleep.

But of course, failed.

He laid there for hours and stared up at the pitch black ceiling. He could deal with Zeb's obnoxious snores, but the pounding in his head got too much.

It came to the point when he was hitting his head against the wall and the pain stopped every second he actually hit the wall.

The pounding went on for hours until Zeb's holoclock went off. The beeping noise was overrated as each beep was like setting a bomb off in his head. Probably one of Sabine's.

Ezra stumbled down onto the ground and watched as Zeb stood slowly, stretching his arms and back muscles from a twelve hour rest of sitting still.

Ezra figured that today would be a relatively relaxing day, Commander Sato didn't have any missions for them to complete but that didn't mean Ezra wouldn't do something productive.

He walked outside as Sabine and Kanan were exiting. He looked over at his master, glad to see his eyes again. The cloth that used to be wrapped around his eyes were gone and nothing but a faded scar across his eyes.

Ezra walked past him towards the common room, making his way as he relaxed once he sat against the couch.

Ezra practically slept against the arm of the chair the entire time Hera was explaining a mission they had tommorow.

"-zra. Ezra! Ezra are you listening?" Hera snapped her fingers in front of his face. He snapped up instantly and nodded tiredly, leaning on his fist, his eyes felt like they were being glued shut as he slowly fell asleep, his head falling against his arm.

Kanan watched as his student crashed asleep against the arm of the couch. He looked at the boy's lithe frame, he had large dark bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal. His breathing was a bit abnormal and he sounded congested.

"I… don't think he's okay." Sabine said, a bit skeptically. Frankly, Kanan knew he wasn't and he didn't really like how Ezra was keeping things from him now, lying, quite often. Kanan placed a hand on his cheek and brought it back instantly.

"He has a fever, a bad one too."

Hera looked down at him, concern marring her features. "Can you put him to bed? I have to tell Commander Sato." Kanan nodded and hoisted the surprisingly light child into his arms and walked out the door and down the hallway.

He walked into his quarters and placed Ezra down on his own bed. His room was above the engine room, and he decided it would be best if he sweat the fever out than to lay him in a bed of ice. He prepared a few tablets of fever reducers and a cup of water next to him for when he woke up, he took one last look at the kid, buried under a thick blanket, and sighed in sympathy, walking back to the common room.

* * *

Hera checked up on Ezra now and then, this visit in particular was a bit strange.

Ezra was barely lucid and tried to attack Hera as if he didn't recognize her.

Zeb had to grab the kid and pretty much fling him, and ended up him hitting the wall. Hera punched him after, then hoisted Ezra up and placed him back on the bunk.

* * *

Kanan came in shortly after and checked on the kid, looking over at the box beside the bed that still held the fever reducers, and then proceeded to look to the floor with the cup tipped over on the floor and a water puddle there.

He mentally groaned and picked the cup up, Placing it back on the box, he would clean up the floor later.

He placed a hand on the kid's forehead.

He didn't hear Hera come in before she set a hand on his shoulder.

"Heard what happened, you okay?"

"Fine, no damage. How is he?"

"Fever hasn't broken yet, but I can tell he's gonna hallucinate again."

She sighed, "Okay thanks, good to know."

Ezra's eyes fluttered open and he instantly tried to sit up. He looked to Kanan blearily and tried to form coherent words.

"Dad?" He whispered, scared and confused. Kanan hesitated before responding.

"Yeah bud', it's me." He put a hand on his shoulder and jostled it gently to keep him from falling asleep again. "Kid, you gotta stay awake." Ezra nodded sleepily and leant forward, Kanan had to grab the kid's shoulders to keep him upright, but decided to let him lean against his chest.

He sighed. "What am I gonna do with you." Hera smiled and brushed his bangs out of the way, Ezra opened his eyes slowly again.

"Mum…?" He croaked, his throat dry.

Hera nodded and chuckled, "Yeah hon, it's me."

Ezra fell asleep against Kanan, softly snoring.

He smiled and stood straighter. "Mom, huh?" Kanan smirked, "Yeah, hi mom. I'm dad." They laughed for a few moments before looking down at Ezra again.

"This kid'll be the death of me."

"Of us, love." Hera reminded him.

"Right."

* * *

Sabine checked on Ezra once or twice every three hours just to make sure he wasn't having a seizure or something.

The last time she checked he was awake and rubbing his head.

"Zeb threw ya' pretty hard, huh?"

"Zeb what?" He replied incredulously.

"Uh- nothing."

"Sabine." He glared at her and clutched the blankets.

"Well," She outstretched the word into higher octaves, then entered the room and sat down on the opposite side and leaned against the wall, facing Ezra. "You kind of attacked Hera, probably didn't recognize her, that's what I figured. But she's fine. You didn't really inflict any damage."

She saw Ezra's shoulders slump with relief. "Thank the force." He sighed, scratching at the blanket awkwardly with a finger.

"Doing better?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe. I'm barely lucid half the time." He shrugged and moved the fever reducers further away. He didn't want to look at them. Besides, he was fine, it would pass over in a few days. Nothing to worry about.

Sabine figured Ezra was just trying to prove himself to the crew, that he could hold his own. Beind alone for seven to eight years make you want to try and stay strong, like people expected you to be. But it didn't mean you couldn't let others take care of you.

Sabine nodded and tapped her thigh a few times before standing. "Well, you should probably sleep more if you wanna get better. So, night'." She waved him off and walked out back into her room.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, back to my color pallets." She clapped her hands and jogged off.

* * *

Zeb checked on the kid once or twice a day. He didn't want to underestimate the circumstances of their 'relationship' of teasing one another, no sort of squishy family stuff. Just business and occasionally a bit of teasing…

okay, a lot of teasing.

Zeb opened the door, it moved in front of him quickly with a hiss. He looked at the sleeping form facing the door, a light glow from the light that illuminated the hall appeared softly against his pretty childish, sleeping body.

He walked inside for a moment but didn't linger, this was Kanan's quarters and since it was above the engine room Zeb caught along pretty quickly. For Ezra to get through this, he would have to heat it out. And it was relatively warm in here.

He was about to leave before Ezra started to toss and turn. He looked closely at his face, which was contorted into a face of fear and pain. He made short whimpering sounds and his breaths became rapid.

Zeb walked forward and knelt down next to him, shaking his shoulder.

But of course it didn't work.

Ezra started to become more frantic, before Zeb shook him, just a bit harder. "Ezra!" He shouted as the boy screamed.

Ezra shot up, yanking out of Zeb's grip. His eyes were blurry and unfocused, darting everywhere around the room. He was pale, bags still under his eyes like before… But he looked so…

 _Fragile_

Zeb was taken back as Ezra flung his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank the force-!" He choked out, his body shaking. Zeb awkwardly hugged him back, trying to comfort him the best way he knew how. He pulled Ezra away slowly and looked at his trembling form. There were tear streaks down his face that were still streaming and he was smiling as he wiped them away.

"I thought you were dead- they- Maul killed you." He admitted softly. Zeb stayed quiet, which was unnatural for the lasat as he gestured for Ezra to scoot over. He obliged and got untangled from the blankets the became discarded from his waist.

"Well, that's hard to think about… But I remember yeh' askin and I think I'm ready to tell you about Lasan." Ezra looked up at him, surprised but nodded eagerly.

"Well, ever since I was a lil' thing the people I grew up with were just as wriley as me…"

The storytelling went on for a few hours and Zeb soon found Ezra dozing against his side, Zeb just shook his head and smiled, ruffling the kid's hair and setting him against the bunk on his back. He watched as the kid turned onto his left side and his breaths evened out.

"Night' kid." He chuckled and let the door close quickly.

"Night Zeb." Ezra whispered back and smiled in his sleep.

* * *

Ezra awoke and he still felt terrible, but he decided enough was enough as he tried to stand.

Hint, keyword _TRIED_.

He collapsed and hit the floor, landing on his cheek. He whimpered and tried to stand weakly, but failing once more.

Ezra cursed under his breath and stood shakily, leaning against the wall for support. He took small, staggering steps. He tripped and fell forward but caught himself on the box, in the process knocking everything off the box. "Damnit."

He picked up the objects carefully and stood once more, reaching his destination as the door hissed open.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

Kanan stood once he heard a bang and a barrage of coughs down the hall.

He stood and witnessed it just in time before rushing forward to help Ezra up.

"What're you doing out of bed? Get back in there and go to sleep.'' Ezra grasped Kanan's forearms, almost like an anchor.

"K-Kanan, I've been in there for days." He begged, Kanan sighed in sympathy.

"C'mon kid, I'll make you something to drink." He said and helped Ezra to the kitchenette.

Kanan let Ezra sit as he fixed up caf, the kind that Ezra liked. He remembered once that Ezra told him the ones that they drank left a bitter taste in his mouth, so he decided to do something nice.

Ezra thanked him for the caf and sipped it quietly, draining it down by the minute as it flew by. Kanan placed a hand on his shoulder, "So, why're you up?"

"I f-feel useless."

"You don't have to feel useless. You're only sick, it's not a big deal."

"I still feel useless." He crossed his arms and looked at Kanan, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Still, kid.''

"What? Still what?" He shot back. Clearly annoyed by being locked up in a room for three days.

"Still, as in, if you take the medicine, you'll get better faster."

"I don't need it. I can still work, this'll pass in a few days." He spoke sharply, facing away.

"You'll get better if you take these," Kanan insisted and held out the tablets of fever reducers. Ezra grumbled and took them out of his hands. He downed them with the rest of the caf and sighed, setting the cup in the sink with a soft clank and leaving the room. Kanan sighed, that kid was more stubborn than he was at times.

But that's okay. He'll get better.

* * *

 **Okayokay so everyone reminder that I need ideas!**

 **And I'm still trying to write normal Ezra, so if anyone has any tips that would be great! And I never read the starwars rebels book with Ezra and Bossk or something so that doesn't help.. ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN READ OR GET A COPY?**

 **ANNNYWAYS**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oky this was requested by fear. Aparently he/she wants to see Ezra have a major breakdown so I'll try my best.**

 **This person wanted a sad Ezra the same time he/she wanted to see more sarcastic ezra**

 **MAKE UP UR DARN MIND MAN/WOMAN**

 **SOrry-**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra sat there in the cockpit, looking up at the endless galaxies of space. He could sit there and count every star and constellation he knew, but it wouldn't be enough to control the amount of suffering he was bottling up.

He didn't care about Maul. He hated him. All he cared about was Kanan, and Ahsoka. Ahsoka was gone. He'd expect her to show up a few days later, perfectly fine after fighting Vader. But it had already been a week, and Ezra was growing more weaker by the second.

Kanan was his master, his mentor, his father-figure, although Ezra would never admit he was like a dad to him he guessed it was pretty obvious to everyone else. But Kanan was blind now and it was all his fault.

If he hadn't trusted Maul, none of this would have happened. If he hadn't been so arrogant, this wouldn't've happened. If Ezra could've figured out what was going on before, no one would've gotten hurt!

And Ezra had gotten out with barely a scratch, the only injury was his burned hand which was wrapped in a few thick layers of gauze and bacta gel.

Ezra stood quickly, making his way into the hall, he had to just- no. He had already tried, he opened the holocron already, and trying to dig deeper wouldn't help.

" _Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's your fault she's dead and it's your fault Kanan's blind. You failed them."_

Ezra let out a pained whine and he gripped his hair, trying to wake himself up. _Don't sleep-Don't sleep-Don't sleep-NO!_

Ezra struggled as calloused hands took his wrists and tried to bring them down gently.

Ezra couldn't breath.

He couldn't think. He fought against the hand's that threatened to box him into his own guilt and shame forever.

He felt a sob constriciting in his chest, and he knew if he didn't let it out it would turn into a full blown panic attack. He had to leave. He had to get out _now_ -

"Ezra?"

 _That voice-_

Well, clear, alive. He couldn't…

No.

Kanan? Who's Kanan? Maybe mom would know- wait-

Burning images filled his mind and cut through his subconscious like electricity. His parents, Kanan's scarred face when he removed the mask.

He felt something wet trickle down his face and he turned away from the blurry figure in front of him.

He felt the air growing thinner, his sanity closing into a box, that boxes' walls crumbling forward and trapping him inside of his guilt and fear. _He had to get out now!_

Ezra started to jog away, his mind just told him to _run_. Get as far away as he could. He couldn't deal with the darkness.

"Ezra! Snap out of it!" Those five words hit him like a bomb. Ringing through his head so painfully he actually shouted in pain.

Two strong arms wrapped around his middle and prevented him from running, he fought back, kicking his legs, trying to escape the warm, soft hold he was captured into.

"Ezra! What the kriff is wrong with you?!" Someone else grabbed his wrists to keep him from clawing at their eyes.

He couldn't take it. It hurt, it burned, it seared his mind to a bloody pulp.

He screamed.

* * *

Zeb had never seen the kid so wild.

Kanan was restricting him from running but Ezra was acting like a crazed anooba. Zeb knew that in Kanan's state he wouldn't be able to hold the guilt-deprived padawan. So Zeb did the logical and grabbed the kid's wrists to keep him from struggling. He didn't know how or why, but apparently Sabine kept binders with her at all times. She wrapped the foreign plastic around Ezra's wrists behind his back and they backed away.

"What is it?"

"Force inhibitor cuffs." She said shortly and waited for Kanan to release Ezra to the ground.

He did however, but just- dropped him. Ezra fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, panting. Kanan knelt down next to him, then glanced up at Sabine with weary eyes.

"Why do you keep a pair of force-inhibitor cuffs on you?"

"For reasons like this." She gestured to the hyperventilating boy in front of her. She watched as Kanan put a hand on Ezra's temple, brushing stray strands of hair out of the way and probably checked his mind with the force or something.

Kanan felt Ezra's signature switch back and forth from light to dark, instantly, rapidly, pick any name, that's how fast Ezra was turning. He watched as Ezra's eyes changed from that sickly sith yellow to his normal beautiful soft, electric blue eyes that held so much power that could knock down a Nudji.

Kanan moved in front of Ezra, he turned to Sabine and Zeb, giving them a sharp tone. "You might want to leave." They nodded and left quickly, leaving the two stranded in the common room, where they suddenly ended up while fighting Ezra.

Kanan was surprised Hera didn't come running at the noise, but he figured she knew it was Ezra and just decided to let it play out. That's what he guessed, he didn't think that she was a jerk and didn't care about any of them or something. ' _Probably just needed some shut-eye.'_

Then Ezra _screamed._

* * *

It was unlike Kanan had ever seen or heard, he was afraid, and it sounded like he was in pain. The tears streamed down his face and wouldn't let off.

Ezra fought the cuffs wildly, shaking and struggling, like he was trapped.

 _He couldn't feel the force, he couldn't feel Kanan-you._

He suddenly realized-

' _He thinks I'm dead-?'_

Kanan soon reached forward, only to be slapped away by his student's struggling form. He gripped his shoulders, and reached behind him, using the force to calm his student in a flash he quickly undid them, once he did, the kid stopped struggling and Kanan was left with a shaky, sobbing, mess of a padawan.

He watched as Ezra curled in on himself in a ball, trembling, repeatedly mumbling, " _What did I do? What did I do?"_ Until Kanan couldn't take it anymore. He watched the blue-red parts of Ezra clash with each-other through his force vision, and his own battle of his emotions with his eyes. _He's fighting himself_. Kanan couldn't cry for the kid, probably because he lacked the capability to do that now… Sort of, with his eyes still healing it made it barely bearable to do anything with them but just, blink.

Kanan knelt forward in front of the kid and wrapped his arms around Ezra, his grip became tighter and tighter until Ezra didn't struggle against him. Ezra's small fists beat against Kanan's chest, but it slowly died down before he was dealing with a sobbing Ezra in his arms.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kanan smiled, petting the raven's hair as a sign of calming.

Ezra sobs were now nothing but hiccups, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. Kanan wiped them away with his thumbs, sliding his fingers under Ezra's chin and forced him to look up at Kanan. He realized what had happened, but felt terrible for not realizing before.

 _Ezra finally broke._

He just- snapped, everything that's happened to the child in a life-span of fifteen years finally came crashing down against his own sanity. Kanan held Ezra closer, murmuring soft calming chants in his ears.

"K-Kan-an?" He sobbed, looking up at his master, Ezra bit his lip to prevent a sob that wanted to escape his mouth.

"Yeah kid, it's me."

"I'm s-so so-rr-y." He shook his head and furiously whipped the fresh tears that sprung out of his eyes. "Thi-s is all m-my faul-t." He tried to calm himself down, taking deep, shaky breaths.

"No it isn't Ezra. You know that,"

"Then why do I f-feel like I'm res-ponsible?" He choked out, leaning against Kanan solemnly.

"Because, Ezra, it's okay to feel some guilt, but you shouldn't be forcing so much shame and hatred upon yourself. It's not… well, healthy." He explained looking into Ezra's beautiful, bright blue eyes. He watched his student nod.

"I… I just… I miss her, y-yeah?" Kanan nodded, hugging Ezra again. He knew the kid would be okay though. Because Ahsoka would come back.

 _He hoped._

* * *

Zeb watched as the kid silently climbed up onto his bunk and laid there, not saying a word.

"You okay, id'?" He asked, peeking over at the topside.

"I'm f-fine." He heard the kid mumble. "I'm sorry, for earlier-" He was cut off by Zeb's innocent growl. "Jeez kid, stop blaming yerself. It isn't yer fault, is it? Are you the sith lord? Are you Darth Helmet- or whatever his name is. Are you an idiot?"

"N-no.." Ezra replied, switching onto his left side so he could hear Zeb clearly.

"Then it wasn't yer fault. Besides, we all make mistakes." He pointed out briefly before closing his eyes, using his arm as a pillow.

"I guess your right-"

"Night kid."

"Night… Zeb."

He closed his eyes.

 _All he could see was Red._

* * *

 **HAHA YES I'M DONE! OKAY I MigHT UPDATE ONCEOR TWICE DIS WEEK BUT IM GOING TO MAINE SO I HAVE NO IDEA!**

 **I Hope the requestor enjoyed their request, and the requestee delivered.**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay this was requested by many people, like Drama Llama and Chiibe the Rebel**

 **(also since Ezra healed Kanan's eyes in the last chapter for the rest of these he'll still be able to see but just have a wicked scar across his eyes. )**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ezra took another sip of the sour liquor that burned on his tongue as his vision wavered greatly.

He didn't want to do this, but he was alone and depressed and it wasn't like Ezra hadn't drunk alcohol before, or… gotten drunk…

He coughed before setting the bottle down. His face was flushed as he wiped his nose, his eyes puffy.

He looked around the room, it was a bar on a local planet. Apparently adult is thirteen on this planet and he took full advantage of it.

He took another swig of the burning liquid and sighed. The back of his throat burned with soreness and the only thing he felt was the pounding that started in his head.

"Ezra?"

A rough voice interrupted his thoughts. Someone grabbed his wrist and he weakly struggled against his strength, but the alcohol weakened his state and he couldn't fight back as his master pulled him out of there and pulled him into an alley and gave him a ten minute long lecture.

* * *

Kanan was furious.

He was standing here, yelling at his drunk padawan who looked like he was on the verge of death, his skin was a deathly pale but his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were glazed over and his breath smelt terrible, he was staggering too but Kanan didn't think he was drunk enough to throw up.

"What the hell were you doing?!" He yelled, and winced when Ezra flinched and hit the wall behind him.

He grabbed Ezra's shoulders and tilted his chin and made the kid look into his eyes.

"You tellme!" His words were slurred as he weakly punched Kanan's chest.

Kanan wrapped his hand gently around Ezra's small frigid fist and moved it back to his side. He looked to the kid in sympathy, his teal eyes carrying concern.

"What's this really about?"

Ezra's lip trembled, burying his head in his hands, sobs heaved from his chest.

"I-It's a-all my f-f-fault!" He hiccuped. Kanan hugged him, Ezra was… Emotionally fragile lately, he was hanging onto one string that held everything.

He looked down at his sobbing padawan and sighed, then smiled.

"What do I keep telling you?" He bent down to his level and grabbed Ezra's hands, placing them on his own face.

"I'm alive, and Ahsoka has to be alive, okay? None of it was your fault, you healed my eyes. That's pretty good, right?" He reasoned with him, drying away the tears that sprung fresh in his eyes.

He nodded, and leant into his master his sobs quieted but his shoulders still shuddered.

Kanan sighed, rubbing his back.

He would be okay.

But Kanan would have to stay with him to make sure he didn't get drunk again.

* * *

 **Okay yes it's short but honestly I didn't know what else to write.**

 **I hope you two enjoyed this request!**

 **May the Force be with you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holaaaa. Maine was great thanks for asking.**

 **Anyways, I came up with my own idea and I wanna write it before I forget!**

 **Sum.**

 **Kanan helps Ezra get used to his new prosthetic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just walk forward, kid, I gotcha." Kanan said gently and held onto Ezra's forearms, watching how his legs wobbled dangerously.

"I'm thankful for it but I hate this thing-" He got a slight whack to the head for that from Sabine. "Hey, I spent time on that! You're lucky you can walk again thanks to me!" She said defensively. Ezra pouted before concentrating on walking again.

He took a shaky step forward. To Ezra, he felt unbalanced. His real leg and his fake leg were different weights and it bothered him greatly. He was grateful for Sabine making sure he could still walk, but the prosthetic was light and awkward when it was surgically attached.

"C'mon, just walk forward. It's not that hard."

"Well it's hard if your legs are unbalanced!" He shot back.

Kanan rolled his eyes, but continued to help the teenager walk. He felt like he was teaching a toddler to take its first steps, and that was easier. Ezra stood and pulled away from his master's grip. "I'm just going to limp that way." he pointed back to the hallway. Kanan sighed. "Look just, don't fall over… And hurt yourself." Ezra glared childishly at him before the teen pretty much half-walked half-walked like he was on crutches, which he actually was, and enter his room.

Kanan sighed before he watched Ezra disappear into his and Zeb's shared room. Kanan never thought he'd be helping with a problem so serious, so painful for the youngling, and watch him stay his normal self and act as if it never happened.

It tore at his heart.

He knew that Ezra was strong, maybe too strong. He was practically still in shock that Ezra only showed a fraction of the emotion he must've been feeling when A, he found out about his parent's death, and B, when he found out about his fears. Which actually brought out some other emotion than his usual stubborn, obnoxious personality that he had grown to love and accept like his own son.

He didn't realize he was zoning before Zeb shook his shoulder and snapped him out of whatever force-forsaken trance he was in. "You okay Kanan?" he asked gruffly before walking in front of him. "Yeah, fine. Just thinking, y'know?" he chuckled before veering off outside the ship.

"When did you get here?" The youth's voice cut through his concentrated mind when Ezra practically fell on top of him. "Omph." he grunted and lifted his head up off of his master's stomach. "I was about to lose my lunch if you stayed over any longer." He laughed, and ruffled Ezra's hair, before standing up and pulling the, albeit wobbly standing, youth to his feet-foot-...muh.

"How bout we try walking again?"

"Not really- ack!" His 'knees' buckled, sending him towards the stone-hard dirt. "Maybe another time." Kanan laughed, and gave Ezra piggy-back ride back to the Ghost and up onto his bunk.

* * *

 ***i'm having a major brainfart***

* * *

"Does your leg hurt?" Hera provoked for the last time before backing away when Ezra gave her a death glare.

"It's fine."

"Alright then, just checking."

Sabine snorted and went back to her datapad.

* * *

 **Holyfuck okay I died in a brainfart while writing this. Idk if my brain was off cuz of the migraine or because I was playing two instruments like an hour ago XD. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless because I had a great Idea and then it was just gone… I'm so sorry this chapter is short.**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay this request was by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl!  
Enjoy, and I will stuff it with fluff. Welcome to Fluffsgiving! :3 (This is gonna be a long one cuz I'm going from when they first met him when he was eight)**

* * *

A small boy rapidly darted his head left and right as he peeked out of an alley. His clothes were ripped and dirty, his cheek smudged with mud as he ran out across the pathway out into the open. Under his arm was a brown paper bag package. It was filled with stolen fruits from different vendors. Yogans, apples, etc. **(I don't know space fruits ;-;)**

The boy hid in a special place between two rocks that sheltered in like a cave but with two entrances. One on either side with a crack of sunlight. It was the place the boy called home for the past year and six months ever since his parents were taken and possibly killed by the Empire.

The boy sighed and started to eat the fruit before stopping. He didn't like to steal but it was the only thing he could resort to. The boy chomped down onto the fruit and decided the rest were for each day of the week. He didn't want to steal any more than he had too. The juice of the fruit splattered onto the ground as he spit the seeds out and buried them into the ground outside of the rock.

The boy was small for his age, and wearing the old jumpsuit he had when he was seven. He hadn't grown much, probably only two and a half inches. Because he was malnourished it was harder for him to grow and keep up with the proper nutrients he needed. He rarely spoke to anyone, because he didn't trust most people after what happened last time. He rubbed the scar tenderly, remembering the older man who violated his trust and got away with it.

The boy placed the paperback bag in a small covered spot where it would be hidden as he headed off for the abandoned communications tower he'd found not so long before. He looked up to the wispy clouds and spotted a certain dark spot of clouds in the area. They swerved together quickly and turned a more dark shade of grey.

He was almost to the tower when the cyclone hit.

It brought on forceful winds and heavy hits of hail pelted the ground. The boy covered his face as sheets of rain poured down heavily. The wind was so strong that it knocked the small and underweight boy over a few times before he managed to get into cover as the winds pulled in chunks of earth.

This was going to be bad.

* * *

Kanan stared at the sky suspiciously.

"I don't know Hera, this is around the time that tornadoes are frequent here." He prattled on nervously and looked to the twi'lek pilot as she twisted a few wires and clicked the panel shut, sliding out from underneath the control panel. "Okay, that's fixed. What did you say Kanan? Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied." She apologized and wiped off her hands with an oily rag that was covered with grease.

"I was just saying that it's tornado season and it's dangerous now." He repeated.

"Well Sabine checked the weather patterns earlier, if you're that worried maybe you should ask her to check again." She smiled at the jedi's nervousness. She watched him leave for the girl's room and went back to fixing the hyper drive. It was what got them on this planet in the first day.

Kanan knocked before the door swished open with a hiss.

"Hey Sabine, I just have to be sure but can you check the specs on the weather patterns?"

"Yeah sure, what for?"

"Just because I'm paranoid."

"Alrighty then, that's all I need." She walked out and came back in a few minutes later.

"We got bad news, let's g-" She was cut off as Hera screeched over the com.

"Kanan you were right! We have to board the ship to the ground the tornado's heading straight for us!" The ICS went over static a few times as they got the message.

The crew was outside minutes later pegging the _Ghost_ 's legs into the ground so it wouldn't be pulled away.

As Kanan finished the fourth side he looked up and saw a figure crouch behind a rock and cower down as the tornado took its wrath upon the chunks of earth. Kanan looked over to the cyclone as it ripped up the path and was heading right towards the kid.

He ran up to grab the kid before he could be apart of the tornado's anger.

* * *

The boy ran away from the communications tower and hunkered down behind a large rock. He spotted a ship not much north from where he was and people pegging it down to the ground. ' _Well that certainly won't work.'_ He thought blatantly.

The boy clicked eyes with an older man and quickly hid away, only to look beside him and watch as the cyclone grew closer.

Two arms encircled his middle and held him and both the figure to the ground quickly as the tornado passed by. With the wind rushing in his ears he squinted quickly up at the man and stupidly buried his face in his chest. Just the thing the child in him would do.

He waited until the older man gave him the ok to look up and he instantly tore away from his grip. The man just smiled wearily and held out his hand. The boy was hesitant before wrapping his small thin fingers around the more larger calloused one and was pulled up, or more likely being carried because of how light and short he was. He probably looked like a five year old.

"I'm Kanan, what's your name kid?"

He was silent before answering quietly, "E-Ezra…"

"Ezra huh? That's exotic." The ma- Kanan smiled gently and they came into full view of the ship Ezra saw them pegging down earlier. "Am I in trouble?" He whispered, his eyes full of fear.

"No, of course not." He ducked inside and Ezra cowered and buried his face in Kanan's shoulder as two people, a mandalorian girl and a tall lasat. "Hey guys guess what I found."

"I'm guessing you found a child. Without his parents?" A woman's voice echoed over the cargo hold. Ezra looked up slowly from his position as he was set down gently. Ezra hid behind the man and peeked out from where he was.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and looked at the floor down at his bare feet. "What for, hon?" Hera prompted as she came down, crouching in front of the small boy.

"I didn't mean to be a problem, I-" Hera hushed him and picked the boy up.

"What made you think you were a problem?" Hera inquired and moved a stray hair out of the boy's scared face. "People don't like m-me…" He admitted nervously and looked up into her emerald green eyes.

"Why doesn't he join our crew?" the mandalorian girl piped up and took off her helmet, wiping a bit of the dew off her helmet. Ezra marveled at her colored hair which was orange at the tips. "Your hair is orange… that's my favorite color." He said quietly. "Really?" She prompted, interested. "My names' Sabine and he's Zeb, that's Chopper." She pointed to the warbling droid that rolled down the hallway angrily.

"I suppose. But the kid has parents, don't you?" Kanan turned to the small boy. "Besides, he's no more than five or six."

"I'm eight," Ezra piped up and got his attention. Kanan looked at him in shock. "Really? You look younger for your age." He pointed out dryly. "Gee I wonder why." He replied sarcastically in a small childish voice.

"You get that one kid." Kanan chuckled. Hera put him on the floor and guided him into the cockpit and gestured to the co-pilots seat and sat down.

"Prepping for the op." Hera spoke through the coms. Ezra heard the ship echo with her voice as the droid, Chopper came warbling and entered a type of hyper-screw into a drive that helped them take off into the starry sky.

"What's an op?" Ezra turned to the twi'lek woman in curiosity.

"It's a mission. We're rebels, so we're against the Empire, we fight for the good." She explained.

Ezra's eyes shone like the hyperspace stars in front of her. She smiled fondly and ruffled her hair before turning autopilot on as she stood, looking back at the boy. "Are you hungry?" The instant she asked he nodded vigorously and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Needless to say when Hera cooked, well, let's just say there were no leftovers for after, especially with Zeb.

"Alright, eat and by the time everyone's done we'll be in the area." Hera spoke calmly and cooly as she started to eat as well.

* * *

The mission was simple, get the intel and get out.

But when you have an eight year old with you it's not as simple as intended.

Kanan blocked target fire as Ezra drew back an energy slingshot he hadn't seen on the child before and shoot it directly at the trooper, shocking them into submission.

"Nice one kid!" He shouted over the fire. Before Ezra suddenly-not-so-suddenly lost his balance and was shot in the shoulder. He cried out and hit the floor, tears of pain filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

Kanan rushed over and transferred the kid into his arms. He couldn't back down. He shot the remaining troopers and ran into the control center and collected the data chip before picking up the com from his belt.

"Specter five, flank the hangar we'll meet you there!"

Static was the only reply but he got a 'roger that' from her voice. Kanan looked down at the bleeding kid. "Are you okay to walk?" He set him down gently. Ezra nodded and mumbled an apology before they ran towards the west hangar where the ghost was located, perched on the side of the imperial freighter.

Ezra and Kanan ran through the hallway, down towards the cargo hold before they reentered the cargo hold. "Specter one where are you?!" Specter two's voice broke over his com.

"Almost there specter two!" He replied and mumbled a curse before they entered the hangar. Sabine and Zeb were cornered by a troop of bucketheads. Kanan shot at them with his blaster until he realized the kid wasn't behind him.

Kanan looked back to see an ISB agent grab Ezra in a headlock before throwing him onto the ground. He was put in binders and lead out into the hallway they just escaped from. He was about to turn and run back to get the boy before a gruff hand stopped him. "Leave im', boss." Kanan looked at him incredulously before the connector dispatched and they flew off into hyperspace.

Kanan sat in his designated seat, looking out of the dash, lost in thought and boiling with rage.

"Where's Ezra?"

Kanan froze before speaking. "He got grabbed," He finally spoke after several moments. "What?!" Hera yelled and stood instantly, thanking the force autopilot was on. "He got grabbed?! Why didn't any of you tell me, I wouldnt've left him there!"

"Don't yell at me, Zeb's the one who told me to leave him!" He pointed to the shocked lasat. "Wha'?! Hey don't pin this on me! You were with im'!" He pointed out loudly.

"We're getting him back!" Sabine cut in curtly and banged her fist against the metal arm of the chair.

Chopper agreed.

Hera set course for the imperial star destroyer. She knew where they took prisoners.

* * *

Ezra was thrown in a cell, with an open bleeding wound and an aching headache.

"Well then boy, I'm guessing this was a ditch mission to leave you with us?"

"Shut it!" Ezra fired back at the agent, crossing his arms and flinching as a searing pain flew up his arm.

"Well we seemed to have gotten a feisty one." He laughed. Agent Stupid, as Ezra dubbed, tightened the binders on his wrists and left him there, bleeding, and his pride hurt.

* * *

Ezra was awoken by a loud bang, as an explosion rocked the ship. He instantly sat up as a bright light filled the room. "Kanan?" He whispered at the figure wearing trooper armor. It shrugged.

"Who else?" He took off the helmet and smirked at the hopeful child. He helped Ezra down and unlocked his cuffs with the keys he stole from the head trooper. Ezra wrapped his arms around the olders man's neck and hugged him as tight as he could. "Thankyou!" He whispered gratefully. Kanan laughed lightly and picked the boy up quickly and ran out into the hallway where specter four and five were holding off a flock of bucketheads.

Ezra cowered instantly, flinching and turning away. The eight-year old hadn't been this afraid since his parent's were taken away, and _that_ was terrifying. Sabine shot the remaining trooper as they flanked the west hangar as they entered the _Ghost_ quickly.

Hera hugged them both. "I'm so glad you're safe, now let's get your arm patched up." She took the boy and placed him down on the couch, grabbing the medical kit before cleaning the wound and bandaging his arm up with a few thick layers of gauze after it bled through the first to layers.

"I'm glad your back and not too injured. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No. I'm fine." He smiled sheepishly. Sabine, Zeb and Kanan came into the common room as Hera placed the medical kit back into the emergency compartment.

Ezra wiped one of his eyes quickly before looking down with a frown on his face.

Kanan knelt in front of the kid. "You okay?" Ezra nodded and smiled, hugging the man again. Hera put a comforting hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly and small, joyful sobs shuddered his small frame.

"Welcome to the family, Specter Six."

* * *

 **Okayy! I hope ya liked it! SMOL BOOBERRI :D BEST IDEA :3**

 **More requests shall be written… if I get any more ;-;**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okayokay I know I say I love ideas… but, I LOVE THIS IDEA! It's requested by Starlight Moon Midnight, and I'm putting a twist on it. Only Emphiram is alive. MUHAHAHHAH.**

 **And also this is a Blind!Ezra fic.**

 **Emphiram is** _ **not**_ **a jedi btw.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra was guided across the base as they returned from a mission so savage it had almost cost their lives… again.

Ezra still couldn't the grasp the idea of how dangerous their lives were becoming. It was life or death at this point for any mission. Taking a step out without any sort of protection would get you instantly killed if it weren't for the fact that they were all skilled at _dodging_. He didn't like the idea at one point any of them could be _killed_.

Hera, was like the mother he'd lost so long ago, she was caring, kind, and hella scary when she wanted to be. And by a few of the times she's stepped up Ezra could tell she was protective of her crew.

Zeb, like the older brother he'd never had. Sure he was tough on his exterior. But inside he was as loving as a loth-kitten. Ezra learned that if you messed with him, or anyone of his family, you would get your _ass_ kicked.

Sabine, he used to have a crush on the artist, but now the girl was more like a big sister. He looked up to her, for guidance and knowledge. She was super-smart in his eyes, and he would give his life to protect her, to protect anyone.

Chopper was just plain annoying but Ezra couldn't help but feel he was just looking out for everyone. Sure he was just a scrappy-parted droid who was always grumpy but Ezra felt a slight connection with Chopper.

Kanan… Was like the father figure he missed so much. It was true Ezra loved his original father very much, and he missed him. A lot. But Kanan… was there to fill that void, the part of him that was missing. His dad would always look out for him, teach him new things, just like his Master did. He would give anything to have his own family back, but he loved the crew just the same.

Ezra figured the day he'd have to sacrifice himself wouldn't come for a while, but he guessed his destiny was to go out and almost die protecting someone he loved.

Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments with others… But he couldn't help it! Ezra didn't want anyone to die. To be honest, he was always afraid of death but he would never admit that fear to anyone, especially Kanan. He couldn't have his mentor looking down upon him just for one silly fear that had always bothered him, every day of his life, every second, every breath. Not being able to wake up one day and falling into the darkness that would consume his life signature one day and never return to the living world to be able to sense your love ones.

But Ezra was blind now, and there was no more seeing. He wouldn't be able to see Sabine or her awesome art, Hera and her smile, everything about her was graceful and smooth. He would miss the way she looked, the proud smile on her face whenever he did something _right_ for _once_. He'd miss Zeb's silly ways and looks, funny faces he would make whenever Chopper shocked him. He wouldn't be able to see the tacky droid either.

He wouldn't be able to see his master, his teal eyes that shone with pride when he perfected a technique that took so long to distribute. He wouldn't be able to see his arrogant and protective ways. Ezra always thought that he could never open up to the man in fear of them throwing him out back to the yellow plains of Lothal. He wouldn't be able to see his home planet either. But his home was burnt down as a warning, it wouldn't matter anyways.

He wouldn't see Kanan's proud smile or his sarcastic ways… If Ezra could cry he would've, but he didn't have the capability to do that anymore and it hurt him greatly.

Malachor was the worst feeling for Ezra, it was so _cold_. Even before he felt, even saw Maul, it hurt just to be standing there. When he placed a fingertip on the stone it sent a tidal wave of pain through his body until the ground was swept from underneath the trio. Even though there were no other living being except them and the red blades, he couldn't help but feel his bones ache with every step. When he fell it was agony, but he couldn't voice it in a way to act in pain. They would worry about him, and he had already lost Ahsoka because of his stupid trusting ways.

Well guess what, he just wouldn't trust anyone anymore. Ezra was done with all of it. _Hondo_ , of all people, would've been better to run into than Maul. Ezra didn't really think he could still be in more pain than he already was. Not just physically, mentally as well. His eyes… Well, he couldn't see them himself but he knew when everyone went insane that it was terrible.

Ezra sighed as his feet clambered and almost tripped up onto the rebel fleet as Kanan's hand steadied him.

"Bridger," Commander Sato's voice echoes from the hall. The padawan can sense two other Phoenix guard's stand by him. Ezra flinched as he used his last name as a greeting.

Ezra knew the sternness in his voice. It was because he wasn't supposed to go on the mission, he was on medical leave because of his eyes. Ezra wasn't sure what he physically did wrong though, he simply snuck on board the ship and _accidently_ helped on in the mission. Because nobody can fit in the vents except him. Sabine maybe if she were short enough and didn't carry around a shit ton of weapons around on her belt and shoes and wherever else, sure, but no.

"You were supposed to be with Rex."

"Uhh yeah, well… I didn't, so…?"

"Ezra!" Hera gave him a small but forceful tap on the head.

"What?"

"Idiot." Sabine commented from behind and earned a snort from the padawan.

"You're on Medical Leave, what're you doing out on a mission you shouldn't've partaken in?"

"I got bored." He stated simply.

"It's only been two days!"

"So?"

"So-! Agh!" Sato threw his hands up in frustration. "You're very confusing."

"Yeah I figured." Ezra smiled, if he could see the look on the commander's face, he burst out laughing. But he could hear Kanan hold back snickers from behind him and grab his forearm, leading back to the _Ghost_ before he could cause any more trouble.

"Today's gonna be a long day." Kanan sighed as Ezra walked into a wall before he could stop him.

* * *

"What?!" Ezra's voice echoed over the corridor as Hera held him back from lashing out at Sato. "You knew they were alive and you didn't tell me?!"

Kanan didn't exactly know what was going on but rushed to the scene just in time before grabbing Ezra's arm and jerking him back. Even with the bandages he could tell Ezra was angry. And if he still had a lightsaber the commander would be _severely_ injured. "Ezra what the hell are you doing?!" He whispered angrily before leading the angry teen away so Hera could work out the details with the man.

"Sato know's my parents are alive and he knows where they are! He's known for months!" Ezra whispered back once they were far enough.

"Really…? Did he say where they were?"

"N-no…"

"Then why were you gonna claw at him like an angered anooba?"

"Because you said they were dead! Ryder said they were dead!" The padawan shot back before crossing his arms defensively and turning away.

"Ezra." Hera jogged over. Kanan looked up as her lekku stopped swinging. "We're going to find your parents." She put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Ezra well- _looked_ shocked as he uncrossed his arms, and stopped slowly for a minute. Kanan could hear him fumble with words until he decided on hugging Hera tightly, head tucked under her chin as she hugged him back warmly. "Thank you-" He whispered.

"We'll make sure we find them this time." Kanan laughed as he was then cut off by a smack to the head by the twi'lek pilot.

* * *

Ezra was well, jittery, his anxiety level had increased from what Hera could see. His hands were shaking and he kind of boxed himself off the entire way before Zeb decided to do something about it.

"Jeez kid you're more nervous than the rest of us ever hav' been." The lasat chucked quickly before ruffling the kid's mop of navy hair. Ezra tried batting the furry hand away, but missed completely, earning a wince from the lasat that Ezra could feel considering he was sitting right next to him in the _Phantom_.

"We're arriving into the lot now. Be careful guys, and good luck Ezra. Try not to hurt yourself." She chuckled warmly, earning a slight smirk from Ezra as Kanan helped him out of the _Phantom_ and snuck over by the wall.

"Sabine, Zeb, make a distraction by the southern hangar, make sure all are gone so we can get them." Kanan said in a low tone as they nodded and fled off to the south side. Ezra grabbed Kanan's wrist. "One question?"

"Name it, kid."

"Where are we and what cell are we in?"

"We're in an imperial base and they're in cell 42-C."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kanan looked down at him in sympathy before leading him off towards the areas.

* * *

When he had to carry the in-pain teenager from the _Phantom_ to the _Ghost_ and then to the Fleet ship for medical assistance, well, it just hurt him to see the kid in so much pain. He thought Ezra could handle a small injury like his two scars, but he'd be a demon when injured terribly, like a lost arm or something.

They arrived at the cell, surprisingly only having to take out two or five bucketheads on the way over. Kanan pressed the button and the door hissed open, revealing a man sleeping on the metal bunk.

"Stay here for a sec," He put a hand on Ezra's shoulder and walked down carefully to the sleeping male.

He seemed thirty or forty, a bit older than him but not by much. He had navy hair just like Ezra's and carmel colored skin like his student as well. He had a beard that was the same color of his hair and there were cuts laced over his skin, pretty deep, some of them still bleeding.

"Are they there?"

"Ezra, it's only your dad."

"How can you tell?"

"Because he looks exactly like you."

"Oh."

"C'mere."

Ezra nodded and stumbled, making his way over. "Dad…?" He whispered, his voice lost and broken. The male's eyes shot open and he turned over quickly, grunting in pain as his aching muscles moved instead of being stiff with the restraints.

"Ezra?" The man replied before sitting up slowly, moving to the edge of the bunk. Kanan unlocked his cuffs and helped him up. Even though Ezra's father had been locked away for probably, for eight to ten years, he was still tall and in well shape. ' _This guy must've kicked ass to try and escape'_ Kanan thought amusedly and they helped him out until they heard the echo of blaster fire from the southern hangar and started walking quicker.

The man could hardly keep up but did his best with his son struggling to help as well. Kanan held off and helped the other two specters hold off the troopers and clear them out before they all boarded the _Phantom_ and made their way back to the _Ghost_ that was parked in a plain not far from the city.

Ezra balanced himself out quickly before his father left his side, sitting down on a seat and _probably_ hurting himself in the process.

Ezra felt for the seat before sitting down next to the man and sighed, grasping his hand and trying to find his face by pure guessing.

"Where's mom?" He whispered, he felt his father flinch before sighing.

"They got to her first." He mumbled sadly. Only then he did notice his son's eyes from all the intense time they had before they boarded the _Ghost_.

"What happened to your eyes?" he questioned carefully.

"I accidently spilled coffee in my eyes and now they're gone." He smiled jokingly, earning a chuckle from his father.

"Very funny, but what happened."

"Darth Vader that's what." He mumbled angrily and turned away.

"Who's Darth Vader again?"

"An all-evil sith lord who wants to purge the entire galaxy into his rule." Ezra shrugged, his mouth turning into a straight line as he heard a trio of footsteps enter the common room.

"Ephraim. It's nice to meet you," Hera smiled and put a hand on the male's shoulder as he stood, shaking her hand when she offered it.

"And I you," He nodded gratefully, before doubling over in pain.

"Dad?" Ezra stood quickly and put a hand on what he processed as his arm.

"I'm fine Ezra-" Ephraim grunted as he was sat down on the chair again.

"Sabine, get the med kit." She turned back to him, "Any major injuries?"

"My side," He winced, face contorted into pain. Sabine handed her the kit. Hera nodded in thanks. "Shirt off, I can't get to the wound with that cloth in the way." She said in a motherly-concern type of way.

Ephraim let her clean and bandage the wound before letting him redress and sit back down.

"So where have you been all these years?" Ephraim turned to his son.

"Oh y'know, trying not to die. Screwing around with the Empire. What's new with you?"

"Being locked up for ten years." He smirked and wrapped an arm around Ezra. "Was it _that_ bad?" He asked softly, looking up at his father.

Kanan just smiled and shook his head. Even though the child couldn't see, he was happy at least _one_ of his parents were still alive. Kanan thought they had died, like Ryder had said. But he must've missed one in the middle of their escape. The jedi knight thought that Ryder had been there when they were going to be executed. But he guessed that wasn't the case.

"You should probably sleep."

"Meh, I've been doing most of that for months. I have enough energy to take on a juper." He laughed wistfully before patting his shoulder, and standing up quickly.

"Really? Gee I wonder." Era laughed and almost tripped.

"Careful kid," Kanan gripped his shoulder before he could faceplant."

"Ephraim, Ezra's right. You should rest." Hera cut in, "You can sleep in Zeb and Ezra's room." She added, "Oh and be careful of the smell." She smiled and elbowed Zeb to guide the older man there.

"C'mon Ezra, let's go train." Kanan offered and guided the boy outside once Hera announced the landing sequence.

"Well, since your lightsaber was destroyed we have to stick with meditation." Ezra groaned but sat down, hands resting on his thighs as he concentrated carefully on the force.

He just hoped Ezra wouldn't mess up.

* * *

"We've been over this Ezra, breath in and out on six."

"Yeah I know but my eyes _hurt_ Master. It's hard to concentrate when there's a fiery pain in your eyes."

Kanan winced by that. "Ugh… Nevermind about training, kid. You'll become a Jedi sooner or later." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around the kid, smiling when Ezra leaned back against him.

"Now that he's back… I don't know how to… well, feel…" Ezra whispered and put his head on Kanan's shoulder, the top of his head under his chin. "You should be happy he's alive Ezra… I know your mother isn't but at least one of them is…" Kanan responded quietly and looked at the sun setting. The two moon of the planet would rise above soon, leaving the darkness for twelve hours until the light returned again.

"You're a padawan? And he's a Jedi?" A new voice interrupted them as Ephraim sat beside Ezra, giving Kanan and incredulous look.

"Yes father." Ezra responded, not looking over.

"The jedi are hunted and killed, didn't you know?!" Kanan winced at the sudden outburst, and tightened his grip on his student. "Yes I did." Kanan replied calmly. Ephraim stood suddenly and took Ezra's wrist.

"I'll not have my son turned into a weapon. He'll be killed!" He shouted and lead the blind boy away. "Dad, stop!" Ezra struggled against his arm and tried to reason with him.

"I wanted to train to be a jedi!" He stepped in front of him, he thought. And placed a hand on his chest. "Under him? He couldn't even protect you!" Ephraim gestured to his eyes, before realizing his son couldn't see that. He breathed a trembling sigh before hugging Ezra tightly.

"Dad, it was my choice. And I chose to learn under Kanan' to be a jedi."

"Ezra, thousands of bounty hunters are hunting jedi. And Hera told me what happened on Malachor. He couldn't protect you from Darth Vader at all!"

"But I'm alive, right? I'd rather be blind than dead…" Ezra responded softly into his shoulder before pulling away and trying to find his face. Ephraim smiled and took his hand, guiding it to his face.

"I missed you," he whispered and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged his father tightly. "Me too, son…"

"But Ezra, you have to choose. Me or your crew," Ezra flinched. He pulled away quickly.

"I can't choose!"

"You have too, Ezra, I can't let you be a jedi. It's too dangerous."

"I think he's already decided." Hera's voice interrupted them. Her lekku were swinging as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because he can't." she added. "You shouldn't make a kid choose between a family and his father," Sabine countered.

"I-" Ezra rubbed his hands nervously and looked off towards the cliffs. He probably didn't really realize it.

Ezra backed away towards the life-signatures of the crew, running toward Kanan as he tried not to bump face-first into a wall or something.

Kanan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, looking back up at Ephraim who looked hurt, lost, angry that his son chose a mismatched team instead of his own flesh and blood.

"You _Rebel Scum_!" The man cursed **(if anyone gets that reference you are my friend :3)** "Ezra, how could you?" Ephraim sighed, he knew he hated the empire as well, he was considered a rebel himself. But it hurt him to be betrayed by his own _son_. Ezra was always his number one for when he escaped that wretched prison.

His plan was to bust out, find Ezra and bring him back to Lothal. And pay his wife's respects, give her a proper burial instead of being thrown down a trash chute.

"If you cared about me you would let me be who I am now!" Ezra pointed out blatantly.

"I-" Ephraim sighed heavily and smiled, walking forward.

"I guess I can't make you stay. You're as stubborn as your mother when she wanted to be." He bent down to Ezra's level. The teen was small, but his father was like six feet tall or something. Kanan couldn't tell.

"Look, I just wanted you to be somewhere, well, _safe_." Ezra smiled, "I'm seriously betting there's _nowhere_ safe for me." He tilted his head. "But thanks for trying." He laughed.

Ezra could feel through the force that the crew was _beyond_ mad. And Kanan was brimming with frustration. He could feel it. It wasn't good.

Ezra would have to talk to him later.

* * *

Ezra stumbled into Kanan's cabin carefully, his presence was off so he must've been sleeping.

"Kanan?" He whispered carefully. Tripping over an object and falling to the floor in a heap. "Ezra?" He heard footsteps. "Ezra, be careful, you know you can't see." His mentor helped him up, guiding him towards the bed.

"I-I know but I need to know why." Ezra's eyes were only covered by loose bandages during the night. He complained that the ones he used during the day hurt his head when he slept.

"Did you have a nightmare or something? I didn't sense any disturbance through the force."

"N-No… It's about, well… It's about earlier… Your anger, it was just _there_. And it was so _strong_. I…" He gave up trying to explain and sighed, crossing his arms. "I didn't think it would… y'know, go that far…" Kanan looked at him solemnly.

He wrapped an arm around the kid and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"I know that it's going to be hard for you now that your dad is back, but you can get through it."

"That's not it Kanan. I'm worried about you and him. I don't want any fights to happen… because of me…" He admitted softly and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Ezra nothing's going to happen because of you. Maybe me and your dad won't get along but… I'll try."

"Thanks Kanan," Ezra smiled and turned, hugging the man. Kanan smiled and shook his head. "Do you need help back to your room?"

"No, I'll be fine, thanks though." He laughed lightly and stood taking careful steps to the door as it hissed open, making his way back to his shared quarters with Zeb, and he had to share a bunk with his father too.

The door swooshed open in front of him. And he staggered carefully inside, feeling for the ladder before climbing up carefully and snuck over his father's sleeping body before settling next to him.

Ezra rested his head on his dad's chest and felt the thrum of the man's heartbeat pound in his ear as an arm wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to the warmth.

In that moment, Ezra realized everything would be okay.

* * *

 **Aaannd that's that, well I hope you enjoyed! I liked the idea of only his father being alive to give it that kind of eerie,** _ **What happened to Mira?**_ **But yeah.**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! This was requested by ezrafan61**

 **I'll try to make it as fluffy as possible! :3**

 **Also this is the scene with the inquisitor fight where Kanan falls- y'know what nevermine I'll let it explain itself. You get the gist./**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple, but a complex op.

But that's not usually the case, was it?

Ezra was there when it happened, he watched him fall, he watched him tip over the edge and plunge to the bottom of the abyss. Down right onto the catwalk in front of him.

Ezra was looking for Kanan but he was taking a short cut, his master's signature was a little cut off from his own, and he felt him here but Ezra had no idea where he really was. But the minute he heard lightsabers clashing and the maniacal laugh that followed after he realized they were above him.

Ezra never expected for Kanan to plunge over the edge. Ezra gasped quite loudly as he called to the force, but it seemed as if fate _wasn't_ on his side today.

Kanan hit the metal catwalk with a loud thud and a crack followed shortly after. Ezra flinched and ran toward the man, tears forming in his eyes. "Kanan?" He turned his mentor over, tearing at his heart when he saw the pained expression and the thin line of blood running down from his head.

"Kanan please, answer me!" He begged. Ezra hadn't really _begged_ like that before. He had only begged to get food or credits, but the minority was that he was _very_ good at acting. And he wasn't acting this time, Ezra's heart was shattering with every moment his master didn't show a sign of waking.

"E-Ez-ra?"

"Kanan!" He gave a sigh of relief and hugged him.

"Such a beautiful moment," The Inquisitor's crazy snarl interrupted them. "But I'm afraid it won't last long."

Ezra was _terrified_ as he buried his head into Kanan's chest, letting sobs shake his body as Kanan started to get up, he was weak from the fall and from his torture. "Ezra it's okay," he heard the man whisper as his lightsaber ignited, he held the boy close.

Ezra couldn't find it in his mind to move, he was just scared and confused and just so happy he could see his master again. He was scared because he almost lost him, and the inquisitor was right there.

Ezra helped Kanan stand, staying as close to him as he could. Ezra didn't want to be far considering he almost lost him. "Please, for force's sake be careful." He said as Kanan charged. Ezra ignited his own lightsaber and flipped over him, landing on his feet behind the inquisitor and sending a forceful parry to his back. To no avail, the Pau'an blocked. Kanan swept under his feet, knocking the Inquisitor off his feet. The sith took a moment to get up but Ezra, in his flurry of rage, connected with the force this time and summoned all his power.

He could feel the darkness flow through his veins as he threw the inquisitor's body to the other side of the catwalk. He felt the cold wash over him as his rage dissipated and he fell on his knees, gripping opposite arms. The injured Jedi rushed over to the boy and caught him before he made contact with the floor.

"Kanan-I," He panted, "I'm sorry… I couldn't-I-..." Kanan looked down to the boy in sympathy before he rested his chin on top of the shaking boy's head and looked over to the unmoving body of the Grand Inquisitor.

"Help me back to the ship, yeah?" Kanan asked wistfully, starting to stand weakly. His knees wobbled dangerously and threatened to send him crashing to the floor. Ezra sniffled before nodded, putting a hand on his mentor's chest as he slung the broad arm over his thin shoulders. Ezra limped carefully towards the hangar where the _Phantom_ was located.

"You flew this here yourself?" Kanan questioned incredulously.

"Yes," Ezra stated simply before they entered the hatch, Kanan slumping down carefully in the chair as Ezra walked over to the pilot's chair and the _Phantom_ took off without a hitch. The hatch closed as they entered hyperspace and the coordinates were set for the Fleet where Hera was docked.

"This is gonna be a long night." Kanan sighed as Ezra bandaged his wounds.

* * *

"Oh thank the first light." Hera breathed a sigh of relief and put a comforting hand on Kanan's shoulder. "I thought you were gone for good." He lekku swung and twitched nervously as she looked over to Sabine as she started reading off the day's report, before the Mandalorian realized that their 'fearless' leader was back.

The girl flung her arms around the man's neck and gave him a quick hug before looking away and punching his arm, hard. "Don't scare us like that again."

"Yes ma'am," Kanan snickered, saluting her with a funny face. Ezra just giggled.

"Let's just all agree that it's not all bad." Zeb added in, slapping the man on the back heartily. Hera just shook her head, she rubbed Kanan's shoulder and sent him off the rest. "Ezra, you go rest up too." She pointed towards his room, Ezra groaned. "But _I'm fine_!" He protested, standing up, albeit wobbly before proving he was okay. Hera gave him _the_ look and pointed towards his and Zeb's room. Ezra sighed in defeat. He smiled warmly, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"You win."

"Do I ever lose?"

"I'm not gonna answer that question."

Ezra left for his room and climbed up the ladder, laying down on his bunk. He laid on his left side, considering the two scratches that looked like two Nexus claws had scratched, small, but really deadly, but they were still healing on him and it was really sore... While fighting the Grand Inquisitor he had gotten the upper hand, his lightsaber clawing at the side of his face twice, landing him two burns of scars that reminded him that he couldn't prevent what happened to Kanan. But his master was back and that's all that mattered. Hera said they'd be there for life, they didn't have the proper medical kit to completely close up the wound. But at least they stopped the bleeding and put a bacta patch over the burns before they got infected.

At least they healed Kanan.

He admitted he was still a lot sore from the shock torture, but he assured everyone that it was fine and he didn't break.

That was what Ezra was worried about, flashbacks, nightmares, anything… But when Kanan fell off the catwalk Ezra thought everything he lived for was over. He cried because he was just so terrified that his master was going to die that he couldn't move to protect himself. He was just distraught, upset and confused and it all circled back to him a flurry of pain.

Ezra gasped and shot up, taking a few deep breaths before he looked to the side. There was Kanan, standing there, staring at him. Ezra was confused before he realized that his master's eyes were a sickly sith yellow.

"Kanan?" He whispered and hopped down from his bunk. He walked up to the man who was standing as stiff as a board, before Kanan snapped out and grabbed Ezra's wrist. "You _will_ join the dark side." He snarled throwing him at the wall. "No! Kanan stop!" Ezra reached for the sith, latching onto his arm and pressing his cheek to the side of his arm. He sent what light energy he had left, he knew it wasn't much but Ezra did not have much light left.

Because he was sinking in the dark.

Ezra felt his air flow cut off, he could barely breath.

"Kanan please!" He rasped out, begging, grasping at his throat as he was asphyxiated with the force from his sith master.

The man before him shattered as Ezra was dropped to the ground. The man who replaced it was Kanan. The _real_ Kanan.

His teal blue eyes shone through the darkness as Ezra scooted away from him fearfully. "G-Get away from me!" He screamed, scooting further but only succeeding by hitting the wall. The real Kanan's eyes widened, Ezra knew it was him but he was _terrified_ and he couldn't do anything to swallow the fear that was threatening to eat him alive.

"Ezra it's me! You're having a nightmare, wake up!"

"Don't hurt me!" He shouted, curling up into a ball.

Normally Ezra would get up, and stand up for himself but he couldn't… He couldn't do it. This was _Kanan_. Ezra could never hurt him, he was his master! He never liked to inflict pain upon anyone unless they were a sith. Or Imperial.

"Wake up!" Kanan shook him.

* * *

Ezra screamed and shot up from his bunk, his forehead connecting with someone's broad chest.

"Ezra calm down!" A man shouted and the figure grabbed his shoulders, pressing his forehead into his shoulder as he sent calming force waves through the bond. Ezra's breath was short and labored as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll take it from here." Kanan looked to the others, Zeb just left the room and decided he were to come back later.

"Ezra…?" Kanan questioned quietly, framing the boys' face and wiping the tears away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Ezra backed away from him, eyes narrowing dangerously as he eyed the man dangerously.

"Ezra what happened in the dream?"

"You-I- Why would I tell you?!" He snapped at him like a crazed tauntaun. Kanan staggered back slowly, trying to to fall off the bunk as he took Ezra's shoulders in his large hands, he didn't want to do it but… He had no other choice. He waved a hand in front of the boy's eyes.

"You will tell me about your dream."

"I will tell you about my dre-." Ezra repeated unconsciously before he locked out of the trance.

"Kanan what the kriff?!"

"I didn't have any other choice!"

"Well you-" Ezra made a frustrated sound. "Y'know what- I'm sorry nevermind I'll tell you."

Ezra explained the nightmare to him, and Kanan sighed, arms lax in his lap as he listened carefully to his padawan's distress. Kanan squeezed his shoulder gently when Ezra paused, then continued.

"... And then you woke me up and now we're here." He finished.

"Ezra… I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It's… it's fine Kanan." He sighed.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?"

"I-Wait-what?"

"You heard me." Kanan smiled and ruffled his student's hair affectionately.

"I… o-okay…" Ezra stuttered nervously. Kanan helped him down from the bunk. They walked into their room and Kanan laid down onto the bunk. Ezra settled down in a sitting position in the corner, tucking his knees close to his chest.

"What're you doing?"

"Um- getting settled?"

Kanan just snorted and grabbed his padawan by the waist. "To be settled means you have to lay down." He chuckled as let Ezra rest his head on his chest. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, "For what?"

"For bothering you."

"You never bother me Ezra. I'm glad to help you."

"You're kidding me right?"

Kanan winced, he knew Ezra was on his own for such a long time, he didn't have anyone to depend on except himself.

"No I'm not Ezra. Everyone here would be glad to help you. Hera, Sabine, even _Chopper_ for force's sake."

Ezra just laughed, that was cut off by a yawn.

"Just sleep, kid." He wrapped a protective arm around his padawan and sighed.

"Goodnight dad."

Kanan froze.

Then smiled warmly. "Night son,"

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'll have the first chapter out for** _ **That World**_ **soon! This Idea is from Midnight Luna! For MUTE Ezra! I've never written a deaf person so I'll try hard! (Btw he goes deaf after a riot so yah) I'm also connecting ideas. So it starts out with my idea and then goes into the RIOT and then to Midnight Luna's request So YAY!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ezra hadn't really permitted himself to leave the ship but when he wanted to explore, he'd explore.

He really just wanted to look through the lush forests and beautiful plants. They had drawn him out here into the plains of the planet. Ezra always thought wildlife was beautiful as well. He watched some random animals pass through the clearings, maybe a family of aquatic animals. Ezra had a knack for connecting with animals. Why not try now?

He sat down in front of a rather large lake and connected with the force, feeling the signatures of many creatures around the area. He felt a rather furry hand paw at the back of his flight suit. He turned around, to see a jungle cat rub up against his back.

The Jungle cat was big, Ezra didn't know what kind of creature the jungle cat was but he guessed they were friendly to force-sensitives.

Ezra pet it's side softly and found himself dozing off before a loud yell wracked the area. The cat roared, startled and ran off, Ezra looked pretty surprised but just laughed and shook his head, standing and heading for the town and spotting a large blur.

He had went into town because in the outskirts he spotted a large group of protestors, well, protesting against an Imperial Medical facility. And it was rather loud, but Ezra thought that it was the start of a riot.

Ezra made his way into the crowd and looked at the signs they held up carefully. They were just protests with a few hurtful slurs.

But not in any moment that Ezra would expect the crowd started to scream and run. And Ezra knew why. A tear gas grenade landed in front of him, he froze for a moment before scrambling to get away.

He was too late.

He was thrown to the ground as his ears vibrated with the sound waves. _That wasn't tear gas!_ He noted suddenly and covered his ears, curling up into a ball. But since he was so close to the explosion it was super loud and blaring.

Ezra couldn't stop the high-pitch ringing in his ears. He didn't know why he wasn't being dragged off into a prison transport, but he took it as a stroke of luck and got up quickly, sprinting off back to the plains where the _Ghost_ was located.

Once Ezra was far enough away from the commotion he found that the world around him was numbed through his ears.

He couldn't hear _anything_.

Ezra was freaking out but continued his trek towards the ship and made his way up the ramp. He hardly noticed the scrapings and gashes he earned from the explosion until he look down at his flight suit.

It was torn in different places and there was blood pretty much everywhere. Ezra tried to connect through the force to his master, and failed. So he set out to find the crew.

He entered the common room only to find Sabine painting a songbird on the _Ghost's_ walls. Ezra walked over and tapped on her shoulder. She spoke suddenly and it was all blank to Ezra. He didn't want to look like a fool but he guessed she asked 'What?'

In the lowest voice he thought he was doing he asked, "Where's Kanan?"

She answered again. Ezra could only read lips a little bit. But he guessed she said 'In the cockpit with Hera.' Ezra was surprised Sabine didn't notice his wounds, she must've been warped into her painting she didn't care to notice any details. He didn't mind though, it was only a few scratches anyways. He nodded in thanks and walked into the cockpit and saw Kanan and Hera.

"Kanan-..." He said unconsciously. Kanan turned back to him, a confused look on his face. Ezra saw Kanan mumble a sentence of words he couldn't make out. Ezra rolled his eyes.

"I can't hear anything." He put his hands on his hips and gave him a look.

That was when his master noticed how scratched up his padawan looked.

"What th-" He stopped walking over to the teen.

"You can't hear me?"

Ezra just looked at him.

He framed Ezra's face hands on his ears. He reached out to the force.

 _You can't hear me?_

 _No I can't._

 _What the kriff happened?!_

 _There was a riot in the town nearby and they threw some sort of grenade, military, but I was too close to the blast._

 _Oh._

Kanan opened his eyes and guided the boy over to the couch.

"So what're we gonna do?" Hera walked over, lekku swinging.

"I don't know… It might be permanent. I felt around with the force and it's like his ears just shut off. I can't even heal them, it's probably a nerve. It might've been impacted by the blast."

"Blast? What blast?!" Hera sat down quickly, putting a hand on his un-scraped knee.

"There was a riot in town and the bucketheads threw some sort of military grade grenades. He was too close to the blast to get away."

"That… that's terrible. He won't be able to go on missions if he can't hear!" She said frantically, pacing.

"Hera, calm down. Just give Ahsoka the report and we'll figure this out." He put an arm around Ezra and looked down at him. The padawan looked confused and scared. "What's wrong?" Ezra asked quietly. He probably couldn't tell the volume of his voice so he was trying to keep it on the quiet level. "Nothin' kid." He said, assuming Ezra could at least read lips a little bit.

Ezra sighed and tucked back up against him, waiting for Hera to return. But the only person who walked in was Zeb and Sabine.

"Hey Ez' mind if you help me with som-"

"Lemme just stop you right there Sabine, sorry but Ezra um… Can't hear you. He's mute."

"What?" The girl and the lasat looked to the confused teen.

"Yeah somethin' happened in town that involved a grenade and a riot." He said before rubbing Ezra's arm comfortably.

The twi'lek pilot entered again with Chop behind her, she put her hands on her hips and stared at Ezra for a moment before speaking.

"We'll have to meet up with the fleet to get the med droids to look at Ezra, but for now we have to lay low. I don't know if he'll be able to hear again or not." She sighed, looking at the shocked mandalorian and the confused lasat.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I do not know what else to say." The doctor let Hera and Kanan inside the room, Ezra sitting absently on a chair, arms crossed.

"There has to be another way he can hear again!" Hera pleaded, rushing over to the boy, enveloping him in a hug as she gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry but there isn't…" The doctor sighed, "I'll leave you three for a few minutes. I'll be right back." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kanan sighed, crouching down and looking at the boy. "I'm not gonna be able to hear again." Ezra whispered, tears forming in his eyes that he furiously whipped away. "It's okay to cry Ezra, you're fine." Hera looked at him, distraught that her boy wouldn't be able to do missions. He wouldn't be able to do most anything now… Well, that he could enjoy. Kanan sighed and sat next to his padawan. Without his hearing it would open him up more to the force but Kanan didn't know how to teach him.

Kanan was never given training on what to do if you lost your hearing. In fact, there were no deaf jedi in the temple… Ever, at least he couldn't remember.

He slung an arm over the kid and hugged him lightly. _You'll be fine…_ Kanan thought and sighed.

He didn't know how to help the kid.

* * *

Ezra knew that being deaf was certainly a new thing… And it was terrifying. They got into a scrap with a few imperials, that turned out into a full battle.

He didn't know what to do because he couldn't hear. His com was vibrating with noise but he couldn't answer… He didn't know what they were saying! He thought it was kind of strange but he knew it was the others. It was an open channel. He just decided not to touch it anymore.

Someone grabbed his arm and another wrapped around his neck. He gasped, and tried to struggle out of the grip.

 _Kanan! For force's sake!_

He reached for Kanan through the bond, trying to give him a signal that he needed help.

The trooper that was holding him shouted something, he couldn't hear it but the movement gave him some sort of sign to as 'I have your kid. Surrender or I'll kill him.' on the lines of that.

The trio before him stopped fighting and looking over to the trooper who was holding him. He could see Kanan's eyes twitch as felt the force grow around him. ' _Really Kanan?'_ He shook he head but gasped for breath as the arm around his neck tightened.

A surprising force-push threw the man back but left Ezra completely unscathed. The lasat grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the _Ghost_ quickly and sitting him down inside. Everyone else strapped into the cockpit as Ezra looked away guiltily.

 _I'm sorry for being useless_. He told Kanan, wrapping his arms under his knees and sighed sadly. A gloved hand was put on his shoulder as he looked over to Hera. The twi'lek gave him a small smile and nodded.

 _You're not useless Ezra. You may think everyone thinks you're useless. But not to me._ He responded, but that made him curl up even further.

* * *

Ezra tried to deflect the carton quickly but succeeded to getting a carton to the face, knocking him to the ground. Kanan put down the next one and jogged over as the padawan's lightsaber deactivated and he let it roll to the side.

Kanan came over and helped him up, squeezing his shoulder comfortably and nudged him back towards the _Ghost_. But Ezra didn't budge.

Ezra looked up at him, eyes watering.

 _I'm sorry…_ He sniffed _I can't… do this anymore if I can't hear_. Kanan crouched to his level and looked to the incoming loth-cat the rubbed up against their legs. Ezra seemed to notice this and sat down, Kanan observing him.

Ezra didn't care if he was crying as the loth-cat stood up in his lap and sniffed his nose. Ezra let out a broken sob and picked the cat up, smiling lightly. Kanan grinned sadly at the sight and sat down, pulling the teen into his lap. He pet the loth-cat's head as he curled up and fell asleep in Ezra's lap.

He nudged the padawan lightly and Ezra turned over and looked at him for a moment, before turning away.

 _It's okay to cry Ezra…_ he looked at the back of his head.

Ezra turned over, scaring the loth-cat away as it scurried off back into the grass. He hugged Kanan tightly. The man returned the bone-crushing hug as raging sobs left the boy.

 _Do you trust me?_

 _I-I…_

 _Ezra, do you trust me?_

 _Yes…_

 _Then I promise I will protect you for as long as I can._

He promised.

* * *

 **Alright then… Sniff… Heres the chapter…. ;-; I hope you enjoyed Midnight luna…**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	23. Chapter 23

**OH MY GOD I'M SORRY I THOUGHT MUTE MEANT DEAF BUT MIDNIGHT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT THEN THERE YOU GO**

 **BUT IM SORRIIII :C**

 **I'm not gonna go back and rewriting it though. Just be happy with Deaf!Ezra :l**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heyo I'm back. I feel awful for the last chapter but I hope you liked it anyways. I'll write a Mute!Ezra chapter one day. Probably after this. This was requested by LaurenSpectre7.**

 **This is also like a Mothers Day thing... So yay! APPRECIATE YOUR MOM :C**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ezra found out Hera was hurt on the mission, he rushed to her side. When he saw her state, his heart shattered.

He couldn't lose anyone else.

Kanan had sensed this, and reassured Ezra that she would be okay, that she was strong and would pull through. He didn't believe him.

He waited by her side for hours, prowling through the force for her signature and clung to it as if it was his own life force. Her signature was alive, but a little faded. Still strong. She wasn't force-sensitive but Ezra could bet she knew he was there.

* * *

When she awoke Ezra was almost in tears.

He voice was raspy, and dry before she sat up and looked at Ezra with a warm smile on her face. She was hurt, she shouldn't've been comforting _him_. He knew Sabine was immensely worried too, so he rushed to get the girl and she almost toppled over him getting to the twi'lek pilot.

"You're awake! Oh thank the force." She smiled and took Hera's hand. "I was _so_ worried. How are you feeling? Anything hurt?" Ezra was appalled, he'd never seen this side of Sabine, and from the looks Hera was giving, she hadn't either.

Hera fixed her posture and grinned slyly. "I'm fine, Bine'." She said simply and leant back against the headboard of the medical bed.

The twi'lek looked to Ezra and she immediately softened. The boy was sitting, slumped in the chair as a guilty look marred his face. She took his hand and rubbed it.

"Where's Kanan?" She asked, knowing Ezra had to get out of the white sterile room. "I think he's meditating." He replied with a shrug of his shoulder before standing. "I'll go get him." Before Hera could say anything else, he was gone.

The twi'lek spent a fitful ten minutes talking to Sabine before the rest of her crew rushed in, well, Ezra trailing behind slowly. The jedi hugged her tightly before letting go, giving a sigh of relief and slumping into the chair. Zeb was just leaning on the wall chuckling as he looked away from the scene.

She heard a small sigh as the teen left the room, looking up as a tuft of blue hair swayed as the door hissed shut. "The doctor said I could leave when I was ready, so..." So she swung her legs onto the floor and left the room. "Wh-Hera!" Shouts of protests echoed behind her as she entered the _Ghost_ and sought out to find Ezra.

She would make him talk, she knew he was feeling guilty about what had happened.

* * *

Ezra finished some repairs to the _Phantom's_ engine, something he was supposed to do earlier but never finished because of what happened to the twi'lek.

He knew it would take longer to fix the damage but he had to get his mind off of everything for a while. Ezra shifted on his knees uncomfortably as he picked up another tool and nicked at the machine.

He could sense Hera nearby and immediately hid in a corner with the tools, curling up into the shadows as the door opened and she looked around, letting out a 'hmph' and a shrug of her shoulders before leaving again and probably going to search more for him.

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief as he went back to fixing the engine.

He was going to be here for a while.

* * *

Kanan simply smiled to himself and rubbed his face when he felt Ezra's signature hide off somewhere. Hera had asked him earlier where the boy was, and Kanan said he'd help find him.

Kanan grabbed the pilot's wrist and lead her to the _Phantom_ and spotted Ezra fixing up the damage from the _Phantom's_ engine, the machine had took a bad run with a fight with a TIE fighter before Hera and half of the fleet's fighters got hurt in the blast.

Hera walked forward silently and tapped the boy on the shoulder, which he flinched and turned slowly, "Oh… Um… Hey…" He said quietly and fiddled with the tool in his hands, looking away.

"What's the matter Ezra?" Kanan stayed a few feet back, monitoring.

"I-I'm not sure." He replied, not looking at the woman. She put a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. "I think you know, Ez'."

"I… could've done something to stop it… The thing was right there! I could've got it… And I didn't…" He hung his head again, inching away from her.

Kanan was stunned himself when Hera wrapped the teen into a warm hug and he clung to her tightly, quiet sobs left him as he buried his face into her shoulder. Time to intervine.

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around the two, nudging Ezra's forehead with his own as the kid mirrored his smile. Hera joined the embrace as they hugged for a while.

After a few moments, Ezra pulled away and sniffed, rubbing an eye with the palm of his hand. "Thanks."

Hera kissed his forehead and let him lean against her. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **Omg so kawaii space mum and blooberri fluff :D**

 **I hope yall enjoyed! :3**

 **Happy Mothers Day!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG I GOT A REQUEST FROM MY FRIEND AT SCHOOL AND I HAD TO WRITE IT RIGHT AWAY**

 **So prep for major floofiness and**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Kanan shot off the last TIE on their tail, shooting to the right inside the aft. Gun. The jedi used the force to locate the hidden TIE's that were arriving on the _Ghost's_ tail.

"One in sector two and four! Sabine shouted through the com and destroyed a few more. Ezra was out with Hera, with Phoenix Squadron seven, Kanan had argued about letting the boy go at first, but now he realized he needed to be less suffocating to the teen and let him do this.

A few explosions could be heard as a bright light infiltrated his vision as he covered his eyes, looking away until the light died down.

"Kanan! Ezra's ship is down! We need a clear shot to get him out, cover us! That goes for you too, Zeb!" Hera shouted through her mobile com. The lasat groaned. "Wha'd the kid do this time?" The directed their fire toward the wreck. Kanan froze, eyes wide.

Ezra was in the ship, unconscious. It looked like he actually got hit himself, physically hurt. The ship was in shambles and wires, metal and other parts were scattered everywhere. Electricity crackled from the snapped wires and machinery.

The boy was hurt, and Kanan's heart shattered. He knew he shouldn't've let him do this.

* * *

Kanan rushed into the medical room, finding Ezra in a comatose state on the bed. His head was bandaged fairly well, his arm was wrapped in gauze as well. He could see some of the wounds out of the bandage as well.

"Ezra." He whispered, putting his hand on the teen's as he expected the boy to open his eyes and just _be okay_.

"He's strong Kanan, he'll pull through." Hera said reassuringly as Zeb and Sabine walked in. "Is he gonna be okay?" Sabine asked, looking at the injured teen. Chopper warbled in with A-P at his side.

"Is the Bridger boy going the be alright?" The robotic voice asked minutely.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Hera replied and ushered the droids out. She sighed and rubbed her face before returning her gaze to the sleeping child in the bed.

Kanan was sitting beside him, gripping his hand tightly and she could hear him pleading for his padawan to wake up. "I hope he'll wake up soon. I can't stand to see him like this." Sabine left the room after, she wouldn't be able to handle seeing her 'little brother' in a state like that.

"Do you… Want to be left alone?" Hera asked. "We an' leave if yeh want us to." Kanan hesitated, then nodded, mumbling 'thankyou' to Hera and Zeb before returning his gaze to the injured teen before him. The door hissed open, and swooshed shut before he sighed and rubbed his face.

"Dammit kid, why did I let you do this?" He questioned himself, feeling like he was expecting an answer.

* * *

Hera walked in about two hours later. She knew Kanan might've been meditating but it had been long enough and she had to drag him back so she could focus on other things then worry about her crew so much.

The twi'lek walked down the hall of the command ship and entered the room silently. What she saw, was absolutely the _most adorable thing_ she had ever seen, ever.

Kanan's hair was down, probably messy from how still he was, he was hunched over, half of his body over Ezra. His head was on the teen's stomach and Ezra was smiling wearily, a hand on his mentor's head, one of Kanan's hands over his own.

"Hey." He croaked, throat dry as she walked forward, taking the other chair next to the sleeping man.

"How are you feeling?" She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Fine. Sort of." She watched as the teen instinctively smiled and moved his hand a little bit, moving a few strands of his from Kanan's face.

The man seemed to awaken at that, his head shooting up and chuckling softly as he squeezed the teens hand. "Thank the force." He sighed and smiled, hugging him instantly. Ezra smiled, hugging him back. Hera shook her head and grinned. Putting a hand on Ezra's back.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid." Kanan said. "And for the record," he ran a hand through his hair, "You're never going out there again."

"Fine with me." Ezra replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Your hair looks cool when it's down." He added, arms lax in his lap.

"Oh gee thanks." He laughed and looked into Ezra's bleeding eyes of blue. They shone with hope and love, and that was enough for them.

* * *

 **Mohahahahahah :D**

 **Happy mummys day btw!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Just so you know, I haven't given up yet! But... HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW TRAILER? FOR SEASON THREE? HOLY CRAP IM SO EXCITED! But! Back to business... I want to work on my writing skills, just to make them a little better. I know it's pathetic, but I got a little hate comment after I finished All Together and it really pushed my buttons. Said 'hater' was upset on how I ended the story, so I'm taking it into my full responsibility to fix my mistakes and get better at writing! It may take a while, but I will become the Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson of writing! or... the Batman and Robin of writing... I DONT KNOW I JUST WANNA BE BETTER AND FIGHT HATE COMMENT-CRIMES BY LEARNING THE ANCIENT WAYS OF FIGHTI-I MEAN WRITING.**

 **I haven't given up! This goes for both stories I'm** ** _currently_** **updating!  
May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wowie! It sure has been a tough couple of months! I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, I just had to work on my writing. SO WITHOUT FURTHERADOOO**

 **Here it is**

 **This isn't a prompt btw, but keep them coming!**

 **(Very sadness coming)**

 _ **Bleeding Out**_

* * *

 _I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do, is bring you down, I'll bleed out for you._

Holding his side, Kanan feels the blood gush between his fingers and stain the fabric, his hands shaking as he steadies the blaster in his hands. The ex-jedi knows he won't make it.

But Ezra doesn't

The kid always had a strong belief that if he tried hard enough he could save the people he loved the most.

Kanan thought that maybe it would be enough.

Of course it wouldn't.

He just lays there as his padawan stares down at him sorrowfully, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Kanan manages to reach forward and wipe them away with a smile, his fingers leaving a smear of dark red liquid that contrasts with the teen's dark skin.

It only hurts more when Ezra cries and smiles and tells him it'll all be over soon.

* * *

 _So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in._

 _I'm bleeding out._

 _I'm bleeding out for you._

Ezra stands still, clutching his ribcage as he falls backwards. Voices shout for him as he's dragged away from the field, staring up into Rex's eyes and he smiles.

"It'll all be over soon."

Ezra nods, finding himself unable to speak as he curls next to the clone, the faint sound of blaster fire numb in his ringing ears as he coughs up blood.

Ezra can distinctly remember all the adventures he's held, all the people he's stolen from, all the people who helped him when he needed it most. When he was hurting, angry, sad and confused.

He's staring straight into his father's eyes, and he's glancing at his mother's smile.

He finds himself staring up at his master, his own eyes watering as Ezra places his hand over his master's.

Ezra can't talk, but Kanan does it for him.

"Go to them, Ezra. We'll see each other soon."

 _Through the Force_

* * *

 _When the day has come, that I've lost my way around, and the seasons stop, and hide beneath the ground._

 _When the sky turns grey and everything is screaming, I will reach inside_

 _Just to find my heart is beating_

Zeb doesn't remember it happening, nor does he get to take it out on the bucketheads that are slowly falling.

His chest aches through the armor, and Sabine is holding Ezra, tears streaming down both their faces. Kanan puts a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down.

"Just rest, Zeb."

A curt nod and his teeth gnash together, grinding and he can hear the sobs of the two teens as Hera embraces them, hiding their faces from his bleeding body.

He lets go, with peace knowing his kits would be fine with these two.

* * *

 _But innocence is gone, and what was right was wrong._

 _So I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do, is bring you down, I'll bleed out for you_.

Sabine doesn't see it coming. Literally.

It's just pure black.

Her neck hurts, she can't breath.

But she can hear.

She hears her family in distraught, crying. She can hear her little brother's voice, (well, loth-rat little brother, technically) telling her that it'll be fine. But she knows it won't.

He's crying too.

He's crying because she made a stupid mistake and it cost them one soldier.

But that's never the case, is it?

Not with Ezra, at least.

* * *

 _When the hour is nigh, And hopelessness is sinking in_

 _And the wolves all cry, To fill the night with hollering_

 _When your eyes are red, And emptiness is all you know_

 _With the darkness fed_

 _I will be your scarecrow_

Hera feels it, _feels it_. And it burns. Her back, it burns terribly. She sees the red sticking out as it slips back and she drops to the floor. There's a burning hole in her back, already cauterized because of the _red blades_.

She can feel blood under her skin, pooling up and clotting. She doesn't like it, not one bit.

She knows she'll die here.

In this Imperial hell.

She didn't get to stop the Empire, something she's been dreaming of for years.

But one thing, that Hera knows, is that her weakness is a little youngling's face, electric blue eyes brimming with tears as he covers his face, endless sobs wracking his body as he cries over the loss of a mother.

A _foster_ mother.

Kanan and the rest of the crew come up shortly after, and her eyes are already closed.

She's not breathing.

The _Ghost_ wasn't the same after that day.

* * *

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

* * *

 **WOW INTENSE HOPE U LIEK LEAVE PROMPT FOR ME TO WRITE N STUFF**

 **Btw hope u cried cuz I shure did.**


	28. Chapter 28

**HAY GUYS**

 **It's been weird at school. The kids there are like delinquents and idk how to feel about it. BTW My birthday was the 19th so yay im officially a teenager! :D**

 **I have to wear uniforms tho ;-; being in 7th grade sucks ~**

 **DID U GUYS SEE THE NEW EPISODE LAST NIGHT? MY BLOOBeRRY IS STRESSIN**

 **I kinda thought Ezra brushed off that whole 'fallin to his frikin death on a blasted station' and his reactions were TOTALLY UNrEALISTIC**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra grasps Kanan's hand in a crushing grip as he's pulled inside the _Ghost_. Glancing over at the blind jedi knight next to him, he lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Ezra, are you alright?" A hand grasps his shoulder tightly, and the teen turns sharply, blue eyes wide and heart beating fast.

"Ezra? Ezra, can you hear me?" Panting, Ezra gulps and hesitantly respond. "Yeah-uh, yes. I'm… I'm fine. Just a little… um, dizzy. Yeah, dizzy." He doesn't want to say _shaken_. Because Ezra is anything but weak. He doesn't want to be seen as weak, either. Ezra stands fairly quickly, stumbling a little as he grabs the wall for support. His knees feel wobbly, and his head is pounding. The meager thought of almost _dying_ consumes his subconscious.

"Let's get back to Hera, the empire is still attacking." Ezra hums in agreement and jogs after his… 'master' and bursts into the cockpit, sitting down as the ship dodges another barrage of TIE-Fighters. "Hera! I can explain later." He says quickly and grips the armrest of the chair tightly.

"Yes you will." She mumbles, eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

Sighing lightly, Ezra walks away from the group, calming down from the shock of a near-death experience.

 _I've had a lot of those lately._

 **Only because of your stupid actions.**

 _So? Sato said he needed those ships. What good would they be if they were destroyed?_

 **Desperation is pointless if the thing you're looking for is worthless.**

Growling the padawan punches the side of a rock, wincing from the jolt of pain that drove up his arm.

 **You can't call yourself a padawan, or his apprentice. You're too far gone.**

 _I know that._

He feels horrible, the _Phantom_ was destroyed.

 **That was your fault too. You took too long to get out of there.**

…

Hera's had that ship for years. She must be going through some inner turmoil of his actions.

 **Ezra.**

 _Ezra._

"Ezra!"

He turns on his heel, face frustrated and eyes brimming with anger. Anger at himself.

 **Dammit Bridger, stop ruining everything!**

"Ezra calm down!"

 **You destroyed the ship, you got Hondo's prison cellmate killed, You** _ **opened the Sith Holocron**_ **. You almost got your friends killed, too.**

His breathing got shorter, faster. Dropping to his knees, Ezra feels the dirt dig under his fingernails as his hands clench into the ground below.

 _Stop it._

 **You only strive to become stronger because you are weak.**

 _Stop_.

 **Don't pretend to know what you're doing.**

 _I'm not pretending!_

 **Don't lie!**

 _I'm not lying!_

 **You only want your friends to be proud of you, right? Well you're doing a great job, Lieutenant-Captain!**

His teeth grind together, eyes watering in frustration.

 **You're defective, wrong.**

 **You got Ahsoka killed with your actions, just like what you're doing now.**

Two hands clasp around his arms and pull him back into warm arms.

"Rex?"

No response.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to calm down. Look."

Looking over at the rock, Ezra understood now. It was cracking.

"Take deep breaths."

He tried, he really, really did.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

Ezra scoffs, sputtering as he pushes himself away from the clone. "Do you even know how many _mistakes_ I've made?"

As Ezra rants, Rex puts his mouth to his com and says very quietly.

"Get Kanan. _Now._ "

He shows up only three minutes later, after the kid is done with his little rant.

"Ezra, you didn't do anything wrong."

He flinches at the deep voice and wipes his eyes quickly, realizing the wet moisture on his cheeks.

 **You cry too much.**

 _I do not!_

 **Crybaby**

"It's true that things went south, but you aren't a bad person for trying."

"I'm terrible! I destroyed the Phantom, I got Ahsoka killed! Go on, tell me I'm wrong!" He turns and faces the man in the mask, his gestures were desperate, pleading. Begging Kanan to at least notice his faults, and not _ignore him_.

"I'm telling you that you are _wrong,_ Ezra."

"What do I have to do to make you proud of me again?!"

The rock behind him split, and _shattered._ Kanan takes a step forward.

 **You're a monster.**

 **You killed those men.**

 _I know._

 **Why?**

 _I wanted to protect my friends._

 **By scaring them, obviously.**

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure I was trying to represent Ezra's inner turmoil with dealing with everything that's happened in the two seasons before. I used Lapis' words from Steven Universe, 'Alone at Sea', creds go to Rebecca Sugar!**

 _ **I miss her…**_

 _ **What? She was terrible!**_

 _ **I'm terrible! I broke your dad's leg, I stole Earth's ocean, go on, tell me I'm wrong!**_

 **But I just wanted to kind of grasp in the kind of situation where Ezra was overdoing it.**

 **Ezra's becoming unstable, and I'm sure Bendu and Kanan will be able to tell soon. Being stuck in the 'middle' I'm sure Bendu will understand where Ezra's coming from, usurping power and using it for good.**

 **Idk if I spelled Bendu's name right but watever :/**

 **Until then, my friends!**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! I'm back and less busy lol**

 **Enjoy. I haven't gotten many interesting polls lately, c'mon guys! You're so much better than this!**

 **Summary:** **Just a fic about losing Kanan and Ezra's hair.**

 **Also Pre-Kanan mask and Ezra gets his green lightsaber in the next chapter. And accidentally cuts his hair with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How do you know for sure he's ere'?" Zeb asks, trailing behind the apprentice quickly.

"I don't, but I had a feeling, alright?"

"And I'm just supposed to believe your' _Jedi feelings_?"

"You wouldn't have to if you stayed close to him like you were supposed to! You know he's not fully aware of his surroundings yet!" He storms through the bar and looks around.

"Oh so it's my fault Kanan disappeared?!"

"It's certainly not mine!" The teen shoots back.

"What's not your fault?"

"Kanan!" The two turn around and Ezra hugs him totally non-chalantly. "Oh thank the force!"

"Ezra, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just thought you were gone. I blame Zeb."

"Okay. Let's get back to the _Ghost,_ alright?" He chuckles and pries the padawan off him, ruffling his tangled hair slightly. "Also your hair is getting longer."

"Speak for yourself _beardie_." The teen snarks and pokes at the stubble growing on the man's cheeks. "I'm sorry if I can't look in a mirror to shave." The knight replies as Ezra crosses his arms and grins. "You two keep jabberin' on, I'm gonna get somethin to eat."

"Whatever furball. Try not to get lost. This isn't Lothal y'know!"

"I think he'll be fine. The big guy is like eight feet tall or somethin'."

"More like ten. But even Hera would say we're overdoing it."

Walking up the ramp, Kanan barks out a laugh and slings an arm over his Padawan's shoulder.

"Good times, kid. Good times."

"Hey, Kanan?"

"Yeah?"

"Moving on was easier than I thought."

"Yeah… it is."

* * *

 **WOO DONE LOL I thought some laughs were in order! Hope you enjoyed :3**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi yay criticism what the fuck ever i'll rewrite the chapter**

 **Enjoy or something**

 **This was requested by midnight luna**

 **Ezra blows himself up**

 **Also this is pre-buzzcut ezra so he has his 'long' hair because i was drawing earlier and it looked fabulous**

 **Okay enjoy or something**

* * *

 **Hera**

* * *

Ezra didn't meant for this to happen, Kanan was in danger! Why was Hera yelling at him about throwing his life away?

"Hera, Kanan couldn't see the bomb on the ground _right_ _in front of him!_ "

And now he was banged up in the medical bay, practically a mummy but thankfully no bones broken.

"Even so, Ezra, you could have grabbed him and ran! There was no need to push us out of the way and get yourself killed!"

"Why is this such a big deal Hera?!"

"Because we could've lost you!"

"Why does it matter?! We always lose people!"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Because I-"

"No, Ezra. I know you didn't mean to but… Kanan thinks he screwed up bad this time, I-" She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Sabine is upset that you did that. Zeb is just as mad. But Kanan blames himself."

"Well he shouldn't. It wasn't his fault he couldn't see the thing right in front of him."

"Ezra that's not the point."

He turns around sharply and pokes her in the shoulder. "That's exactly the point, Hera!"

"Ezra-"

"He didn't see it because of my mistakes, _I'm getting Kanan killed_! If I just done something different…" He struggles with the words, his eyes watering in anger. "If I hadn't trusted him… Maybe things would have changed…"

"Ezra, he doesn't blame you for losing his sight."

"But you know it's true, I don't know why he keeps saying that when It's obviously my fault! I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired!"

"Ezra…"

The pain from the burns kick in as the morphine wears off and Ezra's breaths are shaky, the bandages around his neck with the bacta gel slathered over his skin is becoming itchy. His scars burn too, the sting of alcohol cleaning them again becoming less numb.

"What do you think the Commander would say about this?"

"He'd take away my position and lecture me, Hera, that's how it works. I barely know him anyways." Sighing, he leans against the wall with his good shoulder and looks away. "He shouldn't have trusted me with it in the first place." The twi'lek walks forward and wraps him in a hug, pushing his head down onto her shoulder, noticing the glazed look in his eyes.

"I know you feel awful, and I know you were trying to do the right thing. But," She sniffs, her eyes glazing over as well. "I never want you to throw away your life like that, Ezra we care about you. And no matter how many times they yell at you just know it's for your safety. And the Commander will understand, granted he won't be happy but I know him."

"Ezra you're just a child… I know, you're seventeen but there will always be things in life that will get in your way. And I know you're still looking for the key, but… I don't think it matters."

"Can you at least try and understand… that not everything you do requires you to protect everyone? We can protect ourselves, and when we do need your protection, we'll let you know. But Ezra, I _need_ you to worry about yourself."

"I… think I can do that."

"Good."

"Thankyou, Hera."

"No problem, hun."

* * *

 **Zeb**

* * *

"Where do you get off thinkin' that I can't shield myself from a kriffin' bomb?!"

The lasat's voice rang out against the metal walls of the _Ghost_ as Ezra enters his and Zeb's shared room. Wincing, Ezra rubs at the gauze on his arms and smiles, sitting down on Zeb's bed where the giant furball was laying.

"I was thinking that maybe if I took a hit for you, you'd respect me more." He says, ashamed in a low tone but with a sad smile on his face. "I guess it didn't really work."

"Listen, Zeb I know you don't really like me that much but… I was just hoping that maybe-"

"Will you shut up already?"

"Sorry."

"No- thats." Zeb rubs his face, sitting up. "I do respect yeh', kid. It's just I'm not good at… being nice."

"Yeah, I'll take it Chopper knows too."

Zeb gives a nervous chuckle. "Look, the point is that… I was just-" He lets out a groan.

"You were worried?"

"Yeah that's the word."

Ezra giggles, covering his mouth to stifle the noise, it being late at night and half the crew sleeping. "I'm sorry," He starts. Zeb's ears perk up, and eye peeking open. "For worrying you."

"I didn't mean to. Force know's Hera was furious with me. But… I was hoping you could forgive me too."

"I was… I can't say it."

"What, too tough to have feelings?"

"No! I- it's uncomfortable sometimes."

Ezra puts his hand over Zeb's. "I understand, I know it's hard to open up sometimes. Kanan is always breathing down my neck because I never tell him how I'm feeling."

"Yeah, I can ear' him complaining half a star system away."

"What I was trying to say is that I was…" he groans, mumbling the last few words.

"What?"

"I was scared you wouldn't make it. There was a lot of blood and… you looked so much smaller…"

"Are you saying I'm short?"

"No, I'm saying you're tiny."

"Zeb!"

"Hah! So you admit it!"

"What?"

"That you're tiny!"

"No I didn't!"

"Fine, fine."

"And Ezra, I do forgive you. Just… don't scare me like that again, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now sleep, I'm tired!"

"And Zeb?"

"What?"

Ezra turns and clings to the lasat, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in an attempt to hug him. Zeb smiles and wraps a large arm around his middle. Squeezing him tight, Ezra smiles again before letting go and hopping up onto his bunk.

* * *

 **Sabine**

* * *

Unlike the others, Sabine had been most straightforward, giving Ezra a cold, hard answer before hugging him tight and walking away, angry stomps as she bumps shoulders with Zeb, a frustrated look on her face.

"What's she mad about?"

"She's upset…" Ezra sighs, wrapping his arms around himself. "Well, almost everyone is, so it's not a surprise anymore." Hera smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Go, talk to her." Ezra nods, trailing off after the angry girl.

"Knock knock?" The door slides open, knocking on the metal frame as he watched her painting in anger. The colors are violently merged with each other, dark and bright colors mixing uncoordinatedly. Her brush movements are furious and upset, pouring her emotions into her drawings.

"What is it, Ezra?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, Sabine, it obviously isn't."

"What's obvious is your mind!"

"What about my mind?"

"Your stupid thoughts! I don't know why you think you still have to prove yourself to us! We already know you're loyal! We already know you're good enough! So stop trying so hard!"

She's out of breath by the time she's done, and there are tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Sabine I'm sorry!"

"To hell with 'sorry' Ezra you need to stop!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"So why can't you forgive me?!"

"Because, Ezra!"

"Because what?!"

"Because if I forgive you, then you'd just do it again!"

"No, Sabine I wouldn't!"

She sighs, seeming to give up. "I… was so worried you wouldn't make it… The medical droid said you might not make it with the amount of burns you got."

"But I'm alive right?"

Sabine smiles. "Yeah."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"...Yeah. Just don't do that again."

Ezra nods, holding out his arms.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Oh fine, whatever." She hugs him again, gently this time and brushes his hair back.

"You're hair is getting longer."

"Yeah I know."

"Can I dye it?"

"Maybe."

"Thanks, Ezra."

"No problem."

* * *

 **Chopper**

* * *

Ezra was sitting in the common room, letting Hera redo his bandages, spreading the gel over the burns. It hurt, like, a _lot_. Ezra's eyes were shut tightly, his skin pale and clammy. "I know it hurts hun, I'm almost done." She says and squeezes his hand gently. Kanan put his hand on his knee comfortingly. "Just calm down Ezra, you'll be fine." He says soothingly, turning to rub his back.

The droid in the corner warbled low, rolling slowly to the group as Chopper sticks out a metal arm and patting his knee like he did two months ago. "Th-anks, Chop." He reaches out with his good hand and painfully pats his metal dome, smiling down sympathetically and sighing out of relief when Hera finishes bandaging his arm. He stands fast, almost falling back before Kanan catches his shoulders and steadies his padawan, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Sleep?"

"Yes. Please."

"Okay."

"C'mon then."

"Thankyou."

Chopper follows, warbling low tones as the droid eyes the injured teen closely, protectively.

"Can you get up on your own?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Kanan leaves the room, face blank and Chopper rolls past him, into the room. He watches the struggle of the teen climbing up onto his bunk, pain jolting through his arms as reaches forward. Grasping the bars tightly, he manages to pull himself up, his feet taking agonizingly slow steps up the ladder.

Hauling himself up, Ezra lays down and breaths slowly, smiling, not looking over at the droid but simply saying,

"Thank you for watching over me."

Chopper just grumbles and rolls away.

* * *

 **Kanan**

* * *

Ezra stands outside the door, blowing a strand of hair out of his face as he braces himself.

The door suddenly hisses open and Kanan almost rams into Ezra. Stopping the jedi, he puts a hand on his chest and pushes him away slightly. "Were you just waiting for the opportunity or?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Alright, talk."

"I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened, okay?"

"Okay."

Ezra almost sputters, with how blank his voice sounds. It almost hurts, hearing how emotionless Kanan has become. "And… I'm sorry… For worrying you."

"It's fine, Ezra. It happens. We all get hurt."

"O-okay." There's a lump in his throat. Did Kanan not really care? Was Hera lying?

"Good night…"

"Good night."

By morning, Ezra hadn't slept.

He felt utterly exhausted and hurt, confused, and aching all over. What Kanan had said last night… His face… his voice… He sounded so… bleak?

When he got into the common room, Hera had sent him right back to bed. She told him Sato set him on medical leave for the next month for the burns to heal, so he had time to relax and rest. Kanan, almost done with adapting to his eyesight, was allowed to partake in specific missions. And this was one of them. They were going to take the _Phantom_ down to an ice planet to scour a base that had recently been robbed by the Empire. A pack of troopers had decided to burn the small base, and many didn't get out alive.

Ezra sighs as he sits in the empty co-pilot's chair to the _Ghost_ , staring up at the starry sky.

"Leaving soon?" He asks as the door hisses open behind him.

"Yes, you'll be okay here on your own?" Hera asks, sitting in the pilot's chair as she makes sure the ship is set before they go. "Hera if I manage to do anything that causes physical or internal damage to the ship I promise, I'll give you full permission to leave me on Hoth for six moons."

The twi'lek fakes a mock gasp, "I would never!" Ezra just smiles and turns to look at her. "But I think I'll be fine. Rex will probably call in to make sure I'm okay. How long will you be gone?"

"A few hours, the latest is the whole day."

"Alright. Have fun freezing to death!"

"I will." She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Don't strain yourself."

"Tell Kanan not to go overboard."

"I promise." She crosses her heart, turning and leaving while slipping on some cold gear they stocked from the rebellion.

* * *

It was only two hours in that it took for Ezra to get up and try to sleep, but his bunk was too uncomfortable, the material hard and not boding well with his skin aching. Climbing down from his bunk, he leans against the wall and breaths heavily. All the lectures about not pushing himself, and he's doing exactly what he's not supposed to be doing.

Being on the ship alone sent chills down Ezra's spine, it was creepy, the silence so eerie that the slightest noise set him on edge.

Sitting back in the cockpit of the _Ghost_ , Ezra sits down and settles on counting the stars. They're so bright, and sometimes he loses track, but maybe it's the invisible weight settling along his eyelids that makes him slump back in his chair and slip into a deep sleep.

About an hour later, there's a sudden blast and Ezra jerks awake, looking through the windshield blearily, rubbing his eyes. "What the- oh- Force's sake!"

Putting his mouth to his wrist comm, he flips the shields on and curses when they malfunction. And Chopper isn't here to fix it! Perfect!

"Specter two this is Specter Six, The Empire's found the _Ghost's_ location. Shields are down. What should I do?"

" _What?! Ezra! Get out of there, or hold them off, we're only a few minutes out of Hyperspace, we'll be there soon!"_

"Got it!"

Grabbing the yoke, Ezra manages to dodge multiple blasts from a group of TIE fighters, this is the second time he's ever piloted the _Ghost_ and it was still a little new to him.

* * *

(Hera POV)

* * *

They arrive out of Hyperspace fairly quickly, spotting the _Ghost_ farther away dodging blasts from TIE fighters, and a Star Destroyer deploying three more. She urges the _Phantom_ to fly faster as she blasts two of the TIE's out of the area.

She manages to get close enough to the _Ghost_ to lock on behind in it's normal spot, running down toward the cockpit, Ezra already moving so she can handle the situation. Another blast and the _Ghost_ shudders, sending a wave through the ship and a few crew members fall over, Ezra hissing in pain as Zeb hauls him up by the bicep.

The teen holds onto the metal frame, watching the situation and feeling helpless that he can't do anything. Zeb runs up to the nose gun and Sabine in the other direction, Chopper working to fix the shields as Hera types in the hyperdrive. "Ezra, let Commander Sato that the Rebel Sector 7 has been compromised. Send a holo or something, just find a way to let him know!" He nods, moving out of the room.

Kanan, next to her sits down and looks blankly out beyond the mask, tapping into the force. He manages to crash two TIEs and Chopper fixes the shields, sending them out into hyperspace knowing they'll be safe from anything too dangerous.

Ezra walks back into the cockpit with Sabine and Zeb and nods to Hera, letting her know it's done.

"How was the mission?"

"Not good, it was bad, worse than I thought."

"It was destroyed?"

"Yes, and turns out the rebels were executed, not killed in the fire."

"That's… awful."

Kanan stands and leaves the room, Hera turning to follow. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, we may be in hyperspace, but you never know with the empire."

"They could have another tractor beam." Sabine pipes up and Hera nods. "Yep."

Hera waits until they're out of earshot before stopping the jedi, turning him around forcefully.

"Have you or has Ezra talked yet?"

"He came to me last night."

"And?"

"He apologized."

"And?"

"I forgave him."

"Kanan…" She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ezra isn't like you, he may not ask for it but he wants you to pay attention to him. He's trying, _hard_. And acting like you do or don't care isn't helping him recover, _emotionally_."

"I know that, Hera, but he's hard to open up."

"Kanan, for the past week Ezra has been everything _but_ guarded. If anything, he's more open than he's ever been. And he wants you to know that he needs you. You promised to protect him, remember? Well, he needs your protection now, more than ever."

He sighs, nodding. "I understand."

"Talk to him, alright? Fix this, I hate seeing you guys moping around."

He smiles. "That's just how it is."

"You two are more alike than you think."

"I know, Hera."

* * *

Walking back into the cockpit, he places a hand on Ezra's… head? Shoulder? He didn't know. "We need to talk." There's a slight jolt of a nod, and the teen stands, waiting to follow him. Hera gives Ezra smile as they pass by and he suddenly feels nervous. Is he in trouble or something? For sleeping when he should've been watching out for the Empire?

"Ezra I wanted to say I'm sorry, for last night. I didn't mean to come off as rude."

"No, Kanan you weren't rude I was just… surprised at your response."

"Surprised? I thought that's what you wanted to hear."

"Kanan the last thing I want is your blank compliance to just say 'i'm sorry' and 'okay'. I thought you would yell at me, something! I was actually hoping you have a little more emotion than just… well… not really caring."

"Ezra, of course I care about you, but I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Ignoring the problem isn't doing the right thing, Kanan."

"When did you get so smart?"

"When I was seven."

Kanan flinches at that, eyebrows furrowed as he places his hands on Ezra's shoulders. "I made a promise to protect you,"

"I don't need protecting."

"Yes, Ezra, you do."

"No I don't."

"Ezra you need more protection than you realize."

"Why do you always think that I can't take care of myself?!"

"Because, you almost got yourself killed!"

"That also isn't the point!"

"It is the point, Ezra. I can't lose you!"

"Why do I matter so much to all of you?!"

The yelling echoes off the walls of the room, and it becomes utterly silent. He has a feeling the rest of the crew heard the fight from Kanan's room loud and clear.

"You just pulled me off the streets and taught me how to use the force, I didn't think it was much!"

"Stop doubting yourself." Kanan shakes him a little, snapping the padawan out of his daze. "I care about you too much to let you go. So don't you _ever_ throw your life away like that again, understand?" He forces the teen to look up at his masked eyes. Kanan slips off the blindfold and cup's Ezra's chin, making him stare into his blind eyes. "I don't blame you."

"I know you don't. But I do."

"What's it gonna take for you to stop blaming yourself?"

"Maul dead or your eyesight. Pick one."

"I don't want either of those choices."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to see everyone. Even if it's just for a day. Or a few minutes."

"So you _do_ want your eyesight back."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I wish I could do something to make that happen…" He sighs, wiping his eyes. "But I can't."

"But you can, Ezra."

"How?"

"By being here."

Kanan wraps him up in a hug and holds him tight, tucking Ezra's head under his chin and kissing the top of his hair. "If you're here, then so will I."

"Are you implying that'd if I died you would be dead too?"

"No, I'm saying that part of me wouldn't exist anymore." He smiles.

"That's really cheesy."

"I know."

Ezra sighs, hearing the steady beat of his heart as he loops his arms around Kanan's back, wanting to feel warm again. He's felt so cold lately, it was awful.

"Is this the apology hug?"

"Yes, it is."

Ezra squeezes a little tighter and smiles.

* * *

 **Yay this took me all fucking night because i couldn't stop listening to green day**

 **Omg im 13 halp. My birthday was in sept.**

 **Okay hope u enjoyed.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **~Space**


	31. Chapter 31

**This was requested by mystery writer5775**

 **And I agree bro Kanan may be a super jedi but you can't just walk off an explosion like dat bro**

 **ALSO YAY WE HIT 200 COMMENTS YEAH CELEBRATE**

 **Also thanks for the happy bdays :3**

 **Features almost dead zeb, hurt kanan, worried crew and a confused ezra**

 _ **Takes place during Droids in Distress**_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Taking out the first AT was easy, the disruptors came in handy for that part but Zeb, he was furious. His fighting was off, through the force, his emotions were mixed and raged, Zeb was uncoordinated. And it would cost him.

The second AT, however, would probably cost Kanan too.

Backing away, he drops the T-17 disruptor and runs away from the two-legged mechanical murder machine.

But, something explodes behind him, and Kanan is sent sprawling.

"Kanan!" Blast it, just forget code names, tell the Empire their identities. Way to go, kid.

It's not Ezra's fault, though. It's his. He's the reason he even got hurt in the first place. Kanan can feel blood run down his forehead, his leg possibly fractured, or broken. There's a gloved hand gently hauling him up, pulling him over to the side behind a rock.

The navy hair is what gives it away. ' _Why is this kid helping me? He barely knows me. Oh- wait-'_ He remembers sharply and almost facepalms. He's just started training the kid the ways of the force.

"Are you okay? Kanan, look at me!" Cool hands grab at his head and intense blue orbs are staring intently into his eyes, checking for dilated pupils or maybe a concussion. "Ezra! Get Kanan to the _Ghost_!" Ezra hesitates before nodding, hauling him up with an uncertain amount of gentleness. "Kanan I can't drag you, you have to do some of the work too!"

The jedi just groans and falls forward, but the teen supports him half the way, Chopper destroying the last AT and Sabine setting off the disruptors into the troops of bucketheads. Kallus is trailing after them quickly, Ezra depositing the injured jedi in the cargo hold before Zeb shoots him one last time.

Kallus manages to get a few hits onto the lasat before Zeb falls, the teen panicking. Kallus raises his bo-staff ready to strike. "No!" He shouts, the uncomfortable feel of the force back and open, using all his energy to send a powerful push that sends the Imperial Agent flying back.

"Ezra!" Kanan coughs, leaning against the wall. "Get Zeb, and get in here!"

"R-right!" The lasat is _way_ heavier than Kanan, but he's half conscious and pulls some of his own weight. Hera closes the ramp, and they take off quickly. With two injured members on the ship, they need to get out quickly.

Hera jumps into hyperspace quickly, and rushes down to the hold to check on Kanan and Zeb.

Ezra helps Kanan stand, having him lean less on his broken leg. Sabine cradles Zeb's head, tapping his cheek. "Zeb, you alright?"

"Yeh', I'm fine."

"Kanan? Kanan I need you to stay awake." Ezra moves him and shifts his weight to the wall, turning his jaw. "You have a bad concussion, stay awake." Hera puts a hand on Zeb's shoulder. "Zeb doesn't seem to be too injured."

"Yeh', my muscle's are just really sore. Being electrocuted with a bo-staff ain't the best feelin'."

"I can't imagine." Ezra says, patting Kanan's cheek to keep him awake. The man starts to fall forward, Hera and Ezra lower him to the floor, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Kanan! Kanan stay awake!" Hera says, shaking his shoulder.

"It's no use. We'll just have to wake him up every two or three hours." Ezra says, wiping away the line of blood flowing down his face. "But he have to get him to his cabin. Zeb?" Hera asks, looking up at the lasat. He nods and stands, throwing the jedi over his shoulder and skipping the ladder up toward his cabin.

* * *

Ezra, being tasked to watch over his master, leans forward and hugs himself tightly, staring down at the unconscious man for a few minutes before looking away. He closes his eyes, delving into the force.

Kanan's force signature is weak, and… new. He's never connected to someone like this. Kanan seems to grasp onto Ezra, their signatures mingling.

Ezra sits up with a gasp, falling off the side of the bunk and sprawling onto the floor. "Ezra!" Kanan shoots forward. The teen stands up quickly and turns to Kanan, grabbing his bicep, calming him down quickly. "I'm here! What? Is something wrong?!"

Kanan grabs his arms, pulling him close and staring intensely into his blue eyes. "W-what? What is... It?" He starts to zone out, Kanan prodding carefully at his mental shields. Ezra lowers them carefully, letting him in.

The jedi slumps in relief, letting him go and brushing stray strands from his ponytail out of his face. "Where's my shirt?"

"We had to take it off. You had like, two broken ribs. And your leg is broken too. Turns out the concussion is minor, so we'll have to wake you up every few hours."

"Alright. How long was I out?" He takes out the hair tie, wrapping it back around his wrist. "Six hours. Zeb is fine, just sore."

"Thanks, for the save, kid."

"No problem."

"No, really."

"It's nothing, Kanan."

"I know, but a small gesture goes a long way."

Ezra smiles and Kanan ruffles his hair, smiling back.

* * *

 **K hope u enjoyed i'll beback soon i got no school tomorrow.**

 **M** **ay the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hay I'm back and I had gREAT IDEA HOLY MOLY ITS SO FLUFFY AND AMAZIN U WONT BELIEVE IT**

 **U've probably heard or read or wrote it somewhere but TADA**

 **HAIR-BRAIDING**

 **Just somethin cute to get yar streesin off yer mind laddies**

 **Ye be enjoyin the pen'o'ink now!**

 **(takes place between Spark of Rebellion to Droids in Distress so like a two-week to a month span and when they were still bein happy and fun sort of)**

* * *

Ezra walks into the Galley, moving sluggishly as he trails behind Zeb. Being new to this crew is exhilarating and… kind of terrifying to say the least. He's only been here for about two weeks and things are already going crazy.

Hera is nice, Sabine is… very pretty, and Zeb is pretty agressive. Chopper can be grumpy sometimes, but Ezra hasn't bothered him lately so nothing has happened. _("If you don't instigate against his actions, he'll just leave you alone.")_ Kanan was… Complicated. He seems proud of Ezra at first, impressed by his actions but… disappointed the next. But if they didn't want him here, he'd be back on the streets, thieving to survive like he always does.

Sighing, Ezra almost nods off at the table until Chopper pokes at his arm, repeatedly. Ignoring it, Ezra gratefully accepts the cup of caf that Hera slides to him. "I feel bad for you." Sabine says, eyeing how tired the teen looks. "Having to deal with Zeb's snoring, I mean." She adds, shrugging.

"Hmmm." Ezra responds, setting his head down at the table. "Up and open, kid-"

"My name is _Ezra_. E. Z. R. A!" The teen snaps, turning to glare at the jedi. He holds up his hands. "Okay fine, _Ezra_." Ezra just turns away and huffs, closing his eyes again. "That caf should kick in soon," Hera chuckles and pats his shoulder.

The teen groans, smacking his forehead against the counter. Opening his eyes a little, the bodies blur but even out clearly and he notices that Kanan, had his hair _down_. Ezra has _never_ seen the man without a ponytail. Maybe this was a lucky day? I mean… seriously.

"So that's what you look like without it tied back. Huh. Suits you, _master jedi_." Ezra snorts, looking up a little from his little area. Kanan sputters, almost spitting out his drink as Zeb laughs, continuing to eat his waffles. Sabine rolls her eyes and leaves, mumbling something about finishing a sketch.

"Maybe I should leave it down more often then." The teen shrugs, standing and tretching again. "Whatever you want, master." He says, leaving the room.

"What am I gonna do with him?"

"The offer to toss him out is still open." Zeb retorts, finishing his plate. "You know we can't do that."

"But what if we did? This stuff is too dangerous and I don't need a roommate. And he's no difference to us other than having the advantage of being smaller. Oooh he can crawl through vents. Big deal!"

"Zeb, force wielders as strong as Ezra can't be left alone."

"Well you said his mental barriers are insane, so maybe he'll be fine."

"Zeb you don't understand."

"What's there not to understand?"

"He was on his own, his parents are gone, I'm betting. He has no one. And if we did leave him I think it would make him trust less people than he already does."

"What does it matter to us?"

"It matters because he already knows too much and… I wouldn't feel right if we just left him."

"Whatever you say, chief." The lasat grumbles and leaves, the jedi trailing behind him.

Entering the common room, Ezra looks up at Hera as she explains their next missive for tomorrow. "Today is a day off, so enjoy it, but tomorrow, we're back on track. So be ready." They all nod, the Mandalorian grabbing some of her spray-cans and practically running to her room. Zeb says something about going to sleep, Hera and Chopper walk to the cockpit. It's just Kanan and Ezra.

"Can I braid your hair?"

"What?!"

"You heard me." The teen crosses his arm, giving him a look from where he's sitting. "Has anyone ever braided your hair?"

"No! And I'm certainly not letting you! This isn't some _party_."

"I never said it was, Kanan."

The jedi stutters for a minute, before groaning and sitting down on the floor in front of the teen. "Whatever. It's not like I got anything to lose."

"And hey, this might be relaxing for some force-training or something."

Kanan relaxes into a meditating position, shutting his eyes, only wincing slightly when Ezra tugged on a particularly sensitive part of his head. "How did you even _learn_ this?"

"When I was little I used to braid my mother's hair for fun. And she was proud of me so she urged me to learn, and also, rug weaving. Out of the grass. I helped a few people out with it over time."

"Rug weaving?"

"Don't ask."

"Fair enough."

"Gimme your hair tie." Ezra holds his hand out, trying to stifle the grin on his face.

"O-kay." He hands him the tie, waiting for him to finish.

"Uhh what are you two doing?"

They look up, staring at Sabine. "Braiding hair." Ezra shrugs. "Holy- where did you learn to _braid_ like that Ezra?!"

"My mom."

"And rug weaving." Kanan adds, shrugging.

"Want one?" Ezra asks as he ties Kanan's hair into a ponytail, the braided part curling around his head to fit in with the rest of the hair. "Why the heck do you tie it so tight? This thing is really loose."

"Because when we get into trouble I don't need to retie my hair."

"I'm convinced."

"Yeah, sure why not. Looks fun." The girl says, sitting next to the teen as Ezra moves and starts to braid her bangs, plaiting it to the side. "There. It's small, sorry. But you have shorter hair. Shorter than mine, at least." Sabine laughs, clapping the younger teen on the shoulder.

"Stupid rust-bucke-oh… _woah_."

"Zeb, come here!" Sabine gestures for him to sit down. The shorter teen snickers, moving to crouch in front of him. "Can I do something?"

"Eh, depends on what you're doin'."

"It's harmless, and it isn't a prank, I promise." Kanan raises an eyebrow, but continues to meditate. "Whatever, kid, I can take you down later."

"Sure thing, Zeb."

Ezra starts to braid the front of his 'goatee' or whatever it is, knotting it cleanly and sitting back, giggling.

Hera smiles down at them, Kanan pulling the kid into a noogie as Ezra hooks onto his arm and tries to pull it back. The twi'lek sits behind the teen and takes a few strands into her hands and starts to twist them, getting a little frustrated a few times before smiling proudly and tying it complete. The back end of Ezra's hair is a braid, aside from his bangs that stick out like a rock in water.

"It looks good on you." She smiles, Zeb trying to eyeball the braid on his chin. "Thanks Hera." He laughs. Grabbing an orange cloth from his pocket, Ezra ties it around her wrist _like_ a braid and ties it, secure. "You don't really um…" He clears his throat, "Yeah here." Ezra looks away, blushing as he shuffles back, sandwiched between the two.

"You're more talented than I thought." Kanan chuckles, patting the braid upside his head.

"Yeah, I am." Ezra responds, tugging his knees to his chest as they continue to laugh, and talk late into the day.

* * *

 **I was thinking of doing this for a long time because I noticed in certain areas the crew has longer hair. Kanan and Ezra especially. But Hera, I thought Hera should get like a bracelet or a cloth. But I hope you enjoyed!**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **~Blueberries**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Last**

* * *

He was amazing in every way, I just wished he knew that. Wavy, midnight hair that shone in the sunlight and luminescent blue eyes that lit up in the dark and sparkled with hope. Lithe and toned muscles, a proud jaw and straight nose, the two jagged scars that mauled his face. The way his lips curled into a signature sly smirk, the way he would fight, graceful and quick. Flipping and twisting through the air as his lightsaber spun and maneuvered as he would take out groups of stormtroopers with experience and ease.

Even though on some days, he would be moody and sad, snapping out with a snarl on his lips as he gestured his hands wildly, trying to prove a point but the words just… wouldn't come out. I always hated how his eyes would close, pushing away any thought as he ran a hand through his hair and tugged, almost trying to cause pain rather than prevent it. Tears would shine, prickling at the corners of his eyes, and he would bolt.

Run away, run away from his problems like he always did. Too strong, too proud to admit he was afraid even though the very last time he admitted he was afraid of the truth, afraid to see any of us hurt by his decisions. By his hand. But it did happen, and I felt as if I couldn't remove him from the guilt settling in his gut that would sit there like a rock. Except he carried this tired look, such a tired teenager looking for a way to get out, get out of _their_ hold. To find the key, the key to destroy _them_. It would never be easy, and maybe there wasn't a way to defeat them.

But I always noticed the look before the accident, the depressed, tired look and the weight that had settled on his shoulders a very long time ago. The primitive amount of weight that settles against his shoulders like he imports the density of the Galaxy upon him. He acts as if the Rebellion will not survive if we don't make it, he makes it his every goal to take the blame, protect us even though just a few years ago, he was a Loth-rat stealing to survive on the street of a cold Empire-ruled life. A con-artist, a thief.

A _Rebel_.

The very signia that we all bear, the one we show to protect others so we can prove ourselves to the kings and queens of our decade. Please excuse me as I stare at my padawan through this mask with a sorrowful expression, stare down and hear the pitiful, haggard sobs of sadness that tear from his throat as I sense the very pit of hatred he holds on his left shoulder, the light carried on his right shoulder lifting, leaving as I try and compel myself to shake him out of the daze, snap him out of it.

" _Ezra the secrets in that thing almost destroyed you!"_

But the Sith Holocron was never a peace-holding object, it was one that held knowledge, but with a price. A price of your freedom, given to the empire to be locked away, never having the chance to regain it because you let go of the second chance of thinking you could deal with it. Even without my sight, I can feel the hollow, decadent wasteland that used to hold happy blue eyes, that carried so much hope and life that I once thought _nothing_ could break through his thick skin.

I was wrong.

My street-rat Padawan Ezra Bridger will never be the same after the accident, because I, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight, will never be able to see his smile.

For I am truly blind, and he is truly broken.

We, are the last.

 _The key… to… Destroying the… Sith…_

 _Twin Suns…_

* * *

 **Descriptive Writing, how did I do?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I read on Infoplease that the order of status is bottom to top is Second LT, First LT, Captain, Major, LT Colonel, Colonel, Brigadier General, Major General, LT General, and General so basically Ez' is First LT**

 **Ermagerd Idk anything about military except what I learned from CoD**

 **Like Advanced Warfare, Ghosts, Black ops 1,2,3 they were** _ **cool**_ **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It was as close as they've ever been, four years on Hades trail, and now they had his number too. The Doctor was the key to everything. The key to the padlock, and all they needed was his information, for him to spew it out like a moldy meiloorun._

"So, we'll begin again. These people, who are they?"

"So, this is what you think of me? You think I'm a rat." Ezra stands, hands clasped behind his back in an intimidating manner. " _Screw you!_ "

 _Slam_ goes the doctor's head against the glass table projecting the criminal's information. This kid might still be new, but Kanan will be damned if he wasn't qualified for this job. Leaning down, the teen talks in his ear with a sly tone, eyes narrowed to slits and his brows furrowed.

"I think you are whatever I tell you to be."

 _Ezra was one of a kind, Lieutenant-Captain under Commander Sato, one of the leaders of the rebel fleet, not working for the Empire, that's for sure. He could be your best friend, or your worst nightmare. His eyes, blue yet bold and shrewd, always scheming on the go and pressurizing against enemies with his wits, it's easy to believe he survived seven years on the streets._

 _His expressions, always cognative to his emotions. Sometimes the conative was in unity, and at other times it could be incredibly unbalanced, wavering precariously without caution and throw all sense of mind out of his way, turning back to his instincts and rebounding to its primal conclusion,_

 _Survival_.

 _We never knew which side he would take before flinging himself into action, whether he threw his all into it or nothing at all. Risk your life or die running._

"We have the names, now we need to know when and where the meeting is."

Crossing his arms, the teen leans back against the wall and looks at the doctor, the man having a hopeless look in his eyes, the look of surrender.

"You might as well kill me, I'm already dead."

Standing, Ezra places his hands on the table and stares down at the faces with ferocity, then his face marring an emotion of truce.

 _And when Ezra got under your skin,_

"Please, Yah'jon. Work with me. Let us help each other." His face was close, talking slowly as the light from the data underneath his hands emulated across the underside of his jaw, giving his eyes a shadowed look.

 _It was all over._

Giving him a sorrowful look, Ezra places a hand on the older, wrinkly one and frowns, brows upturned in a false sense of worry. The doctor looks up at him once more, and points to the specified location on the glowing map underneath and Ezra looks to them on the other side of the glass, nodding.

* * *

"It's a single source. Has the intel been verified?" General Olaven asks, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward, eyeing the crew with a dissatisfied look.

"The intel is good. Hades is meeting with his financial bankers in Santorini, twenty four hours from now."

"Lieutenant-Captain, the protocols for mounting an assault-"

"This _man_ is responsible for fifty thousand deaths, General. By _my_ Captain's orders, we are going in."

"An operation of foreign sovereign soil, it would be an act of _war_ without Senator Bail Organa's approval!"

"Our crew is an internationally registered, _private_ cell, accommodated by Phoenix Captain Hera Syndulla. We don't _need_ approval. Squad four, are we operational?" Ezra speaks through the com on his wrist, pressing the button and tapping his foot vigorously.

"We're on, sir. You're the trigger."

"I want the team on the ground in six hours."

"On whose authority?!" Olaven shouts, standing and pounding his fists on the table.

"On _my_ authority!" Ezra yells back, storming out the door with Kanan and Zeb trailing down behind him.

"Kriff, kid. Didn't think you had it in yeh'."

"We may not be working for the empire, but it's not like the dignitaries don't act like them sometimes."

"Just try to stay calm, they want you to make a mistake."

"Who said I was counting on mistakes?"

"Everyone is evaluating you, Ezra. They want you to slip up and lose your position." Kanan says, stopping in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking at him benevolently through the mask. "Hera told me to do it, but I don't think that's the way she meant."

"Is tha' true? Are we seriously a private cell?"

"How do you think we got so many missions, Zeb? Hera didn't get them all from the Rebellion. Some were chosen and _taken_ , under her own approval. Authority doesn't really matter to me, either. But sometimes the pressure can be overwhelming."

"That's understandable, Ezra. You're still a teenager."

"I don't care if his authority is higher than me, rank doesn't matter!"

"I know it doesn't, but it's military protocol."

"Protocol is ridiculous."

"I agree, but… Hera, sadly, doesn't. But I have to respect it, because they're all in higher authorities than me."

"But, you're a Jedi Knight, that pretty much overrules protocol."

"True, but Jedi ranking doesn't work anymore with the order gone."

"So, like, Jedi Master, knight, and like, padawans had ranks?"

"Yeah, but that depended on their status _in_ the protocol."

"That's really confusing."

"Tell me abou' it." Zeb chimes in, elbowing Ezra teasingly as the teen giggles. "I'm probably going to get an earful from him when you guys aren't around."

"Gotta protect the weakest link, eh?" Ezra punches his shoulder and glares. "I _am not_ weak!" Zeb raises his hands in surrender, taking a few steps away from the teen.

 _And when it was over,_

 _The Empire lost._

* * *

 **Took another shot at descriptive writing and stole a scene from Advanced warfareeeee**

 **I've completed all my CoD games like a million times I wanna play it againnnn**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hay**

 **Ok i'm officially done with critiques**

 **If ur gonna suggest something could you at least notice a chapter you liked? ;-; i would just appreciate it knowing that you like my story but a specific chapter wasn't right or something…**

 **Sorry if i'm being rude**

 **Im that big jerk who loves you :3**

 **Ouch Kanan, that was mean. WHAT U MEAN MOST OF THE TIME?**

 **Also sorry i havent updated i've been replaying some video games on xbox .3.**

 **CALL'O'DUTEE GHOSTS AND STUFF oh and sacred citadel and minecraft**

 **The list goes on**

 **Also if you want a sweet image that kind of goes with my entire book of stories on my prof just go to Lorna-KA's tumblr and look at Blueberry huggin his daddi desperately its great**

 **Guest wanted to see Ezra have another panic attack.**

 **Takes place after they return to the Rebel Base**

 _ **Italic dialogue- talking in the force**_

 **Anyways, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Master?" A slightly timid voice calls out, voice muffled but echoed as he raps his knuckles lightly on the door. Normally, Ezra would barge right in, smiling and pulling him up for training. But, this wasn't about smiling.

This was _real_.

No response.

Ezra steps in, letting the door slide shut behind him with a quiet hiss as he looks at the sleeping, unmasked form of his mentor's body.

Ezra was surprised, Kanan must've been really tired if he wasn't waking up by now. Usually, he would use the force to locate his presence and ask him what he wanted. This was different, _Kanan_ was asleep.

Ezra moves forward, his bed shirt creasing uncomfortably against his skin as he pulls the sleeves down his wrist to straighten them. Sitting on his knees, Ezra sighs, brows furrowing as he puts a hand on the bunk.

His force signature is loud, compulsive as it sleeps in the wake of the force. It's warm and Ezra is tempted to reach out, but he pulls away, withdrawing his signature and cutting off his communication with Kanan as he raises his shields defensively.

The first thing he feels?

Cold.

Ezra hated the cold. The feeling, the cold touch that would seep into his bones and sink in like a scar. The times he connected to the dark side? They would show on his skin, when he touched the point it would freeze and his body would go numb, his mind blank as he tries to desperately pull out of it's hold.

But, whenever he was with Kanan, he was warm and happy, willing to protect the ones he cared about the most with his life if necessary. He felt confident and secure, safe.

But not this time.

He was cold, shivering and teeth grinding unnaturally as he remembers those four words.

 _Most of the time._

What the _hell_ did that mean? Most of time? Was… he not a padawan?

" _I know you can hear me."_

"I know, I'm a bad student… a bad friend…"

" _I don't listen, I'm too compulsive."_

"I don't think about the others or myself…"

" _I put everyone in danger."_

"I'm sorry."

" _I've failed."_

"I said that I'd try to better, but I'm worse. And no matter how many times I say it… it's never true."

" _I'm a liar."_

"I know I'm not the greatest padawan, I'm not a good soldier… I…" he snorts. "I know this isn't a game."

" _I'm a failure to the rebellion, I'm trying."_

"I don't think… I don't know…"

" _It hurt."_

"What did you mean by… ' _most of the time'_?"

" _Kanan are you finally getting rid of me?"_

"I need… to know."

"I want to be better, but I can't do that if you can't… tell me what's going on- Kanan I need your guidance."

" _Please, master."_

"I'm useless on my own…"

" _I need someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong… tell me my flaws."_

"I can't stand by and do nothing, I want to help you but I can't because… I'm afraid."

" _Why am I so scared, Kanan?"_

He sucks in a breath, choking a sob down as he blinks rapidly, looking up at the ceiling as he purses his lips and continues. "I'm afraid of _him_ finding me again."

" _I don't want him to…"_

"Ezra."

The teen's head snaps up, immediately letting go of Kanan's hand.

"U-uhm yes master?" He keeps his head down.

" _I'm… not worthy of approval. I'm sorry. Forgive me."_

Two hands grasp at his face, turning him up toward blank eyes. Ezra springs backwards, stumbling down the hall and into the only safe place he could really hide.

 _The Supply Closet._

Ezra hauls himself into the hollow space with his elbows and closes the gate, curling up as he muffled his sobs.

"Ezra?" the teen silences, hearing the echo of the man's voice outside. "Come out, you know I can sense you!" Putting his hands over his mouth, he scrunches his eyes shut. " _Go away! I've already embarrassed myself enough!"_

" _No, you haven't! Ezra-"_

Ezra cuts off the connection, putting his hands over his ears.

The door to the supply closet opens, and a rough calloused hand grips his forearm, moving to pull him out. "Ezra, please. We need to talk."

"No- no!"

"Ezra, I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Stop _lying_."

"I'm not lying, Ezra!"

"We need to talk, pronto." He pulls the teen up, whispering comforting words as he urges Ezra to sit and take a breath. Once he had calmed, Kanan begins again.

"I'm proud of you."

"No you're not, Kanan, I can see it in your…" He sighs. "Eyes…"

"Ezra it's okay to be afraid as long as you realize that you don't give in to your emotions, you have to control it. Harness and be able to balance out your levels so you keep a level-head so you can make the right decisions, and choose the right path as my padawan and a jedi."

"I... Think I understand…"

"Ezra?"

"Hmm?"

"I won't let Maul get to you. Ever. I made a promise to protect you, and I'm going to do that."

"..." Ezra's eyebrows furrow. He looks up at his mentor and smiles, shifting closer. "Thank you, master."

Nodding, the jedi chuckles. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **Yasss**

 **OMG IF UR A WALKING DEAD FAN PM LIKE NOW WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT SEASON 7**

 **Also I'm (maybe) starting a walking dead one-shots story so maybe go check that out please?**

 **Hey- I'm that big jerk you love :3**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Blueberries**


	36. Chapter 36

**I wanted to write this out and show it to my ELA teacher I give all the credit to the animators, writers and voice actors.**

* * *

 ** _There's a Man in the Woods_**

There's a man in the woods.

What a spectacle.

Before the stories started this school was still respectable

My students used to skip down the hill to the honeysuckles, pluck a couple and collect their nectar til' they picked their fill.

Except one obnoxious kid, Sid.

Who just watched them eat the flowers while he seethed and scowled because he couldn't bear to share his treats throughout the recess hour.

I remember Sid saying, 'there's a man in the woods!'

That's how the rumor began.

Of course Sid spotted him first.

The poor kids, immersed in his speel about a serial killer who's gun barrel glints at peril

a visit to the nurse or worse, a hearse waiting just beyond the dale.

The children saw him everywhere.

'Look over there, that man had... Batman ears, w-we swear! and crazy yellow eyes! We saw something rusty! His shotgun? It must be! I saw a lady's severed thigh!'

 _Trust me._

Every word I heard was absurd.

Yet each day Sid would stray down way past the playground

Who else was brave enough to save us from the killer's next plot?

The rest of the lot would stop at the blacktop, sure that any close they were bound to be found deep in the woods, left to rot.

I pleaded for the kids to think, and learn to be mature but after a few more rumors doomed my attempts to prove the school was secure.

Their fear was undeterred.

And when the buses finally drove them home, the parents finally heard.

Everything just blew up.

I recieved a wall full of emails and calls wails and all from terrified families who'd heard word of the murderer and didn't like my lack of action at all.

What was I supposed to do? Comb the whole force?

Yeah, right! Would you? That means I didn't care?  
That's not fair the stories you were weren't true!

Of course I would feel regret if there were a real threat and I ignored it!  
And some poor kid got kidnapped while the kids were napping.

But you couldn't admit that your good little kid would formulate a fib so you ignored what I said.

Your little angels could never cook up such incredible creations? And overactive imagination maybe but my kid could _never_ lie.

 _How dare I!_

Accuse a child of being dishonest?

Just _monstrous_!

The parents were displeased and when the PTA took action they dismissed me from the classroom.

Like _they_ knew what was best for their kids.

Do you know how difficult it is to get a job when a bitter mom slatters your rep with child neglect from the health set?

Now who's in control of your classes?

Single file lines!

 _Single file lines_

Little vile swine, the killer by the pines.

Really? Are you blind while you find your spines?

Sid, a child the size to fill our minds with lies and the next thing you see is people treating me like I've committed crimes!

 _I was in my prime._

Those kids were lucky to have me! Do you see what you did?

But I can play along.

 _I can be good._

Do you hear that, Sid?

 **There's a man in the Woods.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yo look no need to freak out Hades it's for my ELA class. I just really wanted to show it to my teacher but I had no where to publish it so I chose here. just chill, guys. Ignore it.**


	38. Chapter 38

this is for all my stories, and I'm sorry but this is on hiatus until 12/04/16

I feel awful for making you wait but I have an Archive of our Own account, I'm currently using that until I can get everything back on track. My account is named Crashed_The_Mode. I do the Walking Dead, Yuri! On Ice, and maybe some Star Wars Rebels. I created the account about a week ago (AYYY I SAY WE BE TWEAKIN HOOO sorry)I hope you'll check it out.

Anyways, I'm _really_ sorry! Everything's been so busy, but if you want to read other stories I've posted, go check out Crashed_The_Mode on AO3!  
Thankyou all! I'll be back on Fanfiction _very_ soon!


	39. Chapter 39

Ezra knows that death is a part of the Rebel Fleet's contract. And that didn't make it hurt any less than it already did. But the fear that rolled off of Morad when he tested the sabotaged speeder suffocated Ezra, made him angry and terrified for his friend's life. The force flowed and strangled Ezra and he so desperately wanted to get up and push everyone out of the way in a four mile radius, rush to Morad and rip him off that speeder like a bacta patch to a blaster wound.

But… the act itself _terrified_ Ezra so badly he felt as if he was going to faint. He… Morad just combusted into thin air. No remains, just… flakes of fire melting to the ground while Ezra's head cleared, the force less of a concussion and more a mild headache than anything. But Ezra held his tears, kept his chin high with a small scowl on his face as the shade of the worker's helmet hid his captivating eyes that held the emotion of such vacillation that he couldn't look at anyone.

Temptation to kill Admiral Thrawn right then and there was strong, but remembering Kanan's words were harder. And it hurt to think, his ears vibrated with the sounds of the overheated engine and the explosion. He winced, his hands trembling, shaking as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart and spasming muscles. But now, with the calm of the wind whistling in his ears, Ezra realizes he's fighting to hard to hold back tears to mourn one of his closest friends and he realizes, that he is allowed to be sad. _But I'll be so weak...I don't want to become weak._

"Ezra." A gruff voice brings him to reality, a hand on his kneecap as Ryder kneels in front of him with his lips pulled into a thin line and his eyes holding something close to a pained glance as they stare somewhat kindled to Ezra's. "Ezra it's not your fault." he says quietly,

"I don't understand." His voice is shaky as he inhales a breath, and Ryder perks, ducking his head to catch the downcast gaze that suddenly looks away. "I don't understand why they think it's amusing to get their point across by _killing_ people." He shivers, his hands shaking again as he clutches dangerously at his own arms, leaving bruises on the tanned skin underneath with many scars owned and earned for his years punishable on the streets, the very place he grew wanted in the disgusting alleys of Capital City.

"I don't get why they think it will make their point stronger by killing their opposers rather than just… I don't know… _firing_ them? I don't know! I just…" He sucks in a breath, ignoring the urge to punch the nearest rock, break or shatter the fragile bones in his littered hands. "For their own agenda… they oppress their workers and citizens with _fear_ and threats of murder and I _don't understand._ Ryder please help me understand why they _do that_ to good people." Ezra begged, facing the man with glazed eyes.

"I can't tell you why, Ezra. The Empire, the people in the Empire are horrible people, and force knows Marida will miss Morad. But you know death, I know death, we can help her, I can help her, and you can help her get through it. You just have to understand that what you're fighting for, is for the good. You are fighting on the lighter side of the force, and I know with much work you will be the greatest jedi." He says, cupping Ezra's cheeks and making the teenager face him.

"It's okay to cry. You're allowed to feel sadness, Ezra." Fat drops of salty water flow slowly down his face as he throws himself to the older man, wrapping his arms around his neck as his feet rub together forcefully. Quiet, choked sobs escape his throat with strangled cries as Ryder wraps his arms around his back from the uncomfortable position he's sitting in. _It's okay, child._ Ryder sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing Ezra's back. Fingers working down his spine to relieve thick tension built up over weeks of stress.

The grip around his neck tightens and Ryder presses his cold nose against the temple of the teen crushing him, with reassuring whispers and hopeful smiles Ezra can't see. He spots Kanan six meters away, and nods at the young adult, even though he could not see, Kanan nodded back.

Ezra's sobs die down as he feels the presence of his mentor, drying his eyes with the palm of his hands and swallowing down shudders of wails. "Hey, kid." Kanan says softly, pulling him up. Ezra sighs, yawning from the emotional excretion of the day and plopping his head onto Kanan's shoulder. "How far is Hera from the rendezvous point?" He asks quietly.

"She'll be here in ten minutes. Say your goodbyes now, it might be awhile before we see them again." Ezra nods and heads off to find Jho and Marida, hugging himself with a grimace.

Ryder watches quietly as Ezra walks up to Marida and hugs the woman, reassuring her with mumbled words he can't hear as she nods, and smiles with tears in her eyes as brown hairs frame her weary face. Jho puts a hand on his shoulder and nods, somewhat of a proud smile in his voice-like translator.

"He's grown." Ryder comments, crossing his arms and leaning against the tan rocks that hid their base. Kanan sighs. "Sometimes I wish I could see how much he has grown. But I'm lucky to be alive at all."

"I'm worried about him. He seems… _off_."

"Yes, through the force as well. He doesn't open up as much anymore."

"I can't imagine." Ryder silences himself quickly as the loud hum of the _Ghost's_ engine interrupts the conversation and Ezra returns to Kanan's side. His gaze is held to the ground, his posture forced as if he is _banning_ himself from looking at other people.

"Come on, boys. Time to debrief!" Hera calls, smiling at their return. Ezra starts to walk, but stops and turns around, running into Ryder and hugging him tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck on his tiptoes, whispering "Thankyou" into his ears as he disappears, already turning and walking back onto the _Ghost_ quickly.

Zeb nods to him with a straight face and the ramp closes, leaving him to shield his eyes from the dust as the ship lifts off and up into the atmosphere of Lothal.

 _He's grown, hasn't he?_

He can almost see Mira and Ephraim's proud smiles.


End file.
